


Lumine II - Wolfsbrut

by Beerengold



Series: Lumine-Trilogie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerengold/pseuds/Beerengold
Summary: ACHTUNG!Enthält Spoiler zu Lumine I - Dornröschenschlaf!Hermine ist nach einem äußerst realistischen Traum wieder in der Wirklichkeit angekommen. Doch auf einmal häufen sich Momente, die ihr mehr als bekannt vorkommen. Die Gefühle, die sie in der Nacht empfunden hat, sind nicht wie üblich mit dem Schlaf verschwunden und sogar die Werwölfe treiben tatsächlich ihr Unwesen. Wie kann das sein? Hatte sie eine Vision? Dabei weiß doch jeder, dass Hermine Granger mit Wahrsagen nichts am Hexenhut hat. Außerdem würde eine Vision nicht dafür sorgen, dass sie weiterhin in Lucius Malfoy verliebt war, oder? Sie würde es herausfinden müssen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Lumine-Trilogie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659964
Kudos: 5





	1. Kapitel 1

Hermine lag auf dem Sofa in ihrer Londoner Wohnung und starrte an die Decke. Einen feinen Riss im Putz hatte sie erst vor drei Wochen repariert, nachdem sie einen unwahrscheinlich intensiven und realen Traum gehabt hatte. Auch an diesem Tag konnte sie sich beinahe an jedes Wort, das gesprochen worden war, und jedes Gefühl, das sie empfunden hatte, erinnern. Am Abend zuvor hatten Ron und sie damals die Feierlichkeiten zum fünften Jahrestag des Sieges über Voldemort im Ministerium ausgiebig genossen. Es war Alkohol geflossen, und zwar nicht wenig, sie alle hatten geschlemmt, bis ihre Bäuche zum Bersten voll waren, gelacht, getanzt, einfach eine gute Zeit gehabt. Und dann dieser Traum. Wenn es denn wirklich ein Traum gewesen ist. Je mehr Hermine darüber nachdachte, desto mehr glaubte sie, dass es eine Vision oder vielleicht sogar eine Prophezeiung war. Sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt, denn sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht beunruhigen. Außerdem fand sie, dass das alles viel zu privat war, um es auszuplaudern. Immerhin hatte ein Großteil dieses, nun ja, Traums davon gehandelt, dass sie sich in jemanden verliebt hatte, in den sie sich nun wirklich nicht hätte verlieben sollen. Und das führte sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Denn obwohl sie nun wach war und das Leben weitergegangen ist, hatte sie diese Gefühle mit in die Wirklichkeit genommen. Seither war kein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht an Lucius Malfoy gedacht hatte. Was verrückt war, denn er war nicht einmal im Land. Die Malfoys waren irgendwo in Südfrankreich - oder doch Paris? - Hermine wusste es nicht, jedenfalls waren sie nicht hier. Sie. Draco, Lucius und, natürlich, Narzissa. 

Sie setzte sich schwerfällig auf. Ron und sie hatten sich einmal mehr gestritten. Diesmal war es um ihre Zukunft gegangen. Hermine war Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe und Ron hatte eine Weile Quidditch in einem kleinen Team gespielt, war nach einer Verletzung jedoch nie wieder so sicher auf dem Besen gewesen, wie zuvor und hatte daher angefangen, in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zu arbeiten. Hermine war mit der Situation mehr als unzufrieden. Sie hatte es geschafft, einiges im Ministerium zu ändern und ihrer Meinung nach voranzubringen, doch die Mühlen der Bürokratie mahlten unglaublich langsam und sie hatte das Gefühl, seit Monaten auf der Stelle zu treten. Sie sehnte sich nach einer Veränderung und hatte sich daher sehr gefreut, als ein Angebot aus Hogwarts ankam. Mehrere Stellen waren zu haben und Minerva McGonagall hatte an Hermine gedacht und ihr die Fächer Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Muggelkunde und Zauberkunst angeboten. Natürlich sollte sie nur eines davon übernehmen, sie konnte sich jedoch alles gut vorstellen. Ron hatte sich darüber lustig gemacht und hatte ihre Überlegungen nicht ernst genommen. Was absolut typisch für ihn war. Er machte sich nie Gedanken darüber, was sie vielleicht wollte, sondern nahm an, dass einfach alles so blieb, wie es war. Bequem und ruhig. Als Hermine ihm sagte, dass sie ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, und wenn sie ehrlich war, nicht nur das, sondern konkret vorhatte, eines der Fächer zu unterrichten, versuchte er es ihr auszureden. Er wollte lieber früher als später eine Familie gründen und dazu passte es seiner Meinung nach nicht, dass sie sich das Jahr über immer wieder oder sogar ganz in Hogwarts aufhielt. Was folgte war ein böser Streit, bei dem sie sich gegenseitig alles an den Kopf warfen, was sie jemals am anderen geärgert hatte. Und das war einiges. Am Ende hatte Ron gebrüllt, Hermine solle machen, was sie wolle, er habe genug von ihr und es sei aus zwischen ihnen. Er hatte seine Sachen gepackt und war gegangen. Zurückgelassen hatte er eine verwüstete Wohnung und eine mehr als nachdenkliche Hermine. Es war zwar nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich stritten, doch so extrem war es noch nie gewesen und wenn sie sich so umsah, war der erste Teil ihres Traums wahr geworden.

Sie stand seufzend auf und brachte alles mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes wieder in Ordnung. Nachdem sie einen kurzen Kontrollblick in den Spiegel geworfen hatte, nahm sie ihre Tasche, trat aus ihrer Wohnung und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde ihr gut tun. Es war ein sonniger Sonntagnachmittag und viele Zauberer und Hexen hatten die gleiche Idee gehabt und verbrachten den Tag damit, durch die Gassen zu schlendern, Eis zu essen und das Leben zu genießen. Die Sommerferien hatten gerade begonnen und viele Jugendliche nutzten ihre freie Zeit, um sich mit Freunden zu treffen und Pläne zu schmieden. Wenn sie am 1. September wieder in die Schule zurückkehrten, würden sie Hermine als Lehrerin haben. Soviel stand für sie fest. Doch was sollte sie unterrichten? Zauberkunst war ein Fach, das alle lernen mussten, daher empfand Hermine es als das wichtigste. Für die Nebenfächer gab es jedoch vermutlich nicht so viele geeignete Lehrkräfte. Sie war eine Weile herumgewandert und ihre Füße hatten sie fast wie ferngesteuert zu Flourish & Blotts gebracht, dem Buchladen der Winkelgasse. Ein wenig Lektüre über die verschiedenen Fächer würde ihr bei ihrer Entscheidung sicher helfen. Die Glocke über der Tür klingelte, als Hermine eintrat und sofort kam ein beflissener Verkäufer auf sie zu geeilt, der fragte, ob er ihr helfen könne. 

„Ich möchte mich ein wenig bei den Lehrbüchern umsehen.“

„Natürlich, natürlich. Folgen Sie mir, ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie die Fachliteratur finden.“

„Nicht nötig, vielen Dank, ich kenne mich aus.“

„Sehr wohl, Ma‘am.“

Offensichtlich war dem jungen Mann eingeimpft worden, besonders hilfreich und unterwürfig zu sein. Sie warf ihm einen beinahe mitleidigen Blick zu und ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo eine schmale Holztreppe nach oben führte. Hermine stieg nach oben und begann mit schief gelegtem Kopf die Buchrücken zu lesen. 

_„Numerologie - Geburtstage und ihre Bedeutung für das Leben“_

_„Arithmantik als Bindeglied zwischen Logik und Vision“_

_„Die Sieben Säulen der Heptomologie“_

Hermine strich sanft über die ledernen Einbände dieser Bücher, doch sie zog keines heraus, sondern ging hinüber zum nächsten Regal, in dem sich einige Bände zur Muggelkunde befanden.

_„Ein Leben ohne Magie - Wie Muggel täglich um ihr Überleben kämpfen“_

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. Dass die Zauberer immer noch dachten, dass die Muggel hilflos waren, war kaum zu glauben. Sicher, ohne Magie war vieles schwerer, doch ein Zauberer würde in der Muggelwelt ohne Magie keine fünf Minuten überleben.

_„Strom - Was ist das und welche Gefahren birgt es für die Zaubererschaft?“_

_„Der Muggel, das unbekannte Wesen“_

Hermine griff nach diesem letzten Buch und fing an, darin zu blättern. Es enthielt viele Bilder von verschiedenen Gerätschaften, wie Rasenmähern („Die Muggel nutzen diese lärmenden Ungetüme, um Gras zu schneiden.“), Waschmaschinen („Niemals sollte man ein Lebewesen darin reinigen.“) oder Mikrowellen („Hochgefährlich und kaum effektiv.“). Sie blätterte weiter und überflog eine Passage, in der über die stümperhaften Versuche der Muggel berichtet wurde, die Sterne zu deuten. 

„Ausgerechnet Sie lesen etwas über Muggel?“

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war jemand herauf gekommen. Sie sah auf und hätte das Buch beinahe fallen lassen. Keine Armlänge von ihr entfernt stand Lucius Malfoy und blickte amüsiert auf sie herab. Er trug einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug und darüber einen ebenso schwarzen Umhang. Sein langes, blondes Haar lag perfekt und die durchdringenden, grauen Augen beobachteten Hermine aufmerksam. Nach einem kurzen Moment griff er nach ihren Schultern und drehte sie, um an ihr vorbei zu kommen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sie losließ, ehe er die schmale Galerie entlang schritt und um die Ecke im antiquarischen Teil des Ladens verschwand. Hermine starrte auf den Durchgang, durch den er gerade verschwunden war. Hatte sie sich das eingebildet? Er war nicht wirklich gerade hier vorbeigegangen oder? Ihre Arme prickelten ein wenig an der Stelle, wo er sie berührt hatte, und sein Duft hing noch in der Luft. Sie stellte das Buch zurück und folgte ihm. Tatsächlich, dort stand er und betrachtete die Auslage einer Glasvitrine. Er sah auf, als Hermine auf ihn zu kam, und ihre Knie wurden augenblicklich weich. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Das war echt. Kein Traum, keine Vision. Doch es war gar nicht so leicht, die starke Anziehungskraft, die von ihm ausging, zu ignorieren.

„Sie sind wieder hier.“

Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, was er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

„Offensichtlich.“

„Hier sind wir uns das erste Mal begegnet.“ 

Sie rollte innerlich die Augen. Was redete sie da? 

„Ich erinnere mich.“

„Wirklich?“

„Natürlich.“

So wurde das nichts. Sie trat an die Vitrine heran und versuchte, den verwitterten Einband des Buches zu lesen. Es war gar nicht so leicht, denn es handelte sich um alte Runen, von denen zudem ein paar vollkommen unleserlich waren. Nur ᚠ, ᚷ, ᛊ, ᛃ und ᛚ konnte sie deutlich erkennen.

„Sie interessieren sich für Landwirtschaft?“

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

Hermine deutete auf die Zeichen: „Vieh, Gabe, Sonne, Jahr, Wasser. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte es sich auch um ein Opferritual handeln. Das würde wohl eher zu Ihnen passen.“

Lucius lachte und Hermine wurde bei dem Klang ganz warm ums Herz: „Ich interessiere mich weder für Landwirtschaft, noch für irgendwelche Opferungen. Ich interessiere mich für alte Bücher.“

„Sind Sie auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem für Ihre Bibliothek?“

„Wenn ich in London bin, sehe ich immer nach, ob etwas Interessantes reingekommen ist.“

„Ihre Sammlung ist wirklich beeindruckend.“

„So? Ist sie das?“

„Ich, ähm, habe zumindest gehört, dass es so ist.“

„Ich würde sagen, da haben Sie richtig gehört, Miss Granger.“

„Und nehmen Sie es?“, sie deutete auf das Buch.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein, ich habe bereits eine deutlich besser erhaltene Ausgabe davon. Es ist übrigens tatsächlich eine Anleitung zur Viehzucht. Ganz harmlos”, zwinkerte er ihr zu. 

„Bleiben Sie länger in London? Oder gehen Sie wieder zurück nach Frankreich?“

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum Sie das interessiert, aber ich habe nicht vor, das Land wieder zu verlassen. Zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit.“

Hermine dachte gerade darüber nach, wie sie das Gespräch in Gang halten könnte, als eine schneidende Stimme hinter ihr erklang.

„Lucius! Ich habe wirklich keine Lust dazu, den ganzen Tag auf dich zu warten. Ich will das jetzt hinter mich bringen, also komm endlich! Ich habe schon viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet“, Narzissa stand mit wütend funkelnden Augen im Durchgang und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Sie trug ein figurumspielendes Kleid und darüber einen weiten, wehenden Umhang.

Lucius Blick verfinsterte sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er ein strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzte. Er nahm Hermines Hand und küsste sie galant. 

„Miss Granger, es war mir eine wahre Freude, Sie zu sehen. Bitte erweisen Sie mir doch die Ehre, mich heute Abend zum Essen zu begleiten. Ich bin ganz gespannt zu erfahren, wie es Ihnen geht.“ 

Hermine nickte ungläubig. Sie erwiderte nichts, denn auf ihre Stimme wäre in diesem Moment kein Verlass gewesen.

„Um 20 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel?“

Sie nickte erneut und hörte wie Narzissa laut schnaubte.

„Dann bis heute Abend. Ich freue mich darauf.“

Ein drittes Mal nickend, sah Hermine den beiden hinterher. Sie ging ein paar Schritte bis zum Fenster, das einen Blick auf die Winkelgasse freigab und beobachtete Narzissa, die mit unverhohlener Wut aus dem Laden stürmte, und kurz darauf Lucius, der seiner vorweg hastenden Frau scheinbar betont langsam folgte, nachdem er noch einen kurzen Blick zurückgeworfen hatte. Hermine lehnte sich an eines der Bücherregale und schloss die Augen. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte er das ernst gemeint? Es war doch sehr offensichtlich der Versuch gewesen, Narzissa zu verärgern. Sollte sie heute Abend in den Pub kommen? Mit der nicht gerade geringen Chance, dass er gar nicht erst kommen oder sie auf den Arm nehmen würde? Andererseits wollte sie nichts mehr, als ihn wieder zu sehen. Gedankenverloren verließ sie Flourish & Blotts und apparierte nach Hause. 

Ein paar Stunden später stand sie in einer dunklen Ecke in der Winkelgasse und spähte unruhig hinter einem Schild hervor, das Drachenleber für 20 Sickel die Unze anbot. Sie hatte ewig gebraucht, um etwas zum Anziehen zu finden. Sie wollte weder zu förmlich, noch zu aufreizend oder zu leger aussehen. Schlussendlich hatte sie sich für ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Sommerkleid mit winzigen weißen Punkten entschieden, das kein Dekolleté, dafür etwas Rücken zeigte und nicht zu kurz war. Ihre Haare hatte sie nicht besonders frisiert, lediglich eine Strähne ihres Ponys am Hinterkopf befestigt, damit sie sie sich nicht ständig nervös hinter das Ohr streichen konnte. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, dass sie sich übertrieben Mühe gegeben hatte. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen, während sie alle paar Sekunden auf die Uhr sah. 19.57 Uhr. Am liebsten würde sie einfach umkehren. Das wäre vernünftig. Aber das war nicht das, was sie wirklich wollte. Sie kaute ungeduldig auf ihrer Unterlippe und ließ ihren Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen. Es war noch immer warm und viele Hexen und Zauberer waren in der Winkelgasse unterwegs. 

Als sie endlich zwischen den vielen Köpfen einen hellblonden Haarschopf hervor spitzen sah, geriet sie beinahe in Panik. Sie duckte sich hinter die Mauer und lehnte sich an die kühlen Backsteine. Sie versuchte, tief ein- und auszuatmen und das Gefühl ihrer brennenden Eingeweide zu unterdrücken. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke und sah Lucius, der den Tropfenden Kessel fast erreicht hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung trug er nicht seine übliche schwarz auf schwarze Kluft, sondern ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Chino zu eleganten, cognacfarbenen Lederschuhen. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und blieb vor der Eingangstür des Pubs stehen. Hermine verschwand schnell wieder aus dem Blickfeld und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er sah so anders aus, um nicht zu sagen, regelrecht normal, sie konnte es kaum glauben. Der Knoten in ihrem Magen hatte sich noch nicht gelöst und der Drang zu verschwinden wurde immer stärker. Sie hatte einfach Angst davor, enttäuscht zu werden. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, ihn zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm nahe zu sein, doch die Gefahr, dass es nicht so werden würde, wie sie es sich erhofft und erträumt hatte, war immens. Als sie noch einmal um die Mauer spähte, sah sie, wie Lucius gerade auf eine Taschenuhr blickte. Sie sah auf ihre eigene. 20.03 Uhr. Jetzt oder nie. Doch gerade als sie einen Schritt auf die belebte Straße machen wollte, kamen Harry und Ginny Hand in Hand an ihrem Versteck vorbei und ganz entgegen des berühmten Gryffindor-Mutes disapparierte Hermine schnell nach Hause. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Den Rest des Abends hatte Hermine damit verbracht, auf sich selbst sauer zu sein und regungslos auf dem Bett zu liegen. Es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass sich einmal eine solche Gelegenheit bieten würde und sie hatte einen feigen Rückzieher gemacht. Dabei war sie davon überzeugt, dass sie am Ende das, was sie nicht getan hatte, mehr bereuen würde, als das, was sie erlebt hatte. Es half nichts. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, abzuhauen. Und vielleicht war es besser so, denn sie hatte sich immerhin nicht zum Narren gemacht. Obwohl sie nichts getrunken hatte, fühlte sie sich am nächsten Morgen verkatert und unausgeruht. Im Ministerium angekommen, legte sie erst ihre Sachen ab und ging nach ihrer üblichen Runde durch die Abteilung hinauf zu Kingsley Shacklebolts Büro. Ihr Entschluss, Minervas Angebot anzunehmen stand fest, die Details würde sie mit der Schulleiterin klären. Sie klopfte und nach einem kurzen Moment bat sie der große Zauberer herein. Er trug einen seiner üblichen bläulich schimmernden Umhänge und strahlte sie regelrecht an.

„Hermine, wie schön, dass Sie es sich so schnell einrichten konnten.“

Hermines Herz sank ihr in die Hose. Das kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. 

„Ich... weiß nicht genau, was Sie meinen, Kingsley?“

„Haben Sie mein Memo gar nicht erhalten?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich bin gekommen, weil ich Ihnen von meinem Entschluss, als Lehrerin in Hogwarts arbeiten zu wollen, berichten wollte. Ich habe das Angebot der Schulleitung vor ein paar Tagen erhalten und würde es gerne annehmen.“

Der Zaubereiminister ließ sich in den hohen Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Nun, das sind gute Neuigkeiten für die Schülerinnen und Schüler in Hogwarts, würde ich sagen. Natürlich weniger gute Nachrichten für mich und das Ministerium, denn wir verlieren dadurch eine unserer fähigsten Mitarbeiterinnen.“

„Worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen, Sir?“

„In Anbetracht der neuen Umstände...“ 

Er pausierte.

„Bitte, worum geht es? Vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung“, drängte Hermine ihn dazu, weiterzusprechen.

„Nun, ich wollte Ihnen die undankbare Aufgabe übertragen, einen neuen Kollegen einzuarbeiten und dabei im Auge zu behalten.“

„Im Auge behalten? Das ist eher ungewöhnlich.“

„In der Tat“, er seufzte und sah Hermine ernst an, „Lucius Malfoy möchte unbedingt im Ministerium arbeiten und hat dafür alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, bis ich mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte. Ich würde mich deutlich wohler fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass jemand, dem ich uneingeschränkt vertraue, darauf Acht gibt, was er treibt. Ich kann mir einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er unbedingt im Ministerium arbeiten will.“

„Ich verstehe.“

Hermine rieb sich die Schläfen. Es beunruhigte sie, dass ein weiterer Teil ihres Traumes Wirklichkeit wurde. 

„Wenn Sie das nicht möchten, finde ich natürlich eine andere Lösung, gerade wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie uns ohnehin nicht mehr allzu lange erhalten bleiben“, sagte Kingsley.

Hermine wehrte ab: „Nein, ich werde es tun. Ein paar Wochen bin ich ja noch hier und bis dahin haben Sie eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden”, sie überlegte einen Moment, dann fügte sie hinzu, „ich schätze, Sie wollen ihn in meine Abteilung einbinden?“

„Richtig.“

„Dann möchte ich seine Akte einsehen.“

Der Zaubereiminister wirkte einen Moment lang irritiert, dann nickte er und trat an einen großen Aktenschrank. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und sofort sprang eine schmale Schublade auf, aus der er eine Akte zog. Hermine nahm sie entgegen und schlug sie auf. Sie enthielt einige Eintragungen über frühere Tätigkeiten im Ministerium und über die Inhaftierung in Azkaban. Sie blätterte bis ans Ende und las die letzten Verfügungen. Tatsächlich waren die Verliese der Familie Malfoy versiegelt worden, wie sie es im Traum gesehen hatte. Unterzeichnet waren die Anweisungen vom Minister selbst.

„Warum haben Sie ihm den Geldhahn zugedreht?“

„Ich dachte, so kann ich dafür sorgen, dass er wieder aus Großbritannien verschwindet. Die Konten wären sofort freigegeben worden, wenn er wieder ins Ausland gegangen wäre. Nach dem Krieg haben wir eine Vereinbarung mit den Malfoys getroffen. Sie sollten eine enorm großzügige Spende für den Wiederaufbau der Winkelgasse hinterlassen und für mindestens fünf Jahre aus dem Land verschwinden. Ich war damals gegen diese Abmachung, aber ich bin überstimmt worden. Es hat mir nicht gepasst, dass sie sich einfach freikaufen konnten.“

„Aber wenn das damals die Vereinbarung war, dann müssen wir uns heute daran halten. Und das erklärt natürlich auch, warum er hier arbeiten will. Auch ein ehemaliger Todesser muss von etwas leben.“

„Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass dafür wirklich Bedarf besteht. Selbst wenn das in Gringotts gelagerte Gold wegfällt, so besitzen die Malfoys doch noch immer Ländereien und allerlei Wertgegenstände.“

„Würden Sie nicht auch eher arbeiten, als Ihren Familienbesitz zu verkaufen?“

Kingsley sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Hermine?“

„Ich halte es nicht für richtig, ihn weiterhin unter Generalverdacht zu stellen, obwohl er sich an seine Auflagen gehalten hat. Wir müssen Größe zeigen, indem wir ihm eine Chance geben, sich weiter zu rehabilitieren und wieder zu integrieren. Ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass wir ihn nicht gleich ganz ohne Aufsicht arbeiten lassen können, aber ich finde, von weiteren Sanktionen sollte abgesehen werden. Außerdem sendet es ganz widersprüchliche Signale. Sie verweigern ihm den Zugriff auf sein Gold, geben ihm aber gleichzeitig einen Posten im Ministerium, im Kopf der magischen Gesellschaft.“

„Da ist etwas dran. Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“

Hermine lächelte ihn an: „Die Akte behalte ich noch, damit ich sie ausführlich lesen kann. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, natürlich.“

„Selbstverständlich. Er ist ja ab heute Ihr Mitarbeiter.“

Es klopfte.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht”, raunte Kingsley und erhob sich. Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius kam in seiner üblichen schwarzen Kleidung herein. Er ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand des Zaubereiministers und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Herr Minister. Wie schön, Sie zu sehen.“

Kingsley trat einen Schritt zurück und deutete auf Hermine: „Sie kennen Miss Granger noch, nehme ich an?“

Lucius schien sie erst in diesem Moment zu bemerken und nickte.

„Natürlich. Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger? Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns zuletzt sahen? Es fühlt sich beinahe an, als wäre es gestern gewesen.“ 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Amüsement und Bitterkeit.

Sie lief knallrot an und sagte nur: „Mr. Malfoy.“

„Miss Granger ist die Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe und Ihre neue Vorgesetzte“, sagte Kingsley. An Hermine gewandt fügte er hinzu, „am besten nehmen Sie ihn gleich mit und zeigen ihm die Abteilung.“ 

Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Zaubereiminister und gingen schweigend zum Aufzug. In Hermines Kopf schwirrten viele ungeordnete Gedanken umher. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie ihn am Abend zuvor versetzt hatte, sie hatte nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, ihn wieder zu sehen. Vor allem nicht so schnell. Und doch war es so gekommen, wie sie es in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Wenn das wahr geworden ist, dann würden vielleicht auch die anderen Dinge geschehen und das musste um jeden Preis verhindert werden. Aber wie sollte sie den Angriff auf den Muggel verhindern? Würde man ihrer Warnung überhaupt glauben, wenn sie nichts genaues sagen konnte? Und sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Details über ihren Traum bekannt wurden. Die Situation begann sie zu überfordern und es war nicht gerade hilfreich, dass Lucius nun dicht neben ihr stand. Die Aufzugtür schloss sich und er setzte sich in Gang. Hermine warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen kurzen Blick auf den großen Mann neben sich. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand des Fahrstuhls und hatte die Hände lässig in die Hosentasche gesteckt. 

_Zweiter Stock - Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung_

Die Stimme jagte Hermine einen Schauer über den ganzen Körper, jetzt, mit ihm in Fleisch und Blut an ihrer Seite, musste sie unweigerlich an das Ende ihres Traumes denken. Sie atmete tief durch, schloss ihre Augen und schluckte. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, fragte er: „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sehen auf einmal ein wenig blass aus.“

Er wirkte weniger besorgt als neugierig und Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Es ist nichts.“

„Hatten Sie einen schönen Abend?“

Sie räusperte sich: „Ja, hatte ich.“

_Dritter Stock - Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen_

„Das freut mich. Ich hatte eine Verabredung mit einer außergewöhnlichen jungen Hexe, aber sie ist leider nicht gekommen.“

„Vielleicht hat sie ihre Einladung nicht ernst genommen?“

„Möglich. Sie kam auch zugegebenermaßen etwas plötzlich.“

Hermine schwieg, denn sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte sie nicht erneut eingeladen und sie hatte nicht den Mut, es selbst zu tun. Dabei...

_Vierter Stock - Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe_

Lucius wies mit der Hand auf die geöffnete Tür und sagte: „Nach Ihnen“, womit er Hermine aus ihren Träumereien riss und in die Realität zurückholte.

Die Tour durch die Abteilung war kurz, Hermine machte nur bei Will Frogham und Doc, alias Paul Ignuts, einen etwas längeren Stop, um den beiden den neuen Kollegen zu präsentieren. Sie würde nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen und ihn nicht in das Kern-Team integrieren. Noch einmal? Sie musste wirklich versuchen, diesen vermaledeiten Traum auszublenden und im Jetzt zu leben. Doc trug einen seiner hypnotischen Anzüge, wie Hermine sie nannte. Er war aus knallgelbem Cord, auf den viele unterschiedlich große, weiße Kreise gestickt waren, die, wenn man lange genug darauf schaute, anfingen, sich zu bewegen. Er reichte Lucius die Hand, wenngleich sein Blick eindeutig skeptisch war. Will dagegen nickte nur kurz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um deutlich zu machen, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, zu viel Zeit mit dem Neuen zu verbringen. 

„Mr. Malfoy wird uns ab heute unterstützen, ich bin mir sicher, dass er einige hilfreiche, äh, Tipps hat, die uns helfen können.“

„Er hat doch überhaupt keine Erfahrung oder auch nur irgendeinen Bezug zu magischen Geschöpfen. Was soll er bei uns?“, Will kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Wir alle haben einmal hier angefangen, ohne einen direkten Bezug zu der Arbeit zu haben, Will. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt ein wenig unerwartet kommt, aber wir werden das Beste daraus machen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy auch sein Möglichstes tun wird, um sich sinnvoll einzubringen, nicht wahr?“

„Aber natürlich“, sagte er knapp und verließ das Büro.

„Gebt ihm eine Chance, Leute.“ 

Doc sah kurz zu seinem Freund, dann sagte er: „Machen wir.“

Draußen vor der Tür wartete Lucius auf sie und Hermine führte ihn zu ihrem eigenen Büro, das nur ein paar Türen weiter lag. Daneben war ein neues Schild mit der Aufschrift „L. Malfoy“ erschienen. 

„Kommen Sie einen Moment mit herein, ich erkläre Ihnen kurz, wie wir hier arbeiten und dann überlegen wir gemeinsam, wo wir Sie am Besten einsetzen können.“

Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten, sagte sie: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie wissen, womit wir uns hier in dieser Abteilung beschäftigen. Die meisten meiner Mitarbeiter haben sich über die Jahre auf einen bestimmten Bereich spezialisiert, ich würde Ihnen gerne einfach verschiedene Akten geben, die Sie sich einmal ansehen und bearbeiten. Dann fällt uns die Entscheidung sicher leichter, wo Sie letztendlich am besten eingesetzt werden können. Sind Sie damit einverstanden? Oder haben Sie schon eine genaue Vorstellung, wo Sie sich einbringen wollen?“

„Nein, ich denke, einen Einblick in die verschiedenen Arbeitsbereiche zu bekommen, ist eine gute Idee.“

„Haben Sie Fragen?“

„Bis wann brauchen Sie die Akten wieder?“

„Sehen Sie einfach einmal wie sie damit zurecht kommen. Ich gebe Ihnen nichts dringendes, dann können Sie sich die Zeit nehmen, die Sie brauchen.“ 

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„In Ordnung, dann...“

„Ihr Büro liegt direkt nebenan, Sie können durch die Glastür hinüber gehen“, Hermine stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand, „auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Mr. Malfoy. Und willkommen.“

Er ergriff sie und drückte fest zu: „Vielen Dank“, dann wand er sich um und ging in das kleine, dunkle Büro. Hermine ging hinüber zu ihrem Fenster und sah hinaus. Hier konnte er sie nicht sehen und sie konnte nach Herzenslust grinsen. Als es ein paar Stunden später endlich an der Verbindungstür klopfte und er den Kopf herein streckte, hatte sie bereits hunderte Male auf die Uhr gespäht und gehofft, dass es bald so weit sein würde. 

„Ich bin soweit fertig, falls Sie einen Blick darauf werfen wollen?“

„Ja, ich bin sofort bei Ihnen.“

Sie tat so, als würde sie noch etwas zu Ende schreiben, doch in Wirklichkeit kritzelte sie nur ein paar Linien auf ein Stück Pergament. 

„Na dann lassen Sie mal sehen. Wie sind Sie zurecht gekommen?“

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Die Arbeit unterscheidet sich nicht grundlegend von meiner früheren Tätigkeit im Ministerium.“

Er folgte ihr hinüber und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Schreibtisch, wodurch er ihr den Weg nach draußen abschnitt. Hermine fühlte sich jedoch nicht bedroht oder eingeschüchtert, es war einfach ohnehin nicht viel Platz in diesem kleinen Raum. Sie las stumm die Unterlagen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie kaum etwas auszusetzen hatte. Lächelnd klappte sie die Akten zu und stand auf.

„Ich bin positiv überrascht, Mr. Malfoy. Sie werden mit Sicherheit eine Bereicherung.“

„Für Sie?“, fragte er süffisant.

„Nun, für meine Abteilung, also für mein Team, ich meine...“ 

Sie räusperte sich und lief rot an. Verlegen drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei. An der Tür blieb sie stehen und wand sich zu ihm um. Ein schelmisches Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen und Hermine vermied, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, was gar nicht so leicht war, denn eigentlich wollte sie in den grauen Tiefen versinken. Und noch so viel mehr. Wenn du das willst, Hermine, dann zier dich nicht so, sondern mach etwas dafür, dachte sie sich.

„Würden Sie mich heute Abend in den Tropfenden Kessel begleiten?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Schnell fuhr sie fort, „Auf einen Willkommenstrunk? Ich würde gerne mehr über Sie erfahren.“ 

„Sie wollen etwas über mich erfahren? Ich hätte gedacht, Sie wissen bereits alles, was Sie wissen wollen und noch mehr.“ 

„Nun, ich weiß natürlich, was man sich über Sie erzählt und welche Rolle Sie im Krieg gespielt haben. Aber ich wüsste gerne etwas über Sie als Person, verstehen Sie?“

Lucius betrachtete sie einen Moment skeptisch, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

„Ich hatte heute Abend ohnehin noch nichts vor, aber den Tropfenden Kessel würde ich nicht als Treffpunkt wählen. Ich habe schlechte Erinnerungen an diesen Pub“, zwinkernd fügte er hinzu, „ich bin einmal zu oft versetzt worden.“

„Was schlagen Sie vor?“ 

Hermines Herz klopfte wie wild, sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sich wirklich mit ihr treffen würde, nachdem was am Abend zuvor passiert war.

„Den Blinden Troll?“

„In der Nocturngasse?“

„Haben Sie ein Problem damit?“

„Nein, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir den gleichen Pub meinen. Dann treffen wir uns da so um halb 8 Uhr?“

„Einverstanden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich darauf freuen oder lieber besorgt sein sollte.“ 

Er lachte laut, und Hermine grinste verlegen. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Nachdem sie sich zu Hause noch einmal frisch gemacht hatte, apparierte Hermine am Abend in die Nocturngasse. Lucius war noch nicht da, daher wartete sie ungeduldig vor dem Eingang des Blinden Trolls. Sie befürchtete, dass er sie aus Rache für den Abend zuvor versetzen würde. Es herrschte ein ziemlich großer Andrang, immer wieder betraten grüppchenweise Hexen und Zauberer den Pub. Sie trat an das Schaufenster des gegenüber liegenden Ladens, um ihren Lippenstift zu kontrollieren, und zupfte das gepunktete Kleid und ihr Haar zurecht. Ihre braunen Locken waren allerdings widerspenstig wie eh und je. 

„Für mich sehen Sie gut genug aus, Miss Granger“, hörte sie da seine Stimme und zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Lucius stand ein paar Meter entfernt und grinste. Scheinbar hatte er sie schon eine Weile beobachtet. Er trug eine helle Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe leger geöffnet waren.

„Wollen wir?“ 

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf. Der Pub war brechend voll. Sie konnte keinen freien Tisch sehen und sogar an der Theke saßen Leute, die sich angeregt unterhielten und Drinks in den Händen hielten.

„Ganz schön viel los“, sagte sie, „sieht nicht so aus, als wäre noch Platz für uns.“

„Warten Sie einen Moment, ich frage nach.“ 

Hermine beobachtete, wie er sich durch die vielen feiernden Hexen und Zauberer bis zur Bar kämpfte und kurz darauf zurück kam. 

„Es gibt nur noch einen Tisch in einem der Schlupflöcher. Wenn Ihnen das nichts ausmacht...“

„Das ist in Ordnung für mich.“

„Gut, was wollen Sie trinken?“

„Einen Apfelwein.“

„Kommt sofort. Sie können schon vorgehen.“ 

Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des hintersten Séparée. Sie ging hinüber zum letzten freien Schlupfloch. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen ein Väschen mit frischen Blumen und eine große, wachstropfende Kerze. Der Vorhang war auf einer Seite festgebunden und schirmte so eine Hälfte der Nische ab. 

„Möchten Sie im Verborgenen sitzen?“, fragte Lucius, als er kurz darauf mit zwei Gläsern zurückkam. Er stellte sie ab und zog den Vorhang ein Stück zurück, um sie durch zu lassen: „Nicht, dass jemand die Leiterin einer Ministeriumsabteilung hier in dieser Spelunke zu Gesicht bekommt. Noch dazu in meiner Gesellschaft.“

„Sie arbeiten auch für das Ministerium, Mr. Malfoy“, stellte Hermine sachlich fest, doch sie duckte sich unter dem Stoff durch und setzte sich, Lucius nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Sein Gesicht war von den Lampen der Kneipe ein wenig erhellt, die Kerze spendete dagegen kaum Licht. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ unter dem hölzernen Baldachin eine Lichtkugel erscheinen, die alles in warmes Licht tauchte. 

„Jetzt haben Sie dem Ort seine ganze Stimmung genommen“, lachte er.

„Ich esse nicht gerne im Dunkeln.“

„Ach, es kommt darauf an. Den Nachtisch genieße ich auch mal ganz gerne, wenn es dunkel ist.“ 

„Heben Sie sich den Gedanken an den Nachtisch für später auf“, sagte Hermine und grinste. 

Lucius hob das Glas und fragte: „Worauf trinken wir?“

„Auf erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit?“

„Dann, auf erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit.“ 

Die Gläser klirrten und Hermine nahm einen Schluck. Da war mehr Alkohol drin, als sie erwartet hatte, sie würde sich zügeln müssen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie beobachteten einen Moment stumm die Menschenmenge, dann fragte er: „Sie sind also dafür vorgesehen, für mich das Kindermädchen zu spielen?“

Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Getränk: „Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Miss Granger, ich bin nicht dumm. Ich habe mir gleich gedacht, dass der Zaubereiminister mich sicher nicht ohne Aufsicht lassen wird. Mit Ihnen hätte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet. Und schon gar nicht mit Ihrer Freundlichkeit, wenn ich das hinzufügen darf.“

„Sie dürfen. Ich halte nicht viel davon, in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Wenn Sie versuchen wollen, wieder in England Fuß zu fassen und dabei Ihren Beitrag für die Zauberergemeinschaft leisten, bin ich die Letzte, die Ihnen Steine in den Weg rollt. Und Sie haben natürlich damit Recht, dass Kingsley mir aufgetragen hat, ein Auge auf Sie zu werfen.“

Er hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue: „So? Hat er das?“

„Auf Sie zu haben, natürlich“, korrigierte sie sich hastig. 

„Alles andere hätte mich auch sehr gewundert.“

„Nun, dafür brauche ich keine Anweisung“, sagte Hermine und hätte sich am liebsten die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Stattdessen nahm sie einen Schluck Apfelwein. Als sie wieder aufblickte, sah Lucius sie nachdenklich an. 

„Miss Granger, warum wollten Sie sich mit mir treffen?“

„Ich dachte, das liegt auf der Hand?“

„Ich würde es gerne hören.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie gestern Abend versetzt habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ernst gemeint war oder ob Sie das nur gesagt haben, um Ihre Frau zu verärgern. Als ich dann in der Winkelgasse stand und auf Sie wartete... Ich hatte ohnehin schon Zweifel, ob das Ganze eine gute Idee ist.“

„Sie wollten sich also als eine Art Wiedergutmachung treffen?“

„Ja. Also. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte Sie sehen. Kennenlernen. Ich meine...“, sie seufzte, „Vielleicht ist es auch ein wenig albern, aber... ich habe von Ihnen geträumt und habe das Gefühl, Sie dadurch aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel zu kennen. Es war auch kein normaler Traum, es war... anders. Echter irgendwie... Es ist schwer zu erklären“, plapperte sie.

Lucius hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet und nickte nun langsam. Er schien zu überlegen, was er darauf antworten sollte. Endlich sagte er: „Ich möchte Ihnen gerne von einem meiner Träume erzählen.“

Hermine riss erstaunt die Augen auf und wartete gespannt auf seine Worte, während ihr Herz laut pochte.

„Ich möchte nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber in diesem speziellen Traum haben wir uns durch die gemeinsame Arbeit im Ministerium besser kennengelernt. Es sind auch einige unschöne Dinge geschehen, darauf will ich jetzt gar nicht weiter eingehen. Der springende Punkt ist, dass wir uns nicht nur besser kennengelernt haben, sondern...“, er stockte, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte.

Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Unterlippe zu beben begann und ihre Augen brannten, und versuchte, es weg zu blinzeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Heiße Tränen rollten langsam ihre Wangen hinab und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, um sie zu verbergen. 

„Hermine“, hörte sie ihn leise sagen, bevor sie durch ihre Finger hindurch sah, wie der Tisch beiseite geschoben wurde. Lucius setzte sich neben sie und zog sanft ihre Hände weg. Vorsichtig wischte er ihre Tränen beiseite und streichelte mit dem Daumen ihre Wange, bevor er sich ein Stück nach vorne beugte und die restlichen Spuren der salzigen Flüssigkeit fort küsste. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper, jede Faser war angespannt und wie elektrisiert. Er hielt einen Moment inne, seine Stirn an ihre gelehnt, und sie griff hinter sich, um die Verschnürung des Vorhangs zu lösen. Der schwere Stoff schwang zur Seite und verbarg sie nun vor dem Rest des Pubs. 

Ein wenig scheu hob sie ihre Hände und legte sie auf seinen Rücken. Sie hatte kurz die Befürchtung, dass er einfach verpuffen wurde, doch er war warm und sehr lebendig. Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln und schloss die Augen, als ihre Nasen sich zärtlich berührten. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und neigte ihren Kopf ein Stückchen, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich fanden. Dieser Kuss war so sanft, wie man es von einem Mann mit Lucius Ruf nicht erwartet hätte. Für Hermine fühlte es sich perfekt an. Erst beinahe keusche Berührungen ihrer Lippen, bis sie beide ihre Münder öffneten und den Kuss intensivierten. Als sich ihre Zungen schließlich berührten, entfuhr ihr ein leises Seufzen. Lucius hatte noch immer eine Hand in ihren Locken vergraben und kraulte ihren Hinterkopf. Sie lösten sich kurz voneinander und Hermine beendete den Helligkeitszauber, sodass nur noch die Kerze ein spärliches, flackerndes Licht spendete. 

„Hatte ich etwa doch Recht, was die Stimmung angeht?“

„Sei leise und küss mich.“

Lucius lachte und erwiderte verführerisch: „Wie Ihr befehlt, Mylady.“

Dieser zweite Kuss war weniger zärtlich und deutlich leidenschaftlicher. Hermine krallte sich in seinen Rücken und erwiderte jede seiner Regungen mit der gleichen Sehnsucht. Sie verspürte dieselbe Begierde, wie sie sie in ihrem Traum empfunden hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper sehnte sich danach, von ihm berührt zu werden und als ihre Hände auf Erkundungstour gingen, konnte sie fühlen, dass auch Lucius deutlich erregt war. 

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden“, hauchte sie und als er nickte, packte sie ihn fest am Arm und apparierte in ihre Wohnung.

Dort angekommen verschwendeten sie keine Zeit. Hermine zog hastig ihre Schuhe aus und auch Lucius trat seine achtlos von sich, bevor er sie hoch hob. Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ohne mit dem Küssen aufzuhören, trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett lagen unzählige Klamotten und davor stapelten sich verschiedene Schuhe. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, das Chaos, das ihre Kleidersuche verursacht hatte, wieder zu beseitigen. Lucius lachte, als er sie inmitten der bunten Sachen absetzte, und Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab, um die Unordnung verschwinden zu lassen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und beobachtete, wie er langsam sein Hemd aufknöpfte, während um ihn herum Kleidungsstücke von Zauberhand zusammengefaltet wurden und auf fein säuberlichen Stapeln im Schrank landeten. Hermine hatte kein Auge für das bunte Treiben, sondern genoss den Anblick des nackten Oberkörpers. 

Er ließ sein Hemd neben sich auf den Boden fallen und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie legte den Zauberstab neben sich und ergriff sie. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie hoch und ließ seine Hände links und rechts an ihrem Körper entlang nach unten wandern. Als sie den Saum ihres Kleides erreicht hatten, drehten sie um, und nahmen den Stoff mit sich. Hermine streckte ihre Arme über den Kopf und ärgerte sich kurz darüber, dass sie keine passende Unterwäsche trug. Für eine Gelegenheit wie diese hatte sie extra ein paar hübsche und, wie sie fand, sexy aussehende Sets aus Spitze gekauft. Aber damit, dass es dazu kommen würde, war nun wirklich nicht zu rechnen gewesen. Ihr Ärger verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war, denn Lucius hielt sich ohnehin nicht lange damit auf. Gekonnt öffnete er den Verschluss ihres BHs und warf ihn achtlos zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken, die bereits auf dem Boden gelandet waren. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, bevor er sie erneut stürmisch küsste. Sie nestelte derweil an seiner Gürtelschnalle herum, durch den Kuss war sie jedoch so abgelenkt, dass sie sie nicht gleich auf bekam. Endlich schaffte sie es und als sie erst den Knopf und dann den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete und sie langsam nach unten zog, begann sie damit, seinen Hals, seine Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Bauch zu liebkosen. Er befreite sich aus den Hosenbeinen und entledigte sich auch gleich seiner Socken. 

Langsam bewegten sie sich auf das Bett zu und als Hermine mit den Beinen gegen die Matratze stieß, ließ sie sich darauf sinken. Lucius hatte seine Finger in den Stoff ihrer Unterhose gehakt und zog sie flink nach unten, bevor sie die Bettdecke berührte. Mit Schwung warf er den Slip über seine Schulter und beobachtete, wie Hermine rückwärts bis ans Kopfende krabbelte und ihn mit dem Zeigefinger anlockte. Er grinste und legte sich neben sie, ihre Silhouette mit den leichtesten Berührungen triezend. Sie verschlangen ihre Arme zu einer engen Umarmung und Hermine fühlte das erste Mal die schlecht verheilten Narben auf Lucius Rücken. Vorsichtig fuhr sie sie mit den Fingern ab.

„Woher sind die?“, flüsterte sie.

„Das erzählte ich dir ein andermal. Es ist keine gute Geschichte für einen Moment wie diesen“, er sah sie ernst an und sie fragte sich, ob sie sie überhaupt hören wollte, denn es hatte sicher etwas mit Voldemort und seiner düsteren Vergangenheit zu tun.

Als er sie gierig küsste und mit seiner warmen Hand an der Innenseite ihres Beines entlang fuhr, schüttelte sie diese Gedanken schnell ab. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich allein auf seine Berührungen. Er wusste ganz genau, was er da tat und fand auf Anhieb die richtigen Stellen, um Hermine zu reizen. Während er sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle neckte, widmete sein Mund sich ihren Brüsten, die schon nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit geschrien hatten. Seine langen Haare kitzelten sie dabei ganz leicht am Bauch und die vielen intensiven Reize waren beinahe zu viel für ihren Körper, so geballt kamen sie in diesem Moment. Die angestaute Frustration und Sehnsucht der letzten Wochen und Monate entlud sich schließlich und sie schrie ihre Erleichterung heraus, bevor sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. 

Lucius rollte sich mit dem Oberkörper auf sie und strich ihr sanft über das Kinn. Dann griff er nach ihren Händen und streckte sie über ihren Kopf, die Finger fest ineinander greifend, bis sie das Kopfende des Bettes erreichten. Hermine rutschte ein wenig und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als ihn endlich in sich zu spüren und zu ihrer beiden großen Freude erfüllte er ihr den Wunsch. Sie fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf einer Wolke der Glückseligkeit davon schwebten. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Als Hermine von den ersten kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, war das Bett neben ihr leer, aber noch warm. Sie streckte sich gähnend und wickelte sich in ihren Morgenmantel, bevor sie in die Küche ging. Lucius saß am Tisch und rührte gedankenverloren in einer Tasse. Als er sie hereinkommen sah, lächelte er und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen. Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und nahm sich auch eine Tasse, die sie mit heißem Tee füllte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte sie, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Die paar Stunden, die du mir gegönnt hast, ja.“ 

Er zwinkerte und Hermine errötete. In dieser Nacht hatten sie tatsächlich kaum wirklich geschlafen, dafür immer wieder miteinander. Er stand auf und nahm einen letzten Schluck Tee. 

„Ich werde dann mal gehen. Ich sollte duschen und mir etwas frisches anziehen. Wir sehen uns später im Ministerium.“

Hermine nickte und mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand er. Später, im Ministerium, sah sie gerade ihre Notizen über den Traum durch und überlegte, wie sie den Angriff am besten angehen könnten, als Harry hereinkam. 

„Guten Morgen, alles gut bei dir?“

Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Alles gut, ja. Und bei dir? Wolltest du etwas bestimmtes oder einfach nur Hallo sagen?“

„Och, ich dachte, ich sehe mal bei dir vorbei. Molly war gestern Abend bei uns und hat erzählt, dass Ron wieder im Fuchsbau wohnt.“

„Oh.“

„Willst du darüber reden?“

„Ehrlich gesagt... Nein.“

„Aha.“ 

Harry grinste. 

„Was ist?“

Er tippte sich an seinen Hals und zwinkerte.

„Ich verstehe nicht?“

„Du hast da einen Knutschfleck. Den wirst du ja wohl irgendwo herhaben.“

Sie fasste sich mit hochrotem Kopf an den Hals stammelte: „Ich... habe es doch schon gesagt. Ich will nicht darüber reden.“

„Komm schon. Ist doch nichts dabei. Ein bisschen Versöhnungssex?“

„Harry!“

Der Auror lachte: „Oh, Hermine. Da wird Molly ganz schön erleichtert sein. Ich glaube, die Vorstellung, dass unser Ron wieder daheim wohnt, hat sie ziemlich aufgeregt. Wo doch endlich einmal alle aus dem Haus waren.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ron und ich haben uns wirklich getrennt, Harry. Daran wird sich auch nichts mehr ändern.“

„Äh... Aber...“

„Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?“

„Okay. Ich bin zwar verwirrt, aber okay.“

„Ich bräuchte einige Auroren für einen Einsatz. Ich habe... vertrauliche Informationen erhalten, dass in einer Ruine in“, sie sah auf ihre Notizen, „Schottland ein Rudel unregistrierter Werwölfe Quartier bezogen hat. Wir müssen sie vor heute Abend festsetzen.“

„Ein Rudel?“

„Ja, es sind wohl mindestens sieben.“

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Dann brauchst du, lass mich überlegen, zwölf Leute? Will und Doc werden sicher mit von der Partie sein oder?“

„Ja, die beiden, Lucius und ich.“

„Lucius? Lucius, wer?“

„Malfoy, natürlich.“

„Achso, klar“, Harry nickte. Dann sah er sie auf einmal mit gerunzelter Stirn an, „Wie bitte?“

„Lucius Malfoy. Du kennst ihn?“

„Sehr lustig, Hermine, willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?“

„Er arbeitet seit Anfang dieser Woche in meiner Abteilung.“

„Ich fasse zusammen, ein bekannter Todesser ist nicht nur zurück aus dem Exil, sondern er arbeitet auch noch für dich und du nennst ihn bereits beim Vornamen. Und du hältst es nicht für notwendig, uns davon zu erzählen?“

„Naja, ich... es ist nicht so, dass...“

„Lass stecken, Hermine. Ich sehe mal, was sich wegen eures Werwolfproblems machen lässt“, er stürmte hinaus und ließ die Tür hinter sich zu knallen. 

Sie rollte die Augen. Das war so typisch Harry. Er hatte das Zauberwort Malfoy gehört und schon machte er die Schotten dicht. Immerhin wollte er ihr Auroren zur Seite stellen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch den genauen Standort der Ruine herausfinden und einen Plan machen, wie man die Werwölfe am sichersten außer Gefecht setzen könnte. Sie verließ ihr Büro, um nach Will und Doc zu suchen und sie in ihr Vorhaben einzuweihen. Hoffentlich fragten sie nicht, wer oder was ihre vertrauliche Quelle war, denn normalerweise hielten sie solche Informationen nicht voreinander geheim. Sie hatte allerdings wenig Lust, ihren Traum auch nur ansatzweise mit den beiden zu diskutieren. 

„Kommt ihr zwei kurz mit in den Besprechungsraum? Wir haben etwas für heute Abend zu planen“, fragte sie, als sie ihre beiden Kollegen in der Teeküche beim allmorgendlichen Heißgetränk fand. 

„Klar, Chefin!“

„Will! Du weißt, dass...“

„Ja, ja. Gönn mir doch den Spaß“, lachte der große Mann mit den wild abstehenden Locken und dem für die Augen sehr anstrengenden, schwarz-weiß gemusterten Anzug.

Sein Freund schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und sagte: „Irgendwann verhext sie dich. Und womit? Mit Recht.“

„Aber sie ist nunmal unsere Chefin“, Will gestikulierte unschuldig mit den Händen, „daran kann ich nichts ändern.“

Er lachte, doch das Lachen gefror auf seinem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen.“ 

Lucius stand im Türrahmen, sein übliches schwarzes Ensemble tragend, und wirkte amüsiert. 

„Für einen kurzen, wundervollen Moment dachte ich, wir sind ihn los“, raunte Will Doc zu, natürlich gerade laut genug, dass alle es hören konnten.

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und sagte: „Gut, dass du da bist, wir wollten gerade rüber in den Besprechungsraum gehen und die Lage besprechen.“

Er trat einen Schritt beiseite und sagte: „Nach euch.“

Doc packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, während Hermine mit Lucius zurückblieb, der leise die Tür schloss.

„Und? Was hast du den beiden erzählt? Du hast da übrigens...“, er deutete grinsend auf den kleinen Bluterguss an ihrem Hals.

„Ich weiß, vielen Dank“, sagte sie und hielt ihre Hand darüber, „ich habe ihnen noch gar nichts erzählt. Es wäre mir unangenehm, wenn sie zu viele Details wüssten.“

„Ich bin mir jetzt gar nicht sicher, welche Details du meinst“, zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte ihn. 

„Also, ich habe mir überlegt, dass du sagst, jemand aus deiner Vergangenheit hat dir einen Tipp gegeben, dass in dieser schottischen Ruine ein Rudel Werwölfe haust. Das ist nur eine halbe Lüge und ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden zu viele Fragen stellen werden.“

„Das glaubst du nicht? Ich für meinen Teil vermute eher, dass Mister Wenn-Blicke-töten-könnten keine Gelegenheit auslässt, um etwas zu finden, das er gegen mich verwenden kann. Dubiose Kontakte sind da sicher ein guter Anfang.“

„Gut, wenn du meinst, dann bleibt es bei einer anonymen Quelle.“

Auf einmal packte er sie an der Taille und hob sie auf die Küchentheke. „In Ordnung“, flüsterte er, bevor er sie stürmisch küsste. Hermine erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich und ihr Herz klopfte im Angesicht der Gefahr, dass jeden Moment jemand hereinkommen konnte. 

„Hast du noch nach letzter Nacht noch nicht genug von mir?“, kicherte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Ich werde wohl niemals genug von dir bekommen. Zumindest, bis du alt und schrumpelig wirst, dann werde ich mir eine Jüngere suchen müssen. Aber wir sollten die beiden nicht länger warten lassen, sonst schicken sie noch einen Suchtrupp nach dir los.“

„So ein Unsinn“, sagte Hermine, hopste auf den Boden und knuffte ihn in die Seite, „alter Mann.“

Sie folgten den anderen in den Besprechungsraum und Hermine ließ auf dem großen Tisch eine Karte erscheinen, auf der die Ruine Finlarig und die bewaldete Umgebung eingezeichnet waren. 

„Ich habe einen anonymen Hinweis erhalten, dass sich da drin ein Rudel Werwölfe aufhält“, sie tippte auf die Ruine, „es sollen um die sieben sein, das heißt, wir müssen schnell handeln, bevor sie größeren Schaden anrichten können.“

„Und das hast du aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle?“, Doc runzelte die Stirn, „ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass uns ein ganzes Rudel unbekannt geblieben ist.“

„Wie gesagt, es war ein anonymer Hinweis. Ich weiß, dass wir keine stichhaltigen Beweise dafür haben, dass es stimmt, aber wir müssen dem trotzdem nachgehen. Ich könnte nicht mehr ruhig schlafen, wenn jetzt etwas passieren würde.“

„Da ist etwas dran. Es erscheint mir dennoch mehr als unwahrscheinlich.“

Hermine zuckte die Schultern: „Selbst wenn es sich als Finte entpuppt, wir verlieren ja nichts dabei, wenn wir dem nachgehen. Ich habe schon in der Aurorenzentrale angefragt und gehe davon aus, dass uns einige Helfer zur Seite gestellt werden.“

„Also gut“, Will seufzte, „Wie sieht der Plan aus?“

„Ich vermute, dass das Rudel einige Schutzzauber errichtet hat. Wir werden uns daher aufteilen und in kleinen Gruppen an mehreren Punkten rings um die Ruine ansetzen. In Deckung einkreisen, Zauber aufheben, zugreifen. Wie immer eigentlich, nur in etwas größerem Stil.“

„Klingt einfach“, sagte Doc.

„Hoffen wir, dass es das auch wird“, sagte Lucius, „wir dürfen auf keinen Fall unterschätzen, dass wir es mit einem Rudel kurz vor der Verwandlung zu tun haben.“

„Wir machen den Job schon eine Weile, danke für den Hinweis, Malfoy“, zischte Will.

Hermine bemerkte, wie sich Lucius neben ihr anspannte und die Kiefer aufeinander presste, doch nach einem kurzem Moment beruhigte er sich wieder und nickte nur stumm. Will ging ihm ganz offensichtlich auf die Nerven.

„Mit so vielen Werwölfen auf einmal hatten wir es tatsächlich noch nie zu tun. Ich denke, es wäre sinnvoll, dass wir uns mit den Auroren besprechen und unsere Zauber koordinieren“, sagte Doc und fügte an Hermine gewandt hinzu, „soll ich in die Zentrale gehen und nachfragen, wie es aussieht?“

„Nein, das mache ich selbst. Ihr könnt inzwischen weiterarbeiten. Gab es schon Rückmeldungen aus den Zentren?“

Doc nickte: „Aus allen. Wir sind voll.“

„Jetzt schon?“, Hermine blickte auf die große Uhr an der Wand. Es war kurz nach 9 Uhr, „das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Dann sollten wir uns beeilen.“

Sie machte sich auf in die Aurorenzentrale im zweiten Stock. Als sie auf den Aufzug wartete, holte Lucius sie ein. 

„Worum ging es da gerade? Welche Zentren sind voll?“

„Die Werwolfzentren. Wir haben sie vor ein paar Jahren eingerichtet, damit die Lykanthropen sich in einer gesicherten und überwachten Umgebung verwandeln können.“

„Und das funktioniert?"

 _Dritter Stock - Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophe_ n

„Das würde ich schon sagen, ja. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie uns so viele entgangen sein können. Sie müssen bisher sehr diskret vorgegangen sein.“

„Diskretion ist nicht gerade eine Eigenschaft, die ich mit Werwölfen in Verbindung bringe.“

„Nein, ich auch nicht“, sagte Hermine, als sich die Aufzugtür öffnete.

_Zweiter Stock - Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung_

„Denkst du, dass wirklich Greyback hinter all dem steckt?“

Er zögerte einen Moment: „Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich nicht. Er ist zwar skrupellos und auf eine Art gerissen, aber er ist nicht besonders schlau. Ich kann mir eigentlich kaum vorstellen, dass er unentdeckt ein ganzes Rudel aufbauen und führen könnte. Dafür fehlt ihm der Verstand. Und die Disziplin.“

Hermine verstand, was er meinte. Um unentdeckt zu bleiben, müsste er das Rudel unter Kontrolle behalten und von dem zu urteilen, was sie über ihn wusste, war er nicht der Inbegriff von Selbstbeherrschung. Auf dem Weg zur Aurorenzentrale kamen ihnen einige ernst drein blickende Zauberer entgegen, die offensichtlich irritiert über Lucius Anwesenheit waren, doch keine größere Reaktion zeigten, vermutlich, weil er in Hermines Begleitung war. Vor Harrys Büro machten sie Halt.

„Willst du mit rein kommen?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Warum nicht? Jetzt bin ich ja schonmal da.“

Hermine klopfte und als sie von drinnen ein „Ja?“ hörte, traten sie ein.

„Hallo Harry.“ 

Ihr Freund erhob sich und kam um seinen vollgepackten Schreibtisch herum. Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Kopfnicken und ignorierte ihren Begleiter vollkommen.

„Ah, Hermine, ich wollte gerade zu dir. Ich kann dir leider nur fünf Leute mitgeben.“

„Oh, okay. Das muss dann wohl reichen.“

„Das sind zu wenige. Das ist zu riskant, Hermine“, sagte Lucius bestimmt. 

„Wenn wir uns gut abstimmen...“

„Nein, das ist keine gute Idee.“

„Und was schlägst du vor, dass wir tun sollen? Wir können doch nicht einfach zusehen...“

Harry räusperte sich: „Ist das dann alles? Ich habe zu tun.“

Sie seufzte: „Ja, danke Harry. Schickst du uns deine Leute bitte sofort? Wir müssen den Plan besprechen.“

„Na das lief ja nicht besonders. Ich dachte, ihr seid so gut befreundet? Du, Potter und Weasley?“

„Harry war nicht gerade darüber begeistert, dass du hier arbeitest. Und dass ich ihm davon nicht gleich erzählt habe. Dann hat er noch den Knutschfleck entdeckt und vermutlich ist er sauer, weil er denkt, dass ich gleich nach der Trennung von Ron mit dem nächstbesten in die Kiste springe.“

„Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass er nicht weiß, mit wem du tatsächlich in der Kiste warst?“, er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nein. Und ich denke, das sollte vorerst auch so bleiben.“

„In Ordnung. Ich wollte es ohnehin nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Und was machen wir jetzt mit unserem Rudel? Ich halte fünf Auroren plus uns vier für zu wenige. Ich bin zwar ein wirklich mächtiger und beeindruckender, nicht zu vergessen, gut aussehender, Dunkler Zauberer, aber die anderen...“

Hermine unterbrach ihn schnaubend: „Lass das lieber nicht Will hören, der springt dir gleich an die Gurgel.“ 

Nachdenklich fügte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen. Wenn etwas passiert und wir nichts unternommen haben...“

„Manchmal muss man den Dingen seinen Lauf lassen. Es sind ohnehin ziemlich merkwürdige Umstände, unter denen wir von dem Rudel erfahren haben.“

Da hatte er natürlich Recht und Hermine fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wie es eigentlich sein konnte, dass sie beide, wie es schien, den gleichen visionären Traum erlebt hatten. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Die fünf Auroren kamen kurz nach ihnen in den Besprechungsraum und Hermine erläuterte ihnen die Lage. Es waren allesamt erfahrene Kämpfer und talentierte Magier, doch Lucius hatte recht, es war riskant. Ein Rudel entwickelte immer eine ganz eigene Dynamik und sie standen kurz vor der Verwandlung, was sie um ein vielfaches gefährlicher machte. Aber sie konnte nicht einfach untätig bleiben und das war ihre einzige Chance, den Angriff auf den Muggel zu verhindern. 

„Ich melde unseren Einsatz an“, sagte Will, nachdem sie alles ausführlich besprochen hatten. 

„Gut, wir treffen uns in einer Viertelstunde im Atrium“, sagte Hermine und nickte ihrem Team aufmunternd zu, „wir schaffen das.“

„Ich kann deinen Optimismus nicht teilen. Das ist keine gute Idee“, raunte Lucius, als die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Wenn du nicht mitkommen...“

„Natürlich komme ich mit. Ich lasse dich sicher nicht allein dort hin“, er strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Sie ist nicht allein, Malfoy.“ 

Harry stand in der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt: „Hermine, erklärst du mir, was hier vor geht?“

Sie schrak zusammen und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, aber sie fand keinen. 

„Oh bei Merlins Barte, Harry. Was glaubst du denn?“, seufzte sie schließlich.

Er kam auf sie zu, das Gesicht verfinstert, und zischte: „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist.“

„Das kann ich nicht“, flüsterte sie.

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lucius: „Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?“

„Was soll ich denn mit ihr gemacht haben?“, er ignorierte die Waffe, die auf ihn gerichtet war, „außerdem geht dich das überhaupt nichts an, Potter, es ist ihr Leben, nicht deines.“ 

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn Dunkle Magie im Spiel ist.“ 

„Oh, ich vergaß. Sankt Potter ist immer auf der Suche nach den Bösen, die die Welt bedrohen und sieht in allem einen teuflischen Plan, um ihn zu vernichten.“

„Lucius...“, sagte Hermine leise, „lass es gut sein.“

„Nein, ich lass es sicher nicht gut sein. Wie kommt er darauf, dass Dunkle Magie etwas mit uns zu tun hat?“

„Hat es das etwa nicht? Wie kommt es wohl sonst, dass Hermine sich auf einen Todesser einlässt, wenige Stunden, nachdem er wieder im Land ist? Erzählt mir nicht, dass ihr lange Zeit hattet, um euch kennenzulernen“, spuckte Harry aus.

„So war es nicht“, sagte Hermine, „wir hatten beide einen Traum...“

„Einen Traum?“ 

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ja, wir hatten den gleichen Traum. Eine Vision, wenn du so willst, und...“

„Und das klingt für dich nicht nach Dunkler Magie? Hermine... Wo ist dein Verstand geblieben? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so naiv bist. Ich wollte dir eigentlich meine Hilfe anbieten, aber...“, er sah sie für einen kurzen Moment traurig an, dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen und fixierte Lucius, „wenn ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, sorge ich selbst dafür, dass es einen Malfoy weniger auf dieser Welt gibt.“

„Soll mir das...“, setzte Lucius wütend an, doch Hermine packte ihn am Arm, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Harry stürmte hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine starrte ihm mit leeren Blick hinterher. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Natürlich.“ 

Wie ferngesteuert bewegte sie sich langsam zum Aufzug, um zum Atrium zu fahren. 

„Du siehst nicht so aus. Hör mal, Hermine, ich denke wirklich, wir sollten das nicht...“

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Rudel frei herumläuft und Muggel attackiert, Lucius. Wenn dir das egal ist, kannst du gerne hier bleiben“, fauchte sie ihn an.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass mir das egal ist? Ich habe einfach den Eindruck, du nimmst die Gefahr nicht ernst genug. Du trägst auch eine gewisse Verantwortung deinen Leuten gegenüber.“

„Ich weiß! Darum habe ich Auroren angefordert, die uns begleiten.“

„Es sind aber zu wenige, um...“

„Egal, wie viele wir sind, ein gewisses Risiko besteht immer! Und jetzt entscheide dich bitte, kommst du mit und hilfst mir oder nicht?“ 

Sie hielt die Tür des Aufzug auf und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Er sah ihr einen Moment fest in die Augen, dann trat er neben sie. Hermine war in Gedanken jedoch gar nicht bei dem anstehenden Einsatz, sondern hörte in ihrem Kopf immer wieder das Echo von Harrys Worten. Dunkle Magie. Sie warf Lucius einen kurzen Blick zu und spürte Zweifel in ihr aufkommen. Sie wusste, dass sie selbst diesen Traum gehabt hatte, aber sie hatte nur sein Wort dafür, dass er ihn mit ihr geteilt hatte. Was, wenn er ihn in ihren Kopf gepflanzt hatte? Aber für welchen Zweck? Und durch welche Macht konnte er sie die Zukunft sehen lassen? Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und sie traten in das belebte Atrium. Vor einem der zahlreichen Kamine warteten schon Doc und die Auroren auf sie. Sie gesellten sich stumm zu ihnen, nach Reden war gerade keinem von ihnen zumute. Kurz darauf kam Will zu ihnen geeilt und sie verließen das Ministerium. Dicht aneinander gedrängt standen sie in dem Toilettenhäuschen, das als Zugang diente. 

„Jeder kennt seine Position?“, fragte Hermine.

Die anderen nickten. Sie packte Lucius am Arm und öffnete die Tür. „Viel Erfolg. Wir sehen uns dort“, und sie traten hinaus und disapparierten.

Sie landeten auf einer schmalen Lichtung in dem Wald, der die Ruine umgab. Ein schnell ausgeführter Desillusionierungszauber ließ sie mit der Umgebung verschwimmen und vorsichtig machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Plan war, die Ruine bis zur Grenze der Schutzzauber einzukreisen und an mehreren Punkten gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Hermine hörte Lucius die üblichen Zauber murmeln und begann nun aufmerksam den dichten Wald zu beobachten. Sie waren etwa 100 Meter gelaufen, als er abrupt den Arm ausstreckte und sie aufhielt. 

„Hier ist etwas.“ 

Hermine flüsterte nun ihrerseits _Specialis revelio_ und vor ihren Augen erschien eine mächtige Kuppel aus glänzendem, gelbem Licht. Ein Katzenjammerfluch. Sie ließ den Ruf eines Käuzchens erklingen, um die anderen zu warnen, und beobachtete, wie Lucius den Fluch aufhob und die Kugel verblasste. Angespannt gingen sie weiter. Sie hatten nun das Revier des Rudels erreicht und mussten jederzeit damit rechnen, entdeckt zu werden. Die Bäume ringsherum zeigten deutliche Spuren von scharfen Krallen und beeindruckenden Gebissen, einige waren mitsamt ihren Wurzeln ausgerissen worden. Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch sie wusste, dass sie das tun mussten, um Angriffe auf Unschuldige zu vermeiden. Von ihrer rechten Seite ertönte das Krächzen eines Raben, das Zeichen dafür, dass eine Bewegung bemerkt wurde. Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich um, doch sie konnten nichts erkennen. Den Atem anhaltend bedeutete Hermine Lucius, weiter zu gehen. Ihre Anspannung war beinahe greifbar und als sie wieder einen Raben hörten, diesmal von einer anderen Seite, wussten sie, dass sie jetzt ganz nah waren. Diesen Teil des Waldes erkannte Hermine nicht, doch durch das Geäst konnte sie bereits Mauerüberreste erkennen. Kurz darauf hörten sie erste Schreie und konnten bunte Lichtblitze erkennen, die hin- und hergeschossen wurden. Mit der Geheimhaltung war es jetzt vorbei und sie rannten los, die Zauberstäbe kampfbereit.

Als sie zwischen den Bäumen hervorbrachen, wirkte Hermine sofort einen Schutzzauber um sie herum. Sie hatten scheinbar eine unsichtbare Barriere überschritten, denn die Desillusionierungszauber waren von ihnen abgefallen. Lucius zielte auf eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die aus einem Fenster heraus Flüche auf die Angreifer abfeuerte und traf sie mit einem Schockzauber mitten in die Brust. Rechts von ihnen sah sie Will und Doc, die ebenfalls in einer Schutzblase langsam vorrückten. Sie warf einen Blick hinter sich, um zu verhindern, dass sie aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurden.

„Vorsicht!“, schrie Lucius und lenkte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne in Richtung der Festung, aus der in diesem Moment ein grobschlächtiger Mann mit zwei vermummten Begleitern stürmte. Greyback war von so massiger Gestalt, dass ihn der Fluch, den Will abfeuerte, gar nicht zu beeinträchtigen schien. Einer seiner beiden Begleiter malträtierte das Schutzschild, das Doc nur noch mit Mühe aufrecht erhalten konnte, während der andere einen Schild beschwor und Greyback den beiden immer näher kam. Lucius feuerte einen Zauber ab, doch er prallte von dem scheinbar reflektierenden Schutzschild ab, durchbrach Docs Zauber und ließ ihn stocksteif nach hinten umkippen. 

„Verdammt!“, keuchte Hermine. Der Leitwerwolf war nur noch wenige Meter von ihren Freunden entfernt und sie musste nun eingreifen. Sie warf ihren eigenen Schutzzauber zwischen den am Boden liegenden Doc, Will und die beiden Werwölfe, die sich nun auf sie stürzten. 

„Was machst...“, hörte sie Lucius neben sich rufen, bevor er zusammensackte. Er zuckte vor Schmerz schreiend auf dem Boden, doch sie hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn von der anderen Seite der Ruine kamen zwei Auroren herbeigeeilt und erledigten einen der Begleiter Greybacks. Der Reflektor verblasste und Hermine packte Lucius Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und zielte mit beiden auf den Anführer der Werwölfe, doch gerade als sie loslegen wollte, hatte der Hüne Will gepackt und hielt ihn wie ein lebendiges Schutzschild vor sich. Er würgte ihn mit eisernem Griff und entriss ihm seinen Zauberstab. Von den Zinnen des Wehrturms feuerten zwei der Verteidiger weiter Flüche ab und trafen die beiden Auroren, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerade nur auf Greyback gerichtet hatten, mit grünen Lichtblitzen. Hermine keuchte und sah die beiden leblos zusammensacken. Aus dem Eingang der Ruine stürmte ein weiterer Werwolf und sie schockte ihn instinktiv, bevor er zu ihnen aufschließen konnte. 

Bevor Hermine es verhindern konnte, wurde sie von dem noch stehenden Begleiter Greybacks entwaffnet und beide Zauberstäbe flogen in hohem Bogen in seine Hand. Sie sah, wie ein Auror dicht an der Mauer der Festung stand und auf Greybacks freien Rücken zielte, doch der Zauber verpuffte und bewirkte nur, dass der Werwolf ihn bemerkte. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll stieß er den inzwischen bewusstlosen Will auf den Boden und riss den Auror mit einem Fluch von den Füßen, bis er einige Meter über ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Dann beendete er den Zauber und traf sein Opfer noch im Fallen mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Es knackte laut, als er aufkam und Hermine hörte ihn keuchend nach Luft japsen. Langsam wand sich Greyback wieder zu ihnen um und mit einem Kopfnicken gab er seinem Begleiter einen Befehl. Mit einer peitschenden Bewegung ließ dieser Seile aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes herausschießen und fesselte Will und Doc. Aus schierer Verzweiflung stürzte Hermine hinüber zu den beiden, um Docs Zauberstab zu greifen, doch etwas traf sie in die Seite und sofort breitete sich das Gefühl in ihr aus, dass ihre Eingeweide in Flammen stünden und ihr Körper entzwei gerissen werden wollte. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerz und das letzte, was sie sah, waren Greybacks gelbe Augen, die sie gierig anstarrten.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, war es um sie herum schon dämmrig geworden. Entsetzt musste sie feststellen, dass sie hoch oben an einen Baum gefesselt worden war. Ein kurzer Angstschrei entwich ihr, denn zwischen ihr und dem Waldboden lagen mehrere Meter und Hermine erinnerte sich an die Spuren, die sie zuvor im Wald bemerkt hatten. Das war gar nicht gut. Sie sah in den Himmel und konnte den Vollmond hinter einer dunklen Wolke erkennen. Langsam aber sicher würde er sich daran vorbeischieben. Sie versuchte sich zu rühren, doch es gelang ihr nicht - ein festes Seil schnitt in ihren Körper und ein spitzer Ast stach in ihren Rücken, als sie sich bewegte, darum ließ sie es schnell wieder sein. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Mond zu beobachten und auf ihr Schicksal zu warten. Wo waren die anderen? 

„Hallo?“, flüsterte sie, „Lucius? Will? Doc? Irgendjemand?“ 

Keine Reaktion. Sie wollte natürlich nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, aber als der Mond schon halb zu sehen war, rief sie noch einmal nach ihren Freunden. Ein aufgeschreckter Vogel flog neben ihr davon und endlich hörte sie eine Antwort.

„Hermine? Wo bist du?“

Doc lebte also auch noch. Sie hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, als ihn der reflektierte Fluch getroffen hatte.

„Ich bin hier!“ 

Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie sagen, wo sie war? Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht, außer dass sie an einem Baum hing.

„Will, Hermine ist da drüben!“ 

„Ist Lucius bei euch?“

„Nein, hier sind nur noch Will und ich. Von den anderen ist niemand in der Nähe.“

„Ich denke, mindestens zwei sind tot“, hörte sie Will leise von weiter weg. Hermine nickte stumm. Sie hatte es auch gesehen.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Wie bei Merlins Barte konnten die uns so zusetzen? Wir sind doch keine Anfänger verdammt noch mal“, Doc klang wütend.

„Das ist meine Schuld. Ich wollte unbedingt heute noch zuschlagen, anstatt auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt zu warten.“

„So ein Unsinn. Wir waren alle einverstanden mit dem Plan.“

Nicht alle, dachte Hermine und fragte sich, wo Lucius war. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihm gut ging. Sie hätte auf ihn hören sollen, das war ihr jetzt natürlich klar. 

„Scheiße“, hörte sie Doc fluchen, „wir haben keine Zeit mehr.“

Hermine sah, was er meinte. Der Mond stand in voller Pracht am Nachthimmel und kündigte drohendes Unheil an. Ihre Nervosität wuchs ins unermessliche, denn jedes Rascheln im Wald konnte nun bedeuten, dass das Rudel ankam, um seine Beute zu erlegen. Sie spürte Panik in ihr aufsteigen und mit aller Macht versuchte sie ihre Fesseln zu sprengen. Den Ast, der dabei tief in ihr Fleisch stach, ignorierte sie so gut es ging. Ihre Verzweiflung und Frustration darüber, dass es ihr nicht gelang, brachen schließlich in einem lauten Schrei aus ihr heraus.

„Was ist? Kommen sie?“, hörte sie Doc hysterisch rufen.

„Nein. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, mich zu befreien. Es kann doch unmöglich so zu Ende gehen.“ 

Heiße Tränen liefen in Strömen über ihre Wangen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht sterben. Nicht, nachdem sie sich mit ihren Freunden gestritten hatte. Nicht, ohne ihre Eltern noch einmal gesehen zu haben. Nicht, ohne...

„Sei froh, dass das Seil hält. Den Sturz überlebst du nicht. Es hat keinen Sinn, Hermine. Wir können nichts tun, außer abzuwarten und zu hoffen.“ 

Will hatte offenbar resigniert. Sie wussten nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch der Mond war ein ganzes Stück am Himmel gewandert, als ihre Spannung endlich erlöst wurde. Ein markerschütterndes Heulen kündigte an, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. 

„Oh nein! Was sollen wir tun?!“, kreischte Hermine.

Doc fuhr sie sofort unwirsch an: „Sei ruhig! Willst du, dass sie uns sofort hören?“

„Lass es gut sein, Pauly, sie können uns ohnehin riechen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie uns selbst hier aufgehängt haben...“, ging Will dazwischen.

Sie atmete heftig und hatte doch das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen, als wieder Geheul die Stille der Nacht durchbrach, diesmal um einiges näher. Äste knackten unter den schweren Körpern der Wölfe, die nun zielsicher durch das Unterholz auf ihre Beute zu stürmten. Es dauerte nicht lange, nur ein paar Herzschläge, bis sie zwischen einigen jungen Bäumen hervorbrachen. Hermine erkannte Greyback sofort, er war um einiges größer und massiger als die anderen und sah deutlich wilder aus. Bei ihm waren drei weitere Werwölfe, die gierig immer engere Kreise um die Bäume zogen. 

Zwei waren deutlich kleiner, einer hatte hellbraunes Fell und das des anderen war zottelig, braun mit roten Strähnen. Der dritte war etwas größer, hatte braunes, weiß meliertes Fell und eine schlecht verheilte Narbe quer über dem Gesicht. Die drei widmeten sich scheinbar Will und Doc, denn sie sprangen weiter in diese Richtung, während ihr Anführer seine gelben Augen starr auf Hermine gerichtet hatte. Auf einmal machte er einen Satz und der Baum wackelte Besorgnis erregend unter der Wucht des massigen Körpers, der gegen ihn prallte. Mit einem schnellen, kräftigen Biss pulverisierte er einen dicken Ast einige Meter unter ihr. Sie suchte fieberhaft nach einem möglichen Ausweg, als er scheinbar mühelos einen weiteren Zweig zerbiss und ihr langsam näher kam. 

Ast um Ast arbeitete sich Greyback zu ihr, er war nun nur noch zwei, vielleicht drei Sprünge entfernt und der Baum wankte inzwischen bedrohlich. Es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er entwurzelt war und Hermine mit sich hinabriss. 

„Ahhhh!“ 

„Paul! Nein! Lasst ihn in Ruhe, ihr Monster!“ 

Ein weiterer Schmerzensschrei mischte sich mit Wills verzweifelten Rufen. Der letzte Ast zwischen ihr und ihrem Angreifer barst und sie wappnete sich für das, was da kommen mochte. Als er absprang, zog sie ihre Beine, so gut es ging, an und stieß dann mit aller Macht, die sie aufbringen konnte, zu. Sie traf ihn auf der Nase und Greyback ließ ein leises Jaulen erklingen, doch er erwischte sie mit einer Pranke am Knie und schlitzte eine tiefe Wunde bis in ihre Wade. Ihr verzweifelter Versuch, sich zu verteidigen, hatte ihr nur ein paar Sekunden Aufschub gebracht und zudem ihren Angreifer noch wütender gemacht. Hermine sammelte ihre übrigen Kräfte, um vielleicht doch zauberstablos zu hexen. Das war ihr bisher erst einmal gelungen und dafür hatte sie sich stundenlang vorbereitet, aber immerhin war sie so vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin, dass sie den Schmerz in ihrem Bein kaum spürte. Greyback setzte zu seinem finalen Sprung an, Hermine konnte in seinen Augen klar erkennen, dass er Blut geleckt hatte, und sie konzentrierte ihren gesamten Willen auf die Fesseln, die ihren Körper an den Baum ketteten. Der wuchtige Körper des Werwolfes katapultierte sich beinahe elegant gegen den nun astlosen Stamm und endlich brachen die Wurzeln des Baums aus dem Erdreich heraus. In diesem Moment gelang es Hermine zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung mühelos, ihre Hände aus den Fesseln zu lösen. Greyback sprang ins Leere, denn er konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren, als sie zu Boden gingen. Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten und beim Aufprall abzurollen, doch sie verhedderte sich mit ihrem Umhang in einem der kurzen, spitzen Ast-Überreste und wurde unsanft mitgerissen. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt heulte der Werwolf auf, als der Baum auf ihm landete und einen Vorderlauf unnatürlich abstehen ließ. Sie rappelte sich auf und wollte davonlaufen, doch ihr verletztes Bein meldete sich zu Wort und brach unter der Last ihres Körpers ein. 

Eine starke Hand packte sie am Umhang und zog sie nach oben. „Halt dich fest“, sagte ihr Retter und Hermine griff nach dem Besenstil, den er ihr reichte. Sie schwang sich darauf und hob vom Boden ab. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt taten es ihr Will und Doc gleich. Sie hörten wütendes Gebrüll unter sich, doch sie waren in Sicherheit.

„Harry!“, brach es endlich aus Hermine heraus, als sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander hergeflogen waren, „wie habt ihr uns gefunden?“

„Malfoy.“

„Was?“

„Malfoy kam allein im Ministerium an und hat eine Szene gemacht, dass ich daran Schuld sei, dass eure kleine Aktion schief gegangen ist. Ist das zu glauben?“

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Erwiderung ansetzen, doch sie ließ es sein. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die trotz der überschaubaren Auroren-Unterstützung unbedingt angreifen wollte. Außerdem war jetzt kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Harry Vorhaltungen zu machen.

„Er sah ziemlich übel mitgenommen aus.“ 

Ihr Freund warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, dann sah er wieder starr geradeaus.

„Vielleicht habe ich ihm deshalb geglaubt. Wir haben leider eine Weile gebraucht, um euch in dem Wald zu finden, sonst hätten wir euch einiges ersparen können.“

Sie sah sich um, doch dichte Wolken bedeckten inzwischen wieder den Nachthimmel und ohne das Mondlicht konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen. 

„Was ist mit den anderen? Ich habe gesehen, dass zwei...“

„Ja, Peaks und Johnson sind tot. Bavery hat es ganz schön erwischt, ich befürchte es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder auf dem Damm ist. Timms und Chan geht es, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, gut, sie waren ein ganzes Stück von euch entfernt angebunden und sollten inzwischen schon im St. Mungo sein. Da bringen wir euch jetzt auch erst einmal hin. Wie geht es dir?“

Es irritierte sie einen Moment, wie emotionslos Harry über den Tod zweier seiner Leute sprach. Doch vermutlich musste man als Auror einen solchen Schutzpanzer anlegen, um nicht zugrunde zu gehen. 

„Ich habe nur eine Verletzung am Bein.“

„Hast du dich im Fallen am Baum geschnitten?“

„Nein...“, sie stockte, „Greyback hat mich erwischt.“ 


	6. Kapitel 6

Harry legte eine Vollbremsung mit seinem Besen ein und gab ihren Begleitern ein Zeichen zum Sammeln. Kurz darauf landeten sie auf einem kargen Hügel. 

„Ich fasse nicht, dass du das nicht gleich gesagt hast. Wir könnten wertvolle Zeit verloren haben“, schnauzte er Hermine an, während sie beobachteten, wie die anderen kreisend tiefer kamen. 

„Zeit wofür?“

„Das fragst du noch? Du bist doch hier die Expertin für Magische Wesen.“

Zu einer dunkel gekleideten Hexe, die eben neben ihnen auf den Boden gesunken war, sagte er: „Wir apparieren.“

Sie nickte und winkte ihre Kollegen herbei. Harry stützte Hermine, damit sie ihr verletztes Bein nicht belasten musste und Sekunden später spürte sie das bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, die Welt um sie herum verschwand und als sie sich wieder materialisierte, standen sie im Foyer des St. Mungo Hospitals.

„Lykanthropie.“ 

Er nickte mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung und schrie dann beinahe, als die Empfangshexe nicht gleich reagierte: „Na wirds bald? Wir haben einen Notfall! Holen Sie einen Heiler!“

„Harry! Was soll das? Ich bin nicht gebissen worden.“

„Du bist nicht...? Aber du hast doch gesagt...“

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Greyback mich erwischt hat, ja. Aber mit der Pranke. Er hat mich nicht gebissen.“

„Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank“, er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als zwei Zauberer in limonengrünen Umhängen herbeigeeilt kamen, „falscher Alarm“, sagte er zu den beiden, die davon ziemlich genervt aussahen. 

„Wenn jeder hier so einen Aufstand machen würde...“, zeterte einer, während der andere Hermines Bein begutachtete und eine Bahre heraufbeschwor. 

„Ja, schon gut“, Harry lachte, sichtlich erleichtert, und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle im Wartebereich fallen, „ich warte hier auf dich.“

Der Heiler brachte sie in einen geräumigen, aber minimalistisch eingerichteten Behandlungsraum, in dem mehrere durch Vorhänge voneinander getrennte Betten standen. Die meisten von ihnen waren leer, nur zwei schienen besetzt zu sein. Die Bahre landete auf einem der Betten und wurde augenblicklich zu einer dünnen Decke. Der Zauberer hob ihr verletztes Bein vorsichtig an. Mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes fuhr er ein Stückchen oberhalb ihres Knies an der Hose entlang und trennte so den Stoff. Das abgeschnittene Hosenbein verschwand und legte den Blick auf die Wunde frei. 

„Das war also auch ein Werwolf?“, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, „wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr auch nur annähernd so viele Vorfälle wie heute Nacht.“

Hermine nickte: „Ja, aber er hat mich nur mit der Pranke erwischt. Es dürfte also nichts passiert sein.“

„Nun gut, das sollten wir gleich haben. Am besten beißen Sie einmal kurz die Zähne zusammen, das wird ein wenig brennen.“

Er nahm eine kleine Flasche von einem Regal und träufelte einige Tropfen auf die offene Stelle. Es zischte und dampfte und brannte höllisch, als sich das Fleisch wieder schloss und schon kurz darauf sah ihr Bein, von dem verkrusteten Blut einmal abgesehen, aus wie neu. 

„Bleiben Sie den Rest der Nacht einfach hier. Zur Sicherheit gebe ich Ihnen den Wolfsbanntrank. Er schmeckt fürchterlich, aber solange die Gefahr besteht, dass doch etwas zurückbleibt, nehmen Sie das wohl gerne in Kauf.“

„Ich denke zwar nicht, dass das nötig sein wird, aber Sie haben natürlich recht. Sicher ist sicher.“

„Gut, dann lasse ich Ihnen den Trank bringen und sage Ihrem Begleiter Bescheid, dass er nicht auf Sie warten braucht.“

„Können Sie ihn für einen Moment herschicken?“

„Aber nur kurz. Und unterhalten Sie sich bitte leise, Sie sind nicht allein hier drin. Brauchen Sie etwas für die Nerven?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und der Heiler verschwand durch die Tür. Kurz darauf kam Harry herein und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie war gerade dabei, ihren Umhang abzulegen, was ihr nicht besonders gut gelang, denn er hatte sich ziemlich mit ihren Kleidern und dünnen Zweigen verheddert, als sie vom Baum gestürzt war. Harry half ihr und nachdem er ihn mit einem Klaps seines Zauberstabes gereinigt hatte, legte er den Umhang zusammen.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Jemand müsste eine Warnung herausgeben, dass ein Rudel...“

„Ich denke, das kann bis morgen warten, Hermine“, unterbrach er sie, „wir können heute Nacht ohnehin nichts mehr unternehmen. Der Vollmond ist verschwunden und das Rudel wird sich wohl kaum noch dort aufhalten. Ich werde jetzt nicht noch mehr Leute ohne Vorbereitung dorthin schicken. Wir werden das sorgfältig planen und dann nehmen wir sie hoch. Du solltest dich einfach ausruhen. Morgen oder übermorgen reden wir dann darüber, was passiert ist. Bis dahin wissen wir vielleicht schon mehr.“

„Aber...“

In dem Moment kam eine kleine untersetzte Hexe mit müden Augen herein und drückte Hermine eine Phiole in die Hand.

„Ihr Trank, Ma‘am. Einfach ganz schlucken, bitte.“

Sie wartete, bis Hermine das Gebräu geleert hatte. Es schmeckte tatsächlich absolut widerwärtig.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Sir. Die Patienten müssen schlafen.“

„Natürlich. Wir sehen uns morgen. Schlaf gut.“

Die beiden gingen hinaus und ließen Hermine in dem großen Saal allein mit den beiden anderen Patienten. Es war stockdunkel und da nun auch niemand mehr sprach, hörte sie deutlich das rasselnde Atmen ihrer Zimmergenossen. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und schlüpfte aus ihrer kaputten Hose und dem blutverschmierten Pullover, bevor sie sich mit der dünnen Decke zudeckte und versuchte die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf auszublenden. Es dauerte jedoch eine ganze Weile, bis die Müdigkeit sie endlich übermannte und die Bilder der vorangegangenen Nacht verblassen ließ. Geweckt wurde sie einige Stunden später von leisen Stimmen. Von einem der beiden Betten waren die Vorhänge zurückgezogen worden und gaben nun den Blick auf eine alte, untersetzte Hexe frei, an deren Seite zwei junge Männer standen. Eine Heilerin mit einem Klemmbrett sprach mit den beiden und versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, dass mit der Patientin alles in Ordnung sei.

„Aber sie hatte solche Schmerzen“, jammerte der eine und der andere nickte bekräftigend. 

„Ihre Großmutter wird uns noch alle überleben bei ihrer Gesundheit“, erwiderte die Heilerin und zwinkerte der alten Dame zu.

„Jungs, ich habs euch doch gsacht. Des warn bestimmt bloß die Feuerbohna, die ham mich heut Nacht beinah zerrissn. Ihr machts euch zu viel Sorgn.“

Hermine war froh, dass sie von der Wirkung der Bohnen nichts mitbekommen hatte. Es kam Bewegung in die Gruppe, denn die Großmutter wollte unbedingt nach Hause.

„Etzadla packmas. Ich mach euch zwa dahamm a weng was zum frühstückn.“

Ihre Enkelsöhne sahen nicht ganz überzeugt aus, aber sie konnten der resoluten Hexe nichts entgegensetzen, die schon ihre Habseligkeiten verstaute und sich mit einem scheinbar kräftigen Händedruck von der Heilerin verabschiedete. Die jungen Männer trotteten brav hinterher und Hermine fühlte sich unweigerlich an Neville erinnert, der ebenfalls unter der Fuchtel seiner Großmutter gestanden hatte. Daher lächelte sie, als die Heilerin an ihr Bett trat, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Miss Granger? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es geht mir gut.“ 

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihr verheiltes Bein nickte die Heilhexe zufrieden. 

„Sie können gehen, sobald Sie bereit sind.“

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wie geht es meinen Kollegen?“ 

„Das weiß ich nicht, ich bin nicht für alle Patienten hier zuständig. Fragen Sie am Besten an der Rezeption nach, da kann man Ihnen sicher weiterhelfen.“

Zu Hermines Leidwesen kannte sie die junge Hexe, die am Empfang saß. Es war Gemmy, auf die sie in ihrem Traum so absurd eifersüchtig reagiert hatte. Sie sah ziemlich übernächtigt aus, ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und ihr Gesicht fahl, was die knallrot gefärbten Haare nur noch unterstrichen. Hermine wusste, dass es dumm war, doch sie konnte sich nicht helfen - sie mochte sie nicht. Bemüht freundlich näherte sie sich dem Schalter und erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden ihrer Kollegen. Die Frau musterte sie kurz, dann kramte sie in ihren Unterlagen.

„Mr. Chan und Miss Timms haben das Hospital bereits vor einer Stunde verlassen, genau wie Mr. Ignuts und Mr. Frogham. Um Mr. Bavery werden wir uns noch eine Weile kümmern müssen. Er wurde in die Abteilung zur Behandlung von Fluchfolgen verlegt. Mehr kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen.“

„Und wie geht es Mr. Malfoy?“

Die Hexe sah irritiert aus. 

„Woher wissen Sie, dass er hier ist?“, bevor Hermine antworten konnte, fügte sie schnippisch hinzu: „Hören Sie, ich darf Ihnen eigentlich überhaupt keine Auskünfte erteilen.“

„Gut, dann geben Sie mir einfach seine Zimmernummer, dann frage ich ihn selbst, wie es ihm geht.“

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht einfach sagen, in welchen Zimmern sich unsere Patienten aufhalten.“

„Nicht? Ich werde ja wohl noch Freunde besuchen dürfen?“

„Freunde, ja. Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie“, sie legte einige Verachtung in ihre Stimme, „mit Mr. Malfoy befreundet sind.“

„Das geht Sie doch überhaupt nichts an. Wenn er mich nicht sehen will, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen“, diese Frau ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven, „wissen Sie was, lassen Sie es gut sein.“

Sie stapfte den Gang entlang, in Richtung der Krankenzimmer. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann wusste sie, wo Lucius war.

„Hey, wo wollen Sie denn hin?“, rief ihr Gemmy hinterher, doch Hermine ignorierte sie.

Sie war beinahe etwas außer Atem, als sie vor der Tür ankam, hinter der sie die Privatsuite der Malfoys vermutete, so sehr hatte sie sich beeilt. Entschlossen klopfte sie an und wartete. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann rief jemand barsch: „Ja?“

Zu ihrer Erleichterung war es tatsächlich das Zimmer, das sie bereits aus ihrem Traum kannte, und Lucius saß aufrecht in seinem Krankenbett. Er hielt ein Buch in der Hand und hatte die Stirn in ärgerliche Falten gelegt, weil er unterbrochen worden war, doch seine Mine erhellte sich, als er seine Besucherin erkannte. Er legte das Buch ab und kam ihr mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Hermine! Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Was ist mit den anderen passiert? Es hat offenbar niemand daran gedacht, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten.“

Er strich ihr eine widerspenstige Locke hinter das Ohr und Hermine konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er tatsächlich erleichtert war. Sie reckte sich ein Stückchen und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Gerade als sie den Kuss vertiefen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und jemand kam hereingeeilt.

„Mr. Malfoy, da wollte...“, Gemmy stockte, als sie die beiden eng umschlungen sah, „Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht...“

„Verschwinden Sie!“, polterte Lucius gebieterisch und jagte Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie fand diese herrische, starke Seite an ihm überaus anziehend und wartete nicht darauf, dass die Empfangshexe verschwunden war, um ihm das auch zu zeigen. Sie küsste ihn gierig und machte deutlich, dass er ihr gehörte, ob Gemmy nun an ihm interessiert war oder nicht.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?“, fragte er belustigt, als sie sich endlich von ihm löste.

„Ich will dich.“ 

Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Brust. Er grinste und hob entwaffnend die Arme. 

„Du hast keine Gegenwehr von mir zu erwarten.“

Sie schob ihn mit dem Finger rückwärts in Richtung des übertrieben großen Himmelbettes, dessen Decke einladend zurückgeschlagen war. Als sie sich später befriedigt und zufrieden an ihn kuschelte, hätte sie beinahe wie ein Kätzchen geschnurrt. Lucius lag hinter ihr und strich ihr sanft über den Arm. 

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, was passiert ist?“, fragte er.

Sie drehte sich um und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand: „Es tut mir leid.“

„Was tut dir leid?“ 

„Ich... Alles. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Wir hätten nicht so überstürzt...“

„Hermine...“, sagte er ruhig, „es ist nun einmal so geschehen. Du musstest eine Entscheidung treffen und du hast das getan, was du in diesem Moment für richtig gehalten hast. An den Folgen kannst du jetzt nichts mehr ändern, du kannst nur hinter deiner Entscheidung stehen und das Beste daraus machen.“

„Das ist nicht so einfach.“

„Es ist niemals einfach, wenn man Verantwortung für etwas oder jemanden trägt.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass du verletzt wurdest, ich hätte den Schutzzauber nicht von dir nehmen dürfen.“

Lucius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Schaffst du es auch einmal fünf Minuten, dich nicht zu entschuldigen? Daran solltest du wirklich arbeiten. Auch wenn ich es nicht sehr nett fand, dass du mich so mir nichts dir nichts den gegnerischen Flüchen ausgesetzt hast.“ 

Sie wollte schon fast wieder zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten. 

„Harry meinte, du hast Hilfe geholt? Wie bist du denn überhaupt entkommen? Als ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe, warst du ohnmächtig.“

„Ich war nicht wirklich ohnmächtig, nur entwaffnet und schlau genug, den Kopf unten zu halten. Fenrir hat mich nicht mit euch anderen eingesammelt. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit euch gemacht haben, ich jedenfalls wurde in den Turm gebracht. Glücklicherweise kann ich sehr, sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich will. Ich habe behauptet, dass ich nur deswegen bei dem Einsatz dabei war, um ihn von innen zu sabotieren, dass ich absichtlich auf den Reflektor gefeuert habe, um einen der ,ihren‘ zu treffen und außer Gefecht zu setzen. Nachdem ich ihn auf die guten alten Zeiten hingewiesen habe und darauf, dass wir doch immer Freunde gewesen sind, hat er mir tatsächlich vertraut. Ich befürchte allerdings, dass das nach eurer Rettung recht schnell wieder verflogen ist.“

„Fenrir? Freunde? Gute alte Zeiten?“, brummte sie grimmig.

„Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, unversehrt und unbehelligt zu entkommen. Besonders schlau war dieser Werwolf noch nie, das hat natürlich geholfen.“

„Hmm...“ 

„Du bist dir doch über meine Vergangenheit im Klaren, Hermine.“ 

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Bin ich eigentlich. Ich versuche nur nicht zu oft daran zu denken, dass ich mir einen Todesser in mein Bett geholt habe.“

Lucius lachte: „Also erstens ist das mein Bett, zweitens bin ich kein Todesser mehr und drittens wäre es dir wohl kaum lieber, wenn ich keine Hilfe geholt hätte.“

„Nein, das nicht...“

„Na also. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass meine Methode effektiv war. Ich habe mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit verabschiedet und bin sofort ins Ministerium, um Hilfe für eure Rettung zu holen. Fen...“, er räusperte sich, „Greyback hat mir nicht verraten, was genau sie mit euch tun wollten, aber ihm war deutlich anzumerken, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. Potter war der gleichen Meinung und hat alle Kräfte mobilisiert, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Offensichtlich hat er geschafft, dich da rauszuholen“, er lächelte und strich ihr über die Wange, „dafür muss ich ihm leider unendlich dankbar sein. Das lässt du ihn aber nicht hören, ja?“

Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Sorge.“

„Also? Was haben sie mit euch gemacht?“

„Sie haben uns an Bäume gekettet - jeden an einen anderen. Nach ihrer Verwandlung haben sie dann angegriffen. Es war ganz schön knapp, weißt du? Ich hatte eigentlich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Der Baum, an dem ich hing, war gerade umgestürzt, denn Greyback ist immer wieder mit aller Wucht dagegen gesprungen und hat ihn so entwurzelt. Im Fallen hat er mich zwar mit seiner Pranke erwischt, aber er wurde unter dem Stamm eingeklemmt und in dem Moment kamen Harry und die Auroren, um uns zu retten.“

„So etwas hatte ich schon vermutet, wenn man die vielen gefallenen Bäume bedenkt, die wir auf dem Weg zur Ruine gesehen haben“, er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nach einem Augenblick flüsterte er, „das heißt, das Rudel ist noch auf freiem Fuß?“

„Ja, Harry meinte, es sei zu gefährlich, noch einmal zurückzukehren.“

Lucius atmete tief ein.

„Was ist los?“

„Nichts. Nur, dass wir jetzt von ihnen gejagt werden.“

„Warum sollten sie uns jagen? Werden sie nicht eher untertauchen und sich einfach einen neuen Unterschlupf suchen?“

„Nein. Nein, das werden sie nicht tun. Sie haben einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Wir wissen nicht, wer sie sind. Was sie sind, ja, das schon, aber nicht, wer. Greyback wird natürlich nicht offen auftreten, das hat er noch nie wirklich getan, aber die anderen... Es könnte jeder sein. Verstehst du? Solange sie nicht registriert sind, haben wir kaum eine Möglichkeit, sie zu finden. Sie dagegen kennen uns. Dich und mich, vielleicht auch die anderen. Und sie waren mit Sicherheit nicht glücklich darüber, dass wir ihnen entwischt sind. Gar nicht erst davon zu sprechen, dass wir versucht haben, sie auseinander zu nehmen.“

„Das heißt...“

„Sie könnten jeden Moment zuschlagen.“ 


	7. Kapitel 7

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Einfach warten, bis sie uns finden?“, jammerte Hermine.

„Erstmal bleiben wir ruhig, in Ordnung? Panik bringt uns nicht weiter.“

Lucius stand auf und kleidete sich an. Sie zog die Decke bis unters Kinn und warf nervöse Blicke zur Tür. Etwas traf sie am Arm und sie fühlte sich gleich hundert Mal sicherer, als sie ihren Zauberstab erkannte.

„Wie...?“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich sehr überzeugend sein kann.“

„Ja, aber wieso haben sie dir den überlassen? Das erscheint mir...“

„Zerbrich dir deswegen nicht deinen hübschen Kopf. Pass einfach besser darauf auf, ja?“

„Aber...“

„Hermine! Lass es gut sein! Vertraust du mir nicht? Dann kannst du gehen, da ist die Tür.“ 

Er sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an und für einen winzigen Moment war er der alte Lucius. Unerbittlich und kalt, nicht mehr fürsorglich und liebevoll, wie noch Minuten zuvor. Der Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war und er schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. 

„Das war ungerecht von mir. Ich denke nur nicht, dass du hören willst, wie ich ihn bekommen habe.“

„Dann solltest vielleicht du mir vertrauen?“

„Das tue ich. Ich verspreche, ich erzähle es dir, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Gerade haben wir andere Sorgen.“

„Und wohin gehen wir?“

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und sammelte ihre Kleider vom Boden auf. 

„Als erstes ins Ministerium. Ich halte es nicht für klug, ohne Absprache unterzutauchen.“

„Und dann?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Wie wäre es mit Hogwarts?“

„Hogwarts? Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ja. Heißt es nicht immer, dass das der sicherste Ort in ganz Großbritannien ist?“

„Das mag zu Dumbledores Zeiten so gewesen sein...“

„Außerdem habe ich ohnehin vor, ein Lehramt dort anzutreten“, ignorierte sie seinen Einwand.

Lucius hielt inne. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schließen: „Und das wolltest du mir wann erzählen?“

„Ich hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit dazu.“

„Keine Gelegenheit?“, er presste die Kiefer aufeinander, „Wie wäre es gewesen mit: Übrigens, ich habe vor mein Leben als Lehrer zu verbringen. Allein im Schloss. Als alte Jungfer.“

Hermine zog den Reisverschluss ihrer Hose ruckartig nach oben: „Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?“

„Was?“, fuhr er sie an.

„Also das ist doch jetzt absolut nebensächlich, oder nicht? Davon abgesehen, heißt es ja wohl nicht, dass ich allein im Schloss leben muss? Und... und sag mir nicht, dass du Wert darauf legst, eine Familie mit mir zu gründen.“

„Eine Familie...?“, er stockte überrascht und ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose, „Hermine, ich...“

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Bis gerade eben hatte sie sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte, aber vermutlich sollte sie damit anfangen. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Lucius ein ganzes Stück älter war, als sie selbst. Und dass er bereits verheiratet war und einen miesepetrigen Sproß hatte. Sie verstaute ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

„Schon gut, lass uns gehen.“

Er folgte ihr schweigend. In der Eingangshalle des Hospitals angekommen, griff er stumm nach ihrem Ellenbogen und Sekundenbruchteile später befanden sie sich im Ministerium. Hektisch eilten Zauberer und Hexen an ihnen vorbei, manche davon rempelten sie an und entschuldigten sich hastig, jedoch ohne sich umzublicken. 

„Was ist hier los?“, raunte Lucius ihr zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollten uns beeilen.“

Die Aufzüge waren gerade alle besetzt, daher hasteten sie die Treppe nach unten in den zweiten Stock. Aus Harrys Büro kam ihnen eine Hexe entgegen, die Pergamentrollen unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Sie nickte kurz und verschwand. 

„Harry?“ 

„Was? Ah, Hermine. Die Neuigkeit, dass Greyback sein Unwesen treibt, hat mehr eingeschlagen, als ich es erwartet hätte“, sagte er, während er hektisch in einer Schublade nach etwas kramte.

„Deswegen der ganze Aufruhr?“, fragte sie.

Harry nickte. 

„Zwei tote Auroren, ein ganzes Rudel auf der Flucht und ein berüchtigter Werwolf, den man jahrelang für gefallen gehalten hatte. Mehr Aufregung hat es seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gegeben“, sagte Lucius trocken.

„Ja, seit den glorreichen Tagen der Todesser ist es beinahe ruhig geworden im Land“, brummte Harry.

„Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.“

„Hermine hat Recht. Wir werden fürs Erste untertauchen müssen.“

„Untertauchen? Wieso das denn?“, er rückte seine Brille zurecht und runzelte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht, weil wir ganz oben auf der Liste der Personen stehen, denen Greyback gerne einen Besuch abstatten würde?“

„Angst, Malfoy?“ 

„Wohl kaum. Aber ich halte nichts davon, eine laufende Zielscheibe zu spielen.“

„Ich auch nicht“, stimmte Hermine zu.

Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und nickte schließlich: „Fidelius-Zauber?“

„Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben? Ich dachte, vielleicht können wir einfach nach Hogwarts gehen?“

Sie hörte, wie Lucius neben ihr genervt die Luft einsog.

„Das ist sicher keine endgültige Lösung, vor allem dann nicht mehr, wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnt. Minerva wird ihre Schüler keiner solchen Gefahr aussetzen wollen. Aber bis wir ein passendes Haus und einen Geheimniswahrer gefunden haben, wird es gehen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dort willkommen bin“, sagte Lucius.

„Sei nicht albern. Unter diesen Umständen und mit Harrys und meinem Wort...“

„Wenn er nicht mit dir dorthin will, haben wir für ihn sicher einen anderen Unterschlupf.“ 

„Auf keinen Fall, Potter. Wir finden eine gemeinsame Lösung und wenn es Hogwarts sein soll, dann ist es eben so.“ 

Die beiden Männer starrten sich finster an und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, bis Hermine sich räusperte.

„Dann sollten wir eine Eule zu Minerva schicken. Und wir benötigen einige Sachen - frische Kleidung, Waschzeug, Bücher.“

„Bücher“, schnaubte Harry, „du änderst dich wohl nie“, er zwinkerte ihr zu, „am besten, wir brechen gemeinsam auf, holen das, was ihr braucht und ich erkläre Minerva persönlich die Lage. Ich halte es nicht für klug, euren Aufenthaltsort per Eulenpost zu übermitteln, wenn ihr von der Bildfläche verschwinden wollt.“

„Ich denke, es ist einfacher, wenn ihr beide Hermines Sachen holt und ich dann am großen Tor vor Hogwarts zu euch stoße.“

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Ist das herrschaftliche Anwesen etwa nicht für einfache Besucher geöffnet?“, stichelte Harry.

Hermine fiel ein, dass Lucius in ihrem Traum nicht in Malfoy Manor gelebt und kein Geld zur Verfügung gehabt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wo er untergekommen war, doch vermutlich wollte er Harry nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, davon zu erfahren.

„Ich lege ohnehin keinen besonderen Wert darauf, dieses Gebäude zu betreten“, sagte sie deswegen, „wir treffen uns am Tor. In“, sie sah auf die Uhr, „sagen wir, einer Stunde?“

Lucius nickte kurz und eilte davon. Die beiden anderen sahen ihm nach.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dich verstehe, Hermine.“

„Ich verstehe mich ja selbst nicht. Können wir jetzt bitte nicht darüber reden?“

„Wie du willst. Aber vergiss nicht, wer deine Freunde sind. Schließ uns nicht aus, nicht wegen... jemandem wie ihm.“

„Harry... “

„Ich bin schon ruhig. Lass uns gehen.“

Er packte seinen Umhang und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Wohnung. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte sie einen zierlichen Koffer, dessen Innenraum magisch vergrößert war, mit allerlei Habseligkeiten gefüllt. Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Harry am Fenster und hielt einen Bilderrahmen in der Hand. Das Bild zeigte all ihre Freunde am Tag der Hochzeit der Potters. Sie lächelten und winkten fröhlich in die Kamera. Der Harry im Bild hob seine Braut schwungvoll vom Boden hoch und sie hielt sich lachend an seinem Nacken fest. Ron hatte seinen Arm um Hermine gelegt und sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt. Luna drehte eine Pirouette und ließ ihren knallgelben, Rüschen besetzten Rock herumwirbeln. Viele andere Freunde und Familienmitglieder feierten diesen glücklichen Moment und Hermine wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie es vermisste, ständig von ihren Lieben umgeben zu sein. Sie nahm ihm den Rahmen aus der Hand und strich sanft über das Glas, bevor sie das Bild in ihrer Tasche verstaute.

„Ihr seid das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Meine Freunde, meine Familie. Du, Ron, Ginny und all die anderen. Du musst mir in dieser Sache einfach vertrauen.“

„Ich vertraue dir, Hermine. Aber ihm? Ihm werde ich nie vertrauen. Ich kann nicht vergessen, wie er auf den Friedhof an die Seite Voldemorts apparierte. Wie er uns in der Mysteriumsabteilung jagte. Wie er uns ausliefern wollte. Wie...“

„Glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht? Glaubst du wirklich, es quält mich nicht?“, sie ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, „Er hat sich verändert. Etwas... Dieser Traum hat uns beide verändert. Ich weiß nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte. Du hattest vermutlich damit Recht, dass es etwas Schwarzmagisches war. Vielleicht kann ich die Zeit in Hogwarts nutzen, um etwas darüber herauszufinden.“

„Menschen ändern sich nicht. Nicht so sehr und nicht so schnell.“

„Ich muss daran glauben, dass es doch sein kann. Harry, du weißt selbst am besten, dass Freundschaft und Liebe das Wichtigste sind, das wir auf dieser Welt haben. Bitte gib ihm eine Chance. Du musst ihn nicht mögen. Aber hasse ihn nicht. Versuch es wenigstens, meinetwegen.“

Harry seufzte: „Jetzt haben wir ja doch darüber geredet“, er griff nach ihrer Hand, „glaub mir, ich wünsche mir von ganzem Herzen, dass du Recht hast. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist und versuche deswegen immer, dich zu beschützen.“

„Ich weiß. Dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar. Aber du wirst mich nicht immer beschützen können. Und ich bin mir wirklich sicher, dass du es diesmal nicht tun musst. Zumindest nicht vor Lucius.“

Er sah nicht überzeugt aus, doch er ließ es darauf beruhen und fragte: „Hast du alles, was du brauchst?“

„Ich denke schon. Wir sind ja auch nicht ganz aus der Welt.“

„Du solltest dir Gedanken darüber machen, wen du als Geheimniswahrer einsetzen möchtest, sobald wir ein passendes Haus gefunden haben.“

„Eigentlich würde ich dich fragen, aber...“

„Aber Malfoy würde da sicher nicht zustimmen.“

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Du bist einer der Ersten, an den man denken würde. Das ist ja irgendwie nicht Sinn der Sache oder?“

„Da ist etwas dran.“ 

Sie standen einen Moment stumm Hand in Hand in der Wohnung, dann fragte Harry: „Bereit?“

Hermine nickte und spürte das vertraute Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, als sie disapparierten. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Sie standen vor dem beeindruckenden schmiedeeisernen Tor und warteten ungeduldig auf Lucius. Es war gerade Mittag und die Sonne brannte auf sie herab. Ein ganzes Stück weiter oben konnten sie die altbekannten Türme und Zinnen des Schlosses erkennen.

„Komisch, wieder hier zu sein“, sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte. Sie waren seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts und den anschließenden Feierlichkeiten nicht mehr da gewesen. Die Schäden, die der Kampf hinterlassen hatte, waren alle beseitigt worden. Anfangs hatten die Verantwortlichen überlegt, einige Trümmer liegen zu lassen, um an die Tragödie zu erinnern, doch man hatte sich dagegen entschieden.

„Ich hatte mir meine Rückkehr anders vorgestellt.“

„Mit einem Festessen und einer Parade?“

Hermine schmunzelte: „Ja, mit viel Tamtam und allem drum und dran. Das hätte ich ja wohl verdient.“

„Absolut.“ 

„Ich dachte einfach, dass ich zum nächsten Schuljahr als Lehrerin herkomme und nicht, weil mich ein Wahnsinniger verfolgt.“

„Ich verstehe schon, was du meinst. Denkst du wirklich, dass das alles nötig ist?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Lucius glaubt das.“

„Na dann muss es ja so sein.“

„Harry...“

„Merkst du denn nicht, welchen Einfluss er bereits auf dich hat? Du lässt mir nichts dir nichts dein Leben hinter dir, weil er behauptet, dass ihr in Gefahr seid?“

„Man kann ja wohl kaum abstreiten, dass die Möglichkeit besteht? Ich meine, du hast uns doch selbst gerettet! Und es stimmt, dass wir nicht wissen, wer alles Teil des Rudels ist. Es könnte jeder sein. Vielleicht arbeiten manche von ihnen sogar im Ministerium und dann wäre es ein Leichtes, uns etwas anzutun.“

„Ja, aber ihr seid doch keine hilflosen Kinder.“

„Nein, sind wir nicht. Und trotzdem haben sie uns überwältigt, zwei deiner Leute getötet und uns auch beinahe erwischt“, sie schwieg einen Moment, dann legte sie ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter, „es tut mir leid, dass Johnson und Peaks... Ich meine... Es war irgendwie meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht so überstürzt handeln sollen.“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es war sicher nicht deine Schuld. Ein Auror weiß, dass jeder Einsatz sein letzter sein kann. Sie haben sich freiwillig gemeldet und eurem Plan zugestimmt. So ist das Leben“, er sah zu Boden und fügte um einiges leiser hinzu, „ich werde die beiden vermissen.“

Hermine nahm ihren Freund in den Arm: „Oh Harry“, es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, dann erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich. Ein leises Ploppen ertönte einige Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Störe ich?“, hörten sie eine schnarrende Stimme. Lucius hatte die Arme verschränkt und beäugte sie argwöhnisch.

„Ja“, brummte Harry und ließ Hermine los. 

Sie verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Gut, dass du da bist. Lasst uns gehen.“ 

Die beiden Torflügel schwangen sofort knirschend auf, als Hermine den schweren Griff berührte.

„Das macht auf mich keinen besonders sicheren Eindruck“, sagte Lucius, als er einen Blick zurückwarf.

„Hogwarts weiß, dass von uns keine Gefahr droht“, antwortete Harry.

Auf ihrem Weg über die Schlossgründe hinauf bis zum Eingangstor begegneten sie keiner Menschenseele. Die Schüler waren natürlich alle in den Sommerferien und diejenigen Lehrer, die wie Neville nicht auf dem Gelände lebten, waren ebenfalls zu Hause. Hermine hatte während ihrer kurzen Wanderung immer wieder staunend hinauf zum Schloss geblickt. Jahrelang hatte sie es fast täglich gesehen und sich dabei an die schiere Größe und die beeindruckende Bauweise gewöhnt. Es war irgendwann schlicht nichts besonderes mehr gewesen. An diesem Tag betrachtete sie Hogwarts wieder wie an ihrem ersten Schultag und freute sich darauf, einige Zeit dort zu verbringen. 

Als sie vor dem hölzernen Eingangstor hielten, bemerkte sie, dass sich Lucius nervös umsah. Er schien sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, was Hermine in Anbetracht seines letzten Besuchs in der Schule nachvollziehen konnte, aber daran war er selbst Schuld. Harry trat vor und nach kurzem Zögern klopfte er dreimal. Wie Hermine hatte er Hogwarts nie als Gast besucht und war sich nicht sicher, wie genau vorzugehen war. Scheinbar hatte er jedoch alles richtig gemacht, denn nur wenig später wurde eine der beiden Türen geöffnet und ein bekanntes Gesicht erschien vor ihnen. Argus Filch war in den letzten Jahren noch fahler und eingefallener geworden. Seine Katze Mrs. Norris scharwenzelte wie immer um seine Beine und fauchte die Besucher misstrauisch an.

Er kniff die wässrigen, grauen Augen zusammen und knurrte etwas außer Atem: „Potter?“, er wand den Kopf ein wenig, „und Granger? Und...“, sein Blick erhellte sich und er machte eine unterwürfige Verbeugung, „Mr. Malfoy, Sir!“ 

Lucius grinste und drängte sich an Hermine vorbei: „Filch. Wären Sie so freundlich, uns zur Schulleiterin zu bringen?“

„Aber natürlich, Sir. Sofort, Sir.“

Filch wuselte davon und sie folgten ihm durch die steinernen Gänge.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und äffte den Hausmeister leise nach: „Jawohl, Sir. Darf ich Ihnen in den Allerwertesten kriechen, Sir? Das ist ja widerlich.“

Hermine nickte viel sagend. Das Verhalten des alten Mannes war tatsächlich sehr stiefelleckend und übertrieben kriecherisch. Lucius schien das Ganze dagegen sehr zu genießen. Er schritt mit wehendem Umhang voran und von der Unsicherheit, die noch kurz zuvor sein Auftreten bestimmt hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Sie hielten erst an, als sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier standen, hinter dem der Eingang zum Büro der Schulleiterin lag. 

„Shortbread.“ 

Nachdem Filch das Passwort gesagt hatte, fing der Wasserspeier an, sich nach oben zu winden. Lucius wollte auf eine der Stufen steigen, um hinaufgetragen zu werden, doch Harry packte ihn am Arm. 

„Ich werde zuerst allein mit Professor McGonagall sprechen.“

Der blonde Zauberer wollte protestieren, aber Hermine hielt ihn davon ab: „Lass ihn. Ist schon in Ordnung.“

Als Harry außer Sicht war und sie eine Tür sich öffnen und schließen gehört hatten, zischte Lucius: „Es passt mir nicht, dass er sich so einmischt.“

„Was heißt denn hier einmischt? Du wolltest doch, dass das hier alles offiziell abläuft und wir nicht einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Jetzt musst du ihm auch erlauben, dass er es so regelt, wie er es für richtig...“

Ein Räuspern unterbrach sie. Filch war dicht neben sie getreten und verharrte in einem tief gebeugten Diener, während er sprach: „Kann ich Ihnen noch anderweitig behilflich sein, Mr. Malfoy, Sir?“

„Nein“, antwortete Lucius mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung. 

„Wenn Sie noch etwas benötigen, können Sie mich jederzeit rufen. Ich bin Ihnen stets zu...“

Lucius würgte ihn im Satz ab: „Ja, ja. Jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich.“

Hermine beobachtete, wie der Hausmeister Entschuldigungen murmelnd und mit gesenktem Haupt zurückwich. Als er beinahe gegen eine Wand gestoßen wäre, richtete er sich auf und warf Lucius einen Blick zu, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Aus seiner Unterwürfigkeit war tiefe Abscheu, wenn nicht sogar sprühender Hass geworden. Mrs. Norris fauchte noch einmal und dann verschwanden die beiden hinter einem Wandvorhang.

„Was war das denn?“

„Hm? Was meinst du?“, fragte er irritiert.

„Warum hat Filch sich so merkwürdig benommen?“

„So hat er sich in meiner Gegenwart schon immer verhalten. Nichts besonderes.“

„Hinter deinem Rücken hat er dich angesehen, als würde er dich am liebsten auf der Stelle töten.“

Lucius lachte: „Das hast du dir eingebildet. Dieser elende Squib vergöttert mich. Ist beinahe etwas lästig.“

„Aber...“

„Nein, wirklich, Hermine. Da hast du etwas gesehen, was sicher nicht da war.“

Sie seufzte. Sollte er doch weiter daran glauben, wenn er unbedingt wollte. Sie setzte sich auf eine steinerne Bank, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand und ließ ihren Blick über das alte Mauerwerk schweifen. Es war schön, wieder hier zu sein. Sobald sie sich eingerichtet hatte, würde sie einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek machen und all ihre Lieblingsbücher begrüßen. Lucius lief ungeduldig und mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Treppenaufgang hin und her.

„Kannst du damit aufhören? Du machst mich noch ganz wahnsinnig.“

Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und grinste: „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich dich sowieso immer wahnsinnig mache“, er hob ihr Kinn an und wollte ihr einen Kuss geben, doch sie drehte den Kopf weg.

„Nicht.“ 

Verdutzt ließ er die Hand sinken. 

„Was ist los?“

„Nichts.“ 

„Ist es wegen unseres Streits?“, sein Blick verfinsterte sich, „Oder ist es wegen Potter?“

„Es ist... Du nimmst mich nicht ernst.“

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Du glaubst mir nicht, dass Filch dich seltsam angesehen hat. Du erzählst mir nicht, wie du an meinen Zauberstab gekommen bist. Du sagst mir nicht, woher du diese Verletzungen auf deinem Rücken hast“, zählte sie an ihren Fingern ab und hätte noch weitergemacht, wenn er sie nicht unterbrochen hätte.

„Nun mal langsam. Ich habe Filch nicht gesehen und ehrlich gesagt, es ist mir einfach egal, was er über mich denkt und wie er sich verhält. Wie ich deinen Zauberstab bekommen habe, werde ich dir noch erzählen, das habe ich dir versprochen. Aber das will ich nicht einfach zwischen Tür und Angel machen. Und was meine Verletzungen angeht, sie sind eine immer währende Erinnerung daran, dass ich Glück habe, noch am Leben zu sein. Die Geschichte dazu wirst du auch noch erfahren, aber jetzt ist auch dafür weder die Zeit noch der Ort.“

„Und was sollte das mit Harry? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“

„Eifersüchtig?“, Lucius stieß einen kurzen Lacher aus, „wohl kaum. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass er versucht, dich zu manipulieren.“

„Lustig. Er behauptet von dir das Gleiche.“

„Und glaubst du ihm?“ 

„Leider nicht“, sagte Harry, der gerade die Treppe herunterkam, „Minerva will jetzt mit euch sprechen. Ich warte hier.“

Sie standen auf und die beiden Männer warfen sich finstere Blicke zu, als sie aneinander vorbeiliefen.

„Komm schon“, sagte Hermine, die die Spielchen langsam satt hatte. 

Sie stiegen die Stufen hinauf und standen kurz darauf im Büro der Schulleiterin. An der Wand hinter dem ausladenden Schreibtisch aus massivem Eichenholz hingen die Porträts der Amtsvorgänger Minerva McGonagalls, neben Dumbledore betrachtete auch Severus Snape aus seinem goldverzierten Bilderrahmen heraus neugierig die ankommenden Besucher. Das Büro besaß nur noch wenig von der Einrichtung zu Dumbledores Zeiten. Der Boden war mit einem grünen, schottengemusterten Teppich bedeckt und die Möbel sahen überraschend bequem aus, zerknautschte Ohrensessel mit passenden Schemeln standen einladend bereit und eine Schale mit Teegebäck duftete verlockend. Das Einzige, das grundsätzlich gleich geblieben war, waren die vielen deckenhohen Regale, die mit Büchern und allerlei Unterlagen vollgestopft waren. In einem dieser Fächer lag der Sprechende Hut, bereit, um in einigen Wochen neue Schüler auf die vier Häuser zu verteilen.

„Hermine. Wie schön, Sie zu sehen.“ 

Minerva McGongall trug eine Bluse, die das gleiche Muster hatte, wie der Teppich, darüber eine passende Strickweste und einen langen, grauen Tweedrock. Hermine dachte kurz schmunzelnd, dass die Schulleiterin sich mit ihrem Outfit auf den Fußboden legen könnte und man sie dann vermutlich nicht mehr finden würde. Die alte Verwandlungslehrerin kam mit einem für sie untypisch warmen Lächeln auf sie zu und zu Hermines großer Überraschung drückte sie sie an sich. Sie gab Lucius die Hand und nickte ihm zu.

„Mr. Malfoy.“ 

„Professor McGonagall. Wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Nun, man wird nicht jünger. Aber das wissen Sie ja selbst.“

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und wand sich dann wieder Hermine zu. 

„Harry hat mir bereits alles erklärt. Ich halte es für eine kluge Entscheidung, erst einmal von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Man muss einen Angriff nicht provozieren, wenn es leicht zu vermeiden ist. Haben Sie sich bereits Gedanken über ein Lehramt gemacht?“

Hermine hörte, wie Lucius sich räusperte, und dachte peinlich berührt an ihre Auseinandersetzung zu diesem Thema.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich würde sehr gerne Professor Flitwicks Posten übernehmen, aber ich befürchte, dass Sie die Schüler nicht der Gefahr eines Werwolfsangriffs aussetzen wollen?“

„Unsinn, ich denke, dass die gesamte Aurorenzentrale und Ihre Abteilung auf der Fährte der Flüchtigen sind und sie bald fassen werden. Wenn nicht, dann sind Sie und auch die Schüler hier bestens aufgehoben. Wir haben im Schutz dieser Mauern schon ganz andere Zeiten überstanden, was meinen Sie, Lucius?“

„Da haben Sie wohl Recht“, brummte er.

„Und welches Lehramt werden Sie übernehmen?“, fragte sie ihn.

„Wie bitte?“

„Wir sind keine wohltätige Einrichtung. Wenn Sie bleiben wollen, werden Sie etwas dafür tun müssen.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass...“

Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Das ist doch eine tolle Idee! Wir können hier bleiben und“, sie senkte ihre Stimme ein wenig, „Zeit miteinander verbringen.“

„Ich bin nicht gerade ein Bilderbuchlehrer und das werden die Eltern sicher genauso sehen. Abgesehen davon, welche Stelle würden Sie mir anbieten, Professor McGonagall? Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?“

Er lachte matt.

„Tatsächlich dachte ich an Alte Runen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren Sie in diesem Fach jahrelang der beste Schüler, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, bis eine gewisse junge Hexe diesen Titel für sich beanspruchte“, sie warf Hermine einen bedeutenden Blick zu.

„Alte Runen?“

„Überrascht?“

„Ein wenig. Wobei, jetzt wundere ich mich nicht mehr so sehr über das Buch über Viehzucht.“

Minerva sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und sagte: „Dann ist es entschieden. Hermine, Sie bekommen das Büro von Filius und was Sie angeht, Lucius... ich denke, Sie sind in den alten Räumlichkeiten von Severus im Kerker gut aufgehoben.“ 

Der porträtierte Snape an der Wand verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. 

„Richten Sie sich ein, wir werden in den nächsten Tagen Ihre Lehr- und Stundenpläne besprechen. Abendessen gibt es um 18 Uhr in der großen Halle, dann stelle ich Sie beide den anwesenden Kollegen vor.“

„Aber....“

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Und, Hermine, schön Sie wieder hier zu haben.“

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten und die Treppe nach unten stiegen, sagte Lucius: „Das war seltsam, oder? Hat sie mich gerade gegen meinen Willen zu einem Lehrer gemacht?“

„Als ob sie das wirklich könnte, wenn du es nicht wolltest.“ 

„Es erscheint mir einfach absurd.“

„Du hast noch Zeit, es dir zu überlegen.“

Sie kamen am Fuß der Treppe an und wurden von Harry in Empfang genommen: „Alles geklärt?“

„Ich denke schon“, antwortete Hermine und lächelte, „wir werden erst einmal hier bleiben.“ 


	9. Kapitel 9

Sie hatten sich von Harry verabschiedet und verabredet, dass er sie auf dem Laufenden halten würde. Schweigend waren sie bis zu Professor Flitwicks Büro gelaufen, das ab heute erstmal Hermines Zu Hause sein sollte. 

„Dann... sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?“, sagte sie und gab Lucius einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Darf ich nicht mit reinkommen?“, zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Du würdest mir jetzt nur im Weg stehen. Außerdem hast du selbst ein paar Sachen auszupacken, oder nicht?“

„Vielleicht würde ich ja lieber dich auspacken“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, doch er wand sich um und schritt in Richtung der Kerker davon, seinen Koffer neben sich schweben lassend. 

Hermine lauschte seinen Schritten noch einen Moment, dann öffnete sie die Tür und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Das Büro war halbrund, es war offenbar in einem der kleineren Türmchen untergebracht. Ringsherum befanden sich wandhohe Fenster, die viel Licht hereinließen und einen schönen Blick über das Schlossgelände freigaben. Die einzigen Möbel, die sich darin befanden, waren leere Regale, ein rustikaler Schreibtisch und drei Stühle, die alle der Größe von Professor Flitwick angepasst worden waren. Die Wände waren karg, es hingen keine Bilder daran und es gab nur eine schmale Tür auf der rechten Seite. Sie öffnete sie und war erstaunt, dass sie in einem schön geschnittenen Wohnzimmer stand. Eine einladende Couch, zwei dunkle Ledersessel und ein Kaffeetisch bildeten das Herz der Einrichtung. Einige helle Stellen an den Wänden zeugten davon, dass dort lange Zeit Bilder gehangen hatten. Ein altes Grammophon stand neben dem Kamin, in dem bei ihrem Eintreten sofort magisches Feuer zu prasseln begonnen hatte. Über eine steinerne Treppe, die an der Wand mit der Tür verlief, erreichte sie ein Schlafzimmer. Es war etwas kleiner als das darunter liegende Büro, da noch ein Bad daran angeschlossen war. Wie unten gab es hohe Fenster und Hermine fuhr nachdenklich mit der Hand über eine hölzerne Kommode. Sie ließ ihren Koffer darauf landen und fing an, auszupacken.

Etwa eine Stunde später hatte sie ihre Habseligkeiten verstaut und die Möbel auf ihre Größe anwachsen lassen. Da sie eine begabte Hexe war, konnte sie mühelos die vorhandene Einrichtung an ihren Geschmack anpassen. Der Teppich strahlte in einem hellen Beige-Ton und die Ledersessel waren nun mit einem weichen, grauen Stoff bezogen. Das Bild ihrer Freunde hing über dem Kamin und sie betrachtete es einen Moment zufrieden. Sie hatte es deutlich vergrößert und zu einem wahren Hingucker werden lassen. Fürs Erste würde es so gehen, sie benötigte aber noch einige Dinge, die sie per Eulenpost bestellen musste. Das hatte jedoch noch Zeit. Apropos Zeit. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr - noch drei Stunden, bis es das Abendessen in der großen Halle geben würde. Nachdem sie noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick in ihren geräumigen Koffer geworfen hatte, der aber tatsächlich leer war, machte sie sich auf, um einen Spaziergang über das Gelände zu machen. Sie wollte sehen, ob Hagrid zu Hause war, und ihm einen Besuch abstatten. Er würde früher oder später mitbekommen, dass sie und Lucius hier waren und sie wollte es ihm lieber selbst sagen. 

Hogwarts war gespenstisch leer. Sogar mehr als das, denn nicht einmal eines der Gespenster begegnete Hermine auf ihrem Weg hinaus. Draußen zwitscherten dagegen fröhlich Vögel von den Baumwipfeln herüber und die Sonne spendete noch einige Wärme. Sie streckte ihre Arme zur Seite aus und drehte sich einmal rundherum. Wieder hier zu sein, war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Sie lief über die wiedererrichtete Brücke und eilte dann die Stufen hinunter zur Hütte des Wildhüters, vorbei an den Steinen, bei denen sie damals Draco ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Als sie sich dem Kürbisfeld näherte, konnte sie zu ihrer Freude Hagrid vor sich hin summen hören.

„Hallo? Hagrid?“, rief sie und ging um die Hütte herum. Dort saß ihr alter Freund in seinem abgewetzten Maulwurfsfellmantel und schnitzte an einem noch unförmigen Stück Holz herum. Fang lag ein paar Meter entfernt im Schatten der Ausläufer des Waldes und döste vor sich hin. 

„Hm?“, der gutmütige Halbriese hatte offenbar nicht mit Besuch gerechnet, denn er sah verdutzt von seiner Arbeit auf. Als er Hermine erkannte, ließ er das Werkzeug neben sich auf den Boden fallen und wuchtete sich von der Bank hoch: „Hermine? Was machst`n du hier?“, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schloß er sie in seine massigen Arme und erdrückte sie beinahe, „Verdammich, is das schön, dich zu seh`n.“

„Finde ich auch“, japste sie und rieb sich die Oberarme. 

Fang war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgesprungen und versuchte begeistert, ihr das Gesicht abzuschlecken. Lachend hielt sie den Saurüden auf Abstand und kraulte ihm die Ohren, als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte. Hagrid war derweil hineingegangen und kam mit zwei Humpen wieder heraus. Sie befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, denn er hatte sich in der Vergangenheit immer wieder an außergewöhnlichen Rezepturen versucht, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung war es eisgekühlter Kürbissaft. Die beiden nahmen auf der Bank Platz, während Fang seinen Kopf in Hermines Schoß legte und ihn voll sabberte.

„Erzähl, was machst`n hier? Bist doch sicher nich nur weg`n mir da.“

„Ich bin die neue Lehrerin für Zauberkunst.“

„Nee, echt?“, er strahlte sie an, „das is ja toll! Dann seh`n wir uns ja wieder öfters.“

„Na das hoffe ich stark“, sie lachte und stieß mit ihrem Krug gegen seinen, „auf alte Freunde.“

„Auf alte Freunde“, bestätigte Hagrid. Nachdem sie beide einen kräftigen Schluck genommen hatten, fragte er, „seit wann bist`n da?“

„Noch nicht so lange. Ein, zwei Stunden? Harry hat uns her begleitet, wir haben mit Minerva gesprochen und dann habe ich meine Sachen ausgepackt.“

„Uns? Is Ron auch hier? Un Harry? Warum sind`n die beiden nich mit runter gekommen?“

„Äh...“, sie hatte nicht nachgedacht, bevor sie gesprochen hatte, und sich verplappert. Aber sie wollte ihrem Freund ja ohnehin von Lucius erzählen, dann konnte sie es genauso gut gleich machen. Und Hermine erzählte ihm alles. Die pikanteren Details ließ sie weg, doch sie berichtete ihm von dem Traum, von der Trennung, von ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen in der Wirklichkeit, davon, dass Teile des Traums bereits wahr geworden sind, dass es zum Streit zwischen ihr und Harry gekommen war, wie sie gegen die Werwölfe gekämpft hatten, dass sie es nur knapp geschafft hatten und wie sie auf die Idee gekommen war, in Hogwarts Schutz zu suchen. Hagrid hatte ihr aufmerksam gelauscht und kaum eine Miene verzogen, selbst dann nicht, als das erste Mal Lucius Name fiel. Als sie geendet hatte, brummte er unschlüssig.

„Weiß nich, Hermine. Das alles kommt mir n`büschen komisch vor, meinste nich?“

„Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, was ich von alledem halten soll. Ich war noch nie ein Freund der Wahrsagerei, aber ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe und dass es jetzt passiert. Zumindest soweit ich oder eher wir nicht in das Geschehen eingegriffen haben. Vielleicht finde ich in der Bibliothek Hinweise darauf, was es damit auf sich haben könnte. Und zur Not, wenn ich wirklich nicht weiterkomme, spreche ich mit Professor Trelawney oder Firenze darüber.“

„Und Malfoy is jetzt auch hier?“

„Ja, er soll Alte Runen unterrichten.“

Hagrid hatte gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen und prustete lautstark. Hermine klopfte ihm auf den massigen Rücken und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„`Tschuldigung, aber das hab ich echt nich kommen seh`n.“

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht“, lachte sie.

„Hmmm“, der Halbriese kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Was?“

„Ich kann mir einfach nich wirklich vorstellen, was er vorhat. Verstehste? Er is jetzt nich dafür bekannt, irgendwas ohne Hintergedanken zu mach`n. Ohne Ziel, oder so.“

Hermine wollte protestieren, doch Hagrid legte ihr seine prankenhafte Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Pass einfach auf dich auf, ja? Und versuch, dich mit Ron zu vertrag`n. Ohne dich is der Junge doch vollkommen verlor`n.“

Hermine schmunzelte: „Das stimmt. Aber gerade brauche ich einfach ein wenig Abstand zu ihm. Er würde... mich nicht verstehen.“

„Dann gib ihm Zeit.“

Sie nickte und strich Fang über den Kopf. Der Hund schloss entspannt die Augen und schmiegte sich an sie. „Was gibt es Neues in Hogwarts?“

„Davon abgeseh`n, dass meine Lieblingshexe wieder da is?“, knuffte er sie in die Seite, „Neville hat ne Weile gebraucht, bis er sich eingelebt hat, aber seitdem geht er voll im Unterricht auf. Kommt bei den Schülern wohl ganz gut an, was ich so gehört hab. Aber freut sich bestimmt, dass du da bist und er nich mehr der einzige in eurem Alter hier ist. Professor Slughorn kommt einmal inner Woche runter zu mir und wir trink`n was zusamm`n. Ist`n netter Kerl, der Horace. N´büschen verschroben, aber wer is das nich heutzutage.“

„Und die Schüler? Wer sind die neuen Unruhestifter?“

„Das findest bestimmt schnell selber raus“, grinste er, „würdige Nachfolger, aber an euch oder die Weasley Zwillinge kommt halt so schnell keiner ran.“

Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über die Schule und was in den fünf Jahren, die Hermine nicht mehr da war, so passiert ist. Schließlich erhob sie sich und fragte: „Kommst du zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle?“

„Klar, muss doch gefeiert werd`n, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Dann sehen wir uns nachher. Ich gehe noch ein paar Schritte um den See.“

Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied und nachdem sie ein Stück am Ufer entlang gegangen war, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, ging sie wieder hinauf zum Schloss. Die Ruhe hatte ihr gut getan und sie hatte versucht, an nichts zu denken. Was ihr natürlich nicht gelungen war.

Um Punkt 18 Uhr betrat sie die Große Halle. Die vier langen Haustische waren an die Wände gerückt worden und auf dem etwas erhöhten Lehrertisch stapelte sich Essen. Knackige Salate, verschiedene, saftige Braten, frisches Brot, gedünstetes Gemüse und allerlei Saucen dufteten herrlich und ließen Hermine das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Die Professoren Trelawney, Hooch und Slughorn saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich angeregt.

„Nein, nein Rolanda. Ich kann nicht vor jedem Spiel testen, ob die Schüler verbotene Substanzen genommen haben.“

„Aber es ist weder für die Kinder, noch für den Sport gut, wenn wir das nicht kontrollieren und gegebenenfalls unterbinden.“

„Die lieben Kleinen müssen vor sich selbst bewahrt werden“, hauchte Sybill Trelawney bekräftigend.

„Da hören Sie es, Horace.“

„Nanu? Wen haben wir denn da? Miss Granger?“, Professor Slughorn erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand, „Wie kommen wir denn zu dieser Ehre?“

„Sie ist gekommen, um zu bleiben“, ertönte abermals die rauchige Stimme der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich übernehme die Stelle von Professor Flitwick.“

„Der liebe Filius“, sagte Madam Hooch, „wird Zeit, dass ein wenig frischer Wind in diese alten Mauern kommt. Willkommen, Miss Granger. Schön, Sie wieder hier zu haben.“

„Vielen Dank. Ich freue mich schon auf die neue Aufgabe.“

Die große Tür schwang auf und Hagrid kam herein. Er stapfte auf sie zu und ließ sich gegenüber von Professor Slughorn auf einen Stuhl fallen. 

„N`Abend, Horace.“

„Rubeus.“

Sie nickten sich zu, als sich Minerva McGonagall näherte und am Kopfende des Tisches Platz nahm. Nachdem sie den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ, sagte sie: „Dann sind wir ja fast alle versammelt. Fehlt nur noch...“

„Lucius?!“, entfuhr es da Professor Slughorn, der auf einen Punkt hinter der Schulleiterin starrte.

Sie wanden sich alle um und sahen, dass der blonde Zauberer sich der kleinen Gruppe näherte.

„Guten Abend“, sagte er höflich und lächelte in die Runde, „haben Sie auf mich gewartet? Sie hätten ruhig schon mit dem Essen beginnen können.“

„Was bei Merlins Barte macht er denn hier?“, fragte Madam Hooch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Er ist vorerst ein Gast und sofern er sich dazu entschließt, wird er der neue Lehrer für Alte Runen werden“, antwortete die Schulleiterin.

„Alte Runen?“, fragten die drei Professoren gleichzeitig und sahen sich überrascht an.

„Ja, Alte Runen. Mr. Malfoy war seinerzeit ein begnadeter Schüler in diesem Fach und hat seine Begeisterung dafür nie verloren, wie ich gehört habe.“

Lucius nickte ihr zu: „Das ist richtig. Wobei ich mich seit jeher für alles interessiere, das mit Geschichte der Zauberei und alter, vergessener Magie zu tun hat.“

Er setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz zwischen Minerva und Hermine.

„Und mit verbotener Magie...“, nuschelte Madam Hooch leise, doch laut genug, dass alle es hören konnten. 

Hermine wunderte sich, dass Lucius darauf nicht reagierte, sondern ein betretenes Schweigen folgte, bis sie ihr Glas erhob und sagte: „Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein. Auf Hogwarts!“

Die anderen erhoben ihre Gläser ebenfalls und toasteten sich zu. Minerva klatschte die Hände zusammen und sagte: „Dann guten Appetit!“ 

Sie nahmen sich alle reichlich und eine Weile war nichts zu hören außer Schmatzen und Geklapper von Besteck und Geschirr. Endlich durchbrach Horace Slughorn das Schweigen.

„Wann dürfen wir denn wieder mit Poppy rechnen?“

„Sie wollte nächste Woche von ihrer Reise zurück sein“, antwortete Professor McGonagall.

„Ich kann mir unsere liebe Madam Pomfrey beim besten Willen nicht am Strand vorstellen“, schüttelte Professor Trelawney den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht“, kicherte Madam Hooch.

„Wo verbringt sie denn die Ferien?“, fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Es ist das erste Mal überhaupt, dass sie Hogwarts für einen Urlaub verlassen hat. Zumindest soweit ich mich erinnern kann“, antwortete die Fluglehrerin, „sie ist in Ägypten, um die Pyramiden zu sehen. Und hat uns versprochen, dass sie wenigstens einmal im Meer baden wird.“

„Ich selbst war noch nie in Ägypten, aber Ron war einmal mit der gesamten Familie dort. Ich weiß noch genau, wie begeistert alle Weasleys waren. Es wird ihr sicher gefallen“, sagte sie.

„Ich fürchte, sie wird nicht mehr dieselbe sein, wenn sie zurückkehrt“, hauchte Professor Trelawney bedeutungsschwanger.

Hermine musste grinsen, als sie sah, dass die anderen durch die Bank mit den Augen rollten. Offenbar hatten sie alle schon häufig Sätze wie diesen gehört.

„Haben Sie sich schon einrichten können, Hermine?“, fragte die Schulleiterin, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja, soweit es ging. Ein paar Dinge werde ich noch besorgen müssen, aber das eilt ja nicht.“

„Und Sie, Mr. Malfoy? Fühlen Sie sich wohl in den Kerkern?“

„Ich habe nie in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses gelebt. Alles beim Alten könnte man also sagen. Wobei Severus Räume deutlich karger eingerichtet sind, als der Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle der Slytherins.“

„Seit wann sind Sie denn überhaupt wieder im Land, Lucius?“, fragte Horace, „Soweit ich weiß haben Sie die letzten Jahre mit Narzissa und Draco in Frankreich verbracht?“

„Das ist richtig, wir hatten nach dem Krieg mit dem Ministerium eine Vereinbarung getroffen, wonach ich eine gewisse Zeit außer Landes verbringen und eine Menge Gold für den Wiederaufbau der Winkelgasse zahlen sollte. Narzissa und Draco sind schon eine Weile hier und seit vier Wochen bin ich auch wieder auf der Insel.“

Hermine war erstaunt, dass er so offen über den Deal mit dem Ministerium sprach.

„`s hat aber nich lange gedauert, bis`se sich wieder Ärger eingehandelt hab`n“, bemerkte Hagrid.

„Glauben Sie mir, Hagrid, ich würde den Abend auch lieber allein auf meiner Terrasse mit einem Glas Wein verbringen. Das hat man davon, wenn man dem Ministerium behilflich ist“, dabei zwinkerte er Hermine zu.

„Dem Ministerium?“, fragte Madam Hooch überrascht.

„Ja, der Zaubereiminister hat ihn meiner Abteilung zugeteilt. Ich war die Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe.“

„Gutes Mädchen“, lächelte Hagrid, der mächtig stolz auf sie gewesen war, als sie diesen Posten übernommen hatte.

„Und warum sind Sie beide dann hier, wenn Sie doch im Ministerium arbeiten? Mischt es sich jetzt wieder in Hogwarts ein?“, fragte die resolute Hexe mit mausgrauem Haar. Ihre katzenhaften Augen waren misstrauisch zusammengekniffen.

„Also...“

„Nun...“ 

Hermine und Lucius warfen sich einen unsichern Blick zu. Sie wussten nicht, wie viel sie den Professoren erzählen sollten. Die Schulleiterin räusperte sich und sah die beiden durchdringend an. 

„Ich denke, wir sollten zumindest im Kollegium offen erläutern, was es mit Ihrem Aufenthalt auf sich hat. Davon abgesehen, dass Rubeus offenbar ohnehin schon Bescheid weiß und es sich nur noch um Stunden handeln kann, bis Horace und die anderen davon erfahren.“ 

Hagrid errötete schuldbewusst, doch Minerva lächelte nachsichtig. Hermine nickte und begann damit, den drei Professoren von Greybacks Rudel zu erzählen. Als sie damit geendet hatte, herrschte einen Moment Stille, bevor Slughorn sagte: „Ich dachte immer, Greyback sei gefallen.“

„Davon sind wir alle ausgegangen. Es hat sich scheinbar niemand die Mühe gemacht, das dann auch nachzuprüfen“, erwiderte Hermine.

Das restliche Abendessen verbrachten sie damit, über die Werwölfe zu sprechen. Professor Trelawney hielt sich dabei wie immer zurück und schien in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, doch Madam Hooch und Horace Slughorn waren mit Eifer dabei, Theorien darüber aufzustellen, was das Rudel plante und wo es sich aufhalten könnte. Die Stimmung war überraschend angenehm und Hermine fühlte sich an die vielen Diskussionen mit Harry und Ron erinnert, die sie immer wieder geführt hatten. Als sie ihren Nachtisch verputzt hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich nach und nach und so blieben Lucius und Hermine mit Sybill Trelawney zurück, die durch ihre dicken Brillengläser ins Nichts starrte.

„Kommst du?“

„Ich möchte noch kurz ein paar Worte mit ihr sprechen“, antwortete Hermine mit Blick auf die Lehrerin, deren Unterricht sie vor Jahren freiwillig verlassen hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, sich zunächst in der Bibliothek zu informieren, doch die Gelegenheit war günstig.

Er war offensichtlich irritiert, doch er nickte und verabschiedete sich.

„Professor Trelawney?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, denn die Hexe wirkte nicht, als würde sie ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Doch sie reagierte sofort.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie mit Fragen zu mir zurückkehren werden. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie wissen wollen. Ich kann Ihnen nur bei der Suche nach der Wahrheit behilflich sein. Die Antworten müssen Sie selbst finden, mein Kind.“

Hermine sah sich nervös um, ob doch noch jemand in der Nähe war, bevor sie sich neben die alte Frau setzte, die wie eh und je mit Dutzenden Tüchern behangen war und viele klimpernde Ringe an den Fingern trug. 

„Ich möchte herausfinden, was es mit einem Traum auf sich hat, den ich vor ein paar Wochen hatte. Ist es möglich, dass zwei Menschen denselben Traum haben? Und, wenn Teile davon wahr werden, heißt das, dass alles von dem, was ich gesehen habe, geschehen wird?“

„Meine Liebe, die Zukunft liegt in Ihren Händen. Sie haben eine mögliche Entwicklung der Dinge gesehen, doch durch Ihre Handlungen können Sie Ihr eigenes Schicksal bestimmen. Kleinste Veränderungen führen dazu, dass andere Mechanismen in Gang gesetzt werden, wie Sie sicher bereits selbst erkannt haben.“

Hermine nickte.

„Sehende Träume sind selten bei denen, die nicht das dritte Auge besitzen. Eine der wenigen Fähigkeiten, die Sie nie entwickelt haben“, sie sah sie ernst an, „Es gab seit Jahrhunderten keinen dokumentierten Fall mehr, wonach zwei Menschen denselben sehenden Traum erlebt haben. Es ist sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich, doch nicht unmöglich. Ein starkes Band muss zwischen den Betroffenen bestehen, eine enge Verbindung miteinander und mit dem Geschehen in der Zukunft. Der Mond muss auf einer Linie mit...“

Für astronomische und astrologische Ausführungen interessierte sie sich nicht, daher unterbrach sie die Hexe: „Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber wie könnte so etwas noch ausgelöst werden, wenn nicht auf diese Weise?“

„Es gibt Pfade der Magie, die nur jene beschreiten, die um jeden Preis nach Macht streben. Einem anderen Zauberer oder einer Hexe einen sehenden Traum einzupflanzen, ohne Spuren der Manipulation zu hinterlassen, ist eine Form der Legilimentik, die weit, weit über das einfache Gedankenlesen hinausgeht. Es bedarf immenser Willensstärke, herausragenden Wissens und außerordentlicher Fähigkeiten, um etwas derartiges zu vollbringen.“

Hermine erinnerte sich mit einem leichten Schauern daran, wie Voldemort seinerzeit Harry eine falsche Vision eingepflanzt hatte, um ihn in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken, wo wiederum Lucius mit einigen Todessern auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Zu Sehen bringt große Verantwortung mit sich. Man muss der Versuchung widerstehen können, zu sehr bewusst in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Manchmal muss den Dingen einfach ihr Lauf gelassen werden. Auch wenn es schwer ist“, murmelte Trelawney.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann erhob sich die Lehrerin und schwirrte auf den Ausgang der Halle zu, wobei die vielen Tücher hinter ihr her flatterten. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Es sind oft die kleinsten Wesen, die den größten Einfluss auf unser Leben haben.“ 

Sie verschwand und ließ eine nachdenkliche Hermine zurück. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Einen Moment saß sie unschlüssig herum, bis das Geschirr wie von Geisterhand vom Tisch verschwand und, wie sie wusste, in der unter der Halle liegenden Küche von den zahlreichen Hauselfen gereinigt wurde. Seufzend stand sie auf und machte sich auf in die Kerker, um mit Lucius zu sprechen, denn er war ihr noch ein paar Antworten schuldig geblieben. Als sie vor der Tür zu Snapes altem Büro stand, hörte sie Stimmen von drinnen. Sie zögerte kurz, dann legte sie ihr Ohr an das Holz und hielt den Atem an, um zu lauschen.

„...geht ihm gut, er braucht nur ein wenig Ruhe.“

„Merlin sei Dank. Es war töricht von ihm, nicht zu Hause zu bleiben.“

„Es wird ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben sein.“

„Das wird er jedenfalls behaupten.“

„Kommst du ihn besuchen?“

„Nein.“

„Aber...“

„Ich sagte, nein. Dabei bleibt es, Narzissa.“

„Es wäre ja auch furchtbar, wenn dein Sohn wüsste, dass du dich um ihn sorgst.“

„Das ist ihm egal.“

„Das ist es nicht. Er ist nur genauso stur und dickköpfig wie du. Ihr seid euch ohnehin in so vielen Dingen unfassbar ähnlich.“

„Ich weiß.“

Es herrschte Stille und Hermine wollte gerade von der Tür wegschleichen, um nicht überrascht zu werden, als Narzissa wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Alte Runen, was? Es wundert mich, dass die alte McGonagall dir nicht Muggelkunde aufgedrückt hat.“

„Das alles ist eine vollkommen unsinnige Sache. Ich hatte nicht vor, jemals wieder einen Fuß über die Schwelle dieses vermaledeiten Schlosses zu setzen, geschweige denn als Lehrkraft hier zu bleiben. Das war sicher Potters Idee.“

Hermine hörte, wie Narzissa genervt stöhnte. Sie konnte sich direkt vorstellen, wie sie mit den Augen rollte.

„Ich dachte, es war deine kleine Gespielin, die Hogwarts ins Gespräch gebracht hat.“

„Sag so etwas nicht, das ist unter deiner Würde.“

„Ach, unter meiner Würde, ist das? Interessant, mein Lieber, interessant.“

„Lassen wir das. Ja, sie hat Hogwarts vorgeschlagen, aber die Idee mit dem Lehramt kam nicht von ihr.“

„Also ich finde, das alles klingt ganz wunderbar. Nach einer langfristigen Bindung. Findest du nicht auch?“

„Gehässigkeit steht dir nicht.“

„Oh und ich dachte, das ist etwas, das du an mir immer geliebt hast. Du solltest dem Mädchen reinen Wein einschenken, sie wird es sowieso früher oder später erfahren, und sonst bereust du es irgendwann.“

„Sei nicht albern.“

„Ich bin nicht albern. Ich bin eine Frau. Deine Frau. Ich weiß, welche Macht du hast, wenn du willst.“

„Gute Nacht, Narzissa.“

„Habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?“, sie lachte, „Gute Nacht, Lucius, und sei auf der Hut.“

Vorsichtig wich Hermine ein paar Schritte zurück, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? In ihrem noch recht kärglich eingerichteten Büro angekommen, versiegelte sie die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Sie ging hinauf in das kleine Badezimmer und machte sich fertig für die Nacht. Ihre Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um das Gespräch, das sie soeben belauscht hatte. Wie ferngesteuert spulte sie ihre Routine ab, bis sie schließlich im Bett lag und an die hohe steinerne Decke starrte. Hinter ihr drückte immer wieder eine kräftige Windböe gegen die schmalen Fenster und sorgte dafür, dass unbehagliche Geräusche hereindrangen. Der schöne Sommertag war vorüber und eine Gewitterfront zog heran. Bald prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheiben und Lichtblitze erhellten in viel zu kurzen Abständen den abgerundeten Raum, gefolgt von mächtigem Donnergrollen. Hermine hatte noch nie zuvor allein eine Nacht im Schloss verbracht. Sie war natürlich nicht wirklich allein, denn es waren noch andere Personen in dem riesigen Gebäude, doch es war etwas anderes, wenn sie sich nicht nebenan im Jungenschlafsaal oder unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern in einem entlegenen Teil von Hogwarts befanden. 

Das Wetter passte jedoch zu ihrer Stimmung. Was war mit Draco? Was sollte Lucius ihr sagen? Warum hatte er überhaupt Kontakt zu Narzissa, die sich immer noch als seine Frau bezeichnete? Hatten sie sich nicht scheiden lassen? Sie überlegte, ob Lucius außerhalb ihres Traumes etwas darüber gesagt hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war das nicht der Fall. Auch nicht, dass er aus Malfoy Manor ausgezogen war. Das hatte sie einfach vorausgesetzt und nicht weiter nachgeforscht. Aber offenbar wusste Narzissa von Hermine. Er solle ihr reinen Wein einschenken und auf der Hut sein. Was meinte sie damit? Das, was Professor Trelawney zu ihr über den sehenden Traum gesagt hatte, erhellte ihre Stimmung auch nicht gerade. Es war höchstunwahrscheinlich, dass da nicht doch jemand nachgeholfen hatte. Und da Lucius den Inhalt ihres Traumes kannte, war es nahe liegend, dass er dahinter steckte. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Harry denken, der so etwas vermutet hatte. Aber welchen Sinn hätte es? Warum sollte er sie manipulieren? Er hatte keinen nennenswerten Vorteil davon. Hagrid hatte etwas ähnliches gesagt. Dass Lucius niemals etwas tut, was ihm keinen Nutzen bringt. Sie zog ihre Knie an und kringelte sich zusammen. Ihr war auf einmal kalt und sie sehnte sich nach jemandem, dem sie blindlings vertrauen konnte. Was Ron wohl gerade tat? 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle hinunter kam, saßen Minerva und Madam Hooch bereits am Lehrertisch und unterhielten sich. Jede hatte eine Tasse dampfenden Tees vor sich stehen und kleine Stückchen Toast mit verschiedenen Marmeladen.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Setzen Sie sich zu mir“, sagte Rolanda und klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich, „wie haben Sie geschlafen? Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine ersten Nächte als Lehrerin. Es ist etwas anderes mit vielen Gleichaltrigen in einem Schlafsaal zu liegen oder allein in einem abgelegenen Zimmerchen.“ 

Hermine erwiderte ihr freundliches Lächeln und sagte: „Das stimmt. Es war ziemlich ungewohnt.“

„Rolanda und ich werden heute Abend zu einem kleinen Getränk in die Drei Besen gehen. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie uns gerne begleiten. Rubeus und Horace werden wohl ihren wöchentlichen Gang durch den Wald veranstalten und Sybill verlässt nie das Schlossgelände.“

„Gang durch den Wald?“, fragte sie nach.

„Ja, Horace hofft vermutlich, dass er dabei auf seltene Ingredienzen stößt“, lachte Madam Hooch, „etwas anderes scheint ihn in letzter Zeit nicht mehr zu interessieren. Danach gönnen sie sich immer ein oder zwei Humpen von Hagrids Selbstgebrautem.“

„Davon hat er mir erzählt. Ich hoffe für Professor Slughorn, dass er nicht einen von den riesigen Krügen bekommt?“

„Ich fürchte schon“, sagte Minerva und rümpfte die Nase, „jedenfalls riechen die beiden tags darauf immer nach einer Brennerei.“

„Ich begleite Sie gerne“, nahm Hermine das Angebot der Schulleiterin an.

„Gut, dann gehen wir nach dem Abendessen zusammen ins Dorf.“

Hermine tat sich ein paar Löffel Rührei auf und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast dazu. Ihre Tasse hatte sich mit heißem Tee gefüllt und sie gab einen Schuss Sahne hinein, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm. 

„Professor Flitwick hat Ihnen eine Liste mit verschiedenen Lehrwerken erstellt, die er für den Unterricht als nützlich erachtet. Aber Sie sind natürlich in Ihrer Wahl vollkommen frei. Wenn Sie nachher in mein Büro kommen, kann ich Ihnen die Liste und den Lehrplan geben.“

„Sehr gut. Dann kann ich gleich in die Winkelgasse und mich mit der notwendigen Literatur eindecken. Außerdem möchte ich mir gerne eine Eule kaufen.“

„Sie können jederzeit die Schuleulen nutzen, das hat sich nicht geändert“, sagte Minerva.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte nur gerne etwas Gesellschaft. Eine Katze möchte ich nicht, denn streng genommen habe ich noch eine. Krummbein lebt bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau, weil er in London gar nicht glücklich war.“

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen“, sagte Madam Hooch, „aber ist es denn eine gute Idee, wenn Sie allein in die Winkelgasse aufbrechen? Ist nicht der ganze Sinn, warum Sie hier sind, nicht einem der Werwölfe in die Arme zu laufen?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass mir dort etwas passiert.“

„Wissen Sie was, ich begleite Sie. Ich möchte mir ohnehin einen Überblick über die Auswahl der neuesten Besen machen und wollte mir einen neuen Festumhang schneidern lassen.“

„Gibt es dieses Jahr ein besonderes Fest?“

„Kein besonderes, nein“, antwortete Professor McGonagall, „aber wir haben vor zwei Jahren beschlossen, dass wir jedes Jahr zu Neujahr einen Ball veranstalten wollen. Daran dürfen alle Schüler teilnehmen und auch einige der Eltern kommen und feiern mit uns. Wir fanden es wichtig, den Zusammenhalt zwischen uns allen zu stärken.“

„Das ist ein schöner Gedanke.“

„Haben Sie einen Festumhang? Sonst können Sie sich auch gleich einen bei Madam Malkins bestellen.“

„Es schadet sicher nicht, sich dort einmal umzusehen.“

„Wo umsehen? Guten Morgen zusammen“, sagte da Lucius, der gerade unbemerkt an sie herangetreten war. Er setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und lächelte die drei Hexen an. 

Minerva nickte zur Begrüßung, Madam Hooch murmelte ein „Morgen“ und Hermine wusste nicht so recht, wie sie auf ihn reagieren sollte. Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, das wohl recht verkrampft aussah, denn er fragte: „Ist etwas? Habe ich Sie drei bei einer geheimen Besprechung gestört?“ 

Er grinste und nahm sich einen Toast, den er mit viel Butter und Honig bestrich. Hermine entschied, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr anmerken lassen wollte, dass etwas nicht stimmte oder besser gesagt, dass sie befürchtete, ihm auf die Schliche zu kommen. Daher sagte sie: „Nein, wir sprachen gerade über den Neujahrsball und dass Madam Hooch und ich dafür neue Festumhänge benötigen.“

„Ein Neujahrsball? Muss ich mich da jetzt schon auf Ihren Tanzkarten eintragen, um noch eine Chance zu haben?“ 

Rolanda, die gerade einen großen Bissen von ihrem Toast genommen hatte, verschluckte sich und hustete lautstark. Während Hermine der Hexe auf den Rücken klopfte, sagte Minerva streng: „Lucius, der Ball ist vor allem ein Fest für die Schüler und nicht für uns Lehrer. Außerdem leben wir nicht mehr im 19. Jahrhundert. Auf solche Formalitäten verzichten wir heutzutage.“

„Wobei es keine schlechte Idee wäre, dann wüsste man von Anfang an, worauf man sich einstellen muss“, lachte Madam Hooch, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse also?“

Hermine nickte: „Ich werde mich gleich nach einigen Lehrbüchern umsehen.“

„Wenn ich tatsächlich Alte Runen unterrichten soll, werde ich auch einige Materialien benötigen. Am besten, ich begleite dich.“

„Uns“, sagte Rolanda, „ich hatte schon angeboten, mit zu kommen.“

„Gut, dann zu dritt. Oder leisten Sie uns auch Gesellschaft, Minerva?“, fragte er in Richtung der Schulleiterin, die jedoch ablehnte.

Eine Stunde später standen sie vor dem Laden mit dem Schild „Madam Malkins - Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten“. 

„Nach Ihnen“, sagte Lucius, der den beiden Hexen galant die Tür aufhielt. 

Außer ihnen waren keine andere Kunden im Laden und eine ältere Hexe, die von Kopf bis Fuß in einem zarten Lavendelton gekleidet war und in der Hermine die Inhaberin erkannte, eilte auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag, guten Tag. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“

„Wir benötigen neue Festumhänge“, antwortete Madam Hooch.

„Ah, wie schön. Dann begleiten Sie beide mich nach hinten und Sie warten hier. Es wird einen Moment dauern.“

Mit diesen Worten scheuchte sie die beiden Frauen vor sich her, in einen überraschend großen, kreisrunden Hinterraum, in dem in Regalen an den Wänden die verschiedensten Stoffe gelagert waren.

„Haben Sie bestimmte Vorstellungen?“

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich habe bisher immer silberne Umhänge zu festlichen Anlässen getragen“, sagte Rolanda. 

„Verstehe“, sagte Madam Malkins und ließ einige Stoffbahnen herbei schweben, um sie ihrer Kundin zu zeigen. Hermine ging im Raum herum und hatte bald einen weinroten Brokatstoff mit zarten, zurückhaltenden, goldenen Verzierungen entdeckt, den sie traumhaft fand. 

Als Madam Hooch sich ihr Gewand ausgesucht hatte, begann ein Maßband damit, sie von Kopf bis Fuß zu vermessen und die Ladeninhaberin widmete sich Hermine.

„Ahh, wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereits fündig geworden. Darin werden Sie sicher umwerfend aussehen, aber einen solchen Stoff können wir nicht für einen Umhang verschwenden. Daraus mache ich Ihnen ein wunderbares Kleid und einen passenden Festumhang bekommen Sie natürlich auch. Aber aus einem anderen Stoff. Lassen Sie mich einmal sehen...“

Sie zauberte verschiedene Materialien herbei und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Hermine ganz mit Stoff umwickelt war. Sie konnte noch kein richtiges Konzept erkennen, doch Madam Malkins wirkte sehr zufrieden, als sie ihre Kundin betrachtete. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, sich ein Kleid schneidern zu lassen, doch die Begeisterung war ansteckend. Das Maßband schwirrte nun um Hermine herum, schnalzte nach getaner Arbeit zusammen und landete sanft in der Rocktasche der Schneiderin.

„Ja, das wird perfekt aussehen. Ich habe Ihre Gewänder in einer Stunde fertig, Sie haben sicher noch etwas in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen?“, sie begleitete die beiden aus dem Hinterzimmer nach vorne und mit Lucius im Schlepptau verließen sie den Laden.

„Als nächstes zu Flourish & Blotts?“

„Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit nach neuen Besenmodellen Ausschau halten. Wir treffen uns dann hier wieder?“

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Madam Hooch und liefen schweigend die paar Meter bis zum renommiertesten Buchladen der Zaubererwelt. Der beflissene Verkäufer, der Hermine schon vor ein paar Tagen begrüßt hatte, kam wieder sofort auf die zwei zugeeilt, doch sie gaben ihm schnell zu verstehen, dass seine Hilfe nicht benötigt wurde. Die Bücher auf der Liste besaß Hermine zum größten Teil bereits, nur ein, zwei Vertiefungsbände fehlten ihr noch. Sie hatte sie schnell gefunden und widmete sich dann den Neuerscheinungen über die Kunst des Zauberns. In eines der Bücher vertieft, zuckte sie zusammen, als Lucius auf einmal neben ihr stand und sie ansprach.

„Bist du fündig geworden?“ 

„Ja und du?“

„Ich habe alles, was ich brauche.“

Hermine schluckte, als er sie mit seinen grauen Augen fixierte. Er legte das Buch, das sie gerade noch gelesen hatte, beiseite und griff nach ihren Händen. Sanft aber bestimmt ließ er sie eine Drehung vollziehen, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, fest von seinen Armen umschlungen und seinen heißen Atem im Nacken spürend. Er strich ihr Haar zur Seite und verteilte viele zärtliche Küsse auf ihrem Hals.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er sie flüsternd, „Du zitterst am ganzen Körper.“ 

Das stimmte. Sie bebte vor Anspannung, bei dem Versuch die Schuldgefühle, die sie hatte, weil sie ihn begehrte, obwohl sie Zweifel an ihm hatte, zu unterdrücken. Solange sie nichts genaueres wusste, wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall etwas anmerken lassen. Aber es war schwer, ihn auf Distanz zu halten, wenn sie das eigentlich gar nicht wollte und das musste sie aber, um kein Misstrauen hervorzurufen. Diese Gefühle kreisten unablässig in ihrem Kopf umher und es war nicht hilfreich, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand und seine Absichten nicht einmal zu verbergen versuchte.

„Bist du etwa doch noch sauer auf mich?“ 

Seine Lippen berührten bei diesen Worten beinahe ihr Ohr und als er nach ihrem Kinn griff und es ein wenig zu sich drehte, brach ihr spärlicher Widerstand. Sie fanden sich in einem intensiven Kuss, der ihnen beiden den Atem raubte. Hermines Wut hatte sich in Verlangen gewandelt und überraschte Lucius, der nicht mit dieser Heftigkeit gerechnet hatte, doch er erwiderte ihre Gier mit der gleichen Leidenschaft.

„Ich bin sogar sehr sauer auf dich“, antwortete sie ihm endlich. 

„Dann solltest du deinen Gefühlen öfter freien Lauf lassen.“

„Geh lieber nicht davon aus, dass es immer so gut für dich ausgeht. Wenn wir zurück im Schloss sind, werden wir reden und dann will ich endlich alle Antworten haben, die du mir versprochen hast.“

Sie schnappte sich ihr Buch und ging mit ihren gesammelten Einkäufen hinunter zur Kasse. An einem der Regale stand Susan Bones und blätterte durch ein Buch. Hermine hatte gerade keine Lust, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und ging schnell hinaus auf die Straße, wo sie auf Lucius wartete, der ihr kurz darauf folgte. Durch das Schaufenster konnte sie sehen, wie ihre ehemalige Schulkameradin sie stirnrunzelnd beobachtete, offensichtlich war sie überrascht, mit wem Hermine da unterwegs war. 

Sie wollte schnell aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwinden und sagte daher: „Ich werde mir eine Eule kaufen. Kommst du mit?“

Er nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus. Als sie den Laden betraten, mussten sich ihre Augen erst an das Dunkel gewöhnen. Es war nicht stockfinster, aber im Vergleich zum strahlenden Sonnenschein, der außen herrschte, war es doch eine Umstellung. Ringsherum saßen die verschiedensten Eulen auf Ästen und in Büschen und beäugten die Besucher kritisch. Wie sie es in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte, war die gesamte Ladenfläche magisch verändert worden, sodass man das Gefühl hatte, sich mitten in einem dichten Wald zu befinden, in dessen Zentrum, auf einer erleuchteten Lichtung, ein Verkaufstresen stand. Sie erkannte auch den Verkäufer wieder, ein alter Mann mit Glatze und einer Brille mit ziemlich dicken Gläsern.

Der Mann sah von einer Zeitung auf, als er die Kunden bemerkte.

„Kann ich helfen?“, fragte er.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Eule.“

„Dann sind Sie schonmal im richtigen Laden“, er grinste und offenbarte mehr Lücken als Zähne in seinem Gebiss.

Hermine sah sich um, in der Hoffnung Alva zu finden, und tatsächlich, dort auf einem der niedrigeren Büsche im Bereich der Lichtung saß ein Elfenkäuzchen und beäugte sie neugierig. Sie ging zu dem Tier hinüber und strich ihr sanft über das Gefieder. Die Eule schloss ihre Augen und genoss scheinbar die Berührungen, bevor sie zärtlich an Hermines Fingern knabberte.

„Das ist was ganz besonderes, ein Elfenkauz-Weibchen. Gibt`s hier in Großbritannien eigentlich gar nicht, Mr... äh, einer meiner Kunden hat sie aus dem Ausland mitgebracht. Große Pakete sollten Sie ihr nicht mitgeben, aber Briefe und kleinere Sendungen schafft sie problemlos.“

Hermine hatte ihm gar nicht wirklich zugehört, sondern das winzige Geschöpf betrachtet, das inzwischen auf ihrem Arm saß und glücklich mit dem Schnabel klapperte und schuhute. 

„Was soll die Kleine denn kosten?“

„20 Galleonen.“ 

„20? Aber...“

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Lucius hatte bereits angefangen, Goldmünzen auf den Tresen zu zählen. 

„Was machst du denn?“

„Ich kaufe dir eine Eule.“

„Das sehe ich, aber warum? Ich bin sehr wohl selbst in der Lage, sie zu kaufen. Außerdem finde ich 20 Galleonen ziemlich viel, dafür, dass...“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ein schöner, großer Käfig und Futterrationen im Preis inbegriffen sind, nicht wahr Mr. Mayhem?“

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich bin sofort damit zurück.“

Der Glatzkopf hastete davon. Lucius lächelte Hermine an und sagte: „Lass dir doch etwas schenken. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass ich dich verärgert habe.“

Sie wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als der Verkäufer mit einem riesigen Käfig und mehreren Schachteln voller Insekten ankam. Er stellte alles auf dem Tresen ab und Hermine setzte Alva auf die hölzerne Stange des Käfigs. Als sie vor dem Bekleidungsgeschäft auf Madam Hooch warteten, hörten sie die kleine Eule aufgeregt hin und her tapsen und an den Gitterstäben knabbern.

„Soll das immer so ablaufen?“, fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich bin sauer auf dich und du schenkst mir etwas? Du kannst dich nicht jedes Mal freikaufen.“

„Darf ich dir keine Freude machen?“

„Die größte Freude würdest du mir damit machen, wenn du einfach ehrlich mit mir wärst.“

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir... Ah, Rolanda. Haben Sie interessante Besen entdeckt?“

Madam Hooch kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zu und trug ein längliches Päckchen, das offenbar einen Besen beinhaltete. 

„Oh, ja. Einen SpeedAir. Ein ganz neues Modell, ausgerüstet mit allen möglichen Schikanen. Stellt den alten Feuerblitz zumindest auf dem Papier ziemlich in den Schatten, aber das werde ich später ausgiebig selbst testen.“ 

„Das würde ich gerne sehen, wenn ich darf“, sagte Lucius, dessen Augen ebenfalls leuchteten, „der Besen klingt beeindruckend.“

„Wenn Sie wollen, ich habe nichts dagegen.“

Ihre Begeisterung war nicht zu übersehen, als sie ihre Errungenschaft stolz tätschelte. Lucius blieb mit ihren Einkäufen zurück, während sich die beiden Frauen anschickten, ihre neuen Gewänder anzuprobieren. Madam Hooch warf sich den silbrig-grauen Umhang über und nickte zufrieden. Hermine betrachtete hingerissen das Kleid, das an einem Bügel hing und auf sie wartete. Es war bodenlang, aus dem feinen Brokatstoff, den sie sich ausgesucht hatte, mit einer goldenen Borte unter der Brust und einer ebenso goldenen, aber schmaleren Verzierung um den Ausschnitt, der nicht tief war, sondern sich von Schulter zu Schulter zog. Die Ärmel waren lang und mit demselben goldenen Zierstoff gesäumt, der sich immer wieder in kleinen Details wiederfand. Der Rock war elegant und nicht zu weit oder zu eng.

„Dann wollen wir mal“, sagte Madam Malkins mit einem freudigen Funkeln in den Augen, „Bitte.“ 

Sie deutete auf einen kleinen abgeschirmten Bereich und als Hermine kurz darauf in dem Kleid wieder hervortrat und sich im Spiegel sah, war sie selbst überwältigt. Es passte wie angegossen und gab ihr sofort eine würdevolle Aura. Sie fühlte seltsam erhaben und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie selbst die Frau war, die sie dort sah. Madam Malkins legte ihr den passenden Umhang um die Schultern und befestigte ihn an dezenten Knopfsteinen, die Hermine zuvor für Verzierungen gehalten hatte. 

„Zauberhaft“, strahlte die Schneiderin und Madam Hooch nickte zustimmend.

„Sie sehen umwerfend aus, Hermine. Wirklich einmalig.“

„Wie eine Königin“, erklang da Lucius Stimme, der am Türrahmen lehnte. Er schritt auf sie zu und bot ihr seine Hand an, die sie zögernd ergriff. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie an sich, legte die rechte Hand um ihre Taille und begann mit ihr zu tanzen. Er führte bestimmt, aber rücksichtsvoll, sodass sie beinahe das Gefühl hatte, zu schweben. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Als sie wieder in Hogwarts ankamen, verabschiedete Madam Hooch sich hastig und verschwand in ihre Räume. Auf dem gesamten Rückweg hatte sie kaum ein Wort mit ihnen gesprochen. Auch die Schneiderin hatte mindestens irritiert auf Lucius Tanzeinlage reagiert und Hermine wusste ebenfalls nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sein Verhalten passte nicht zu dem, was sie belauscht hatte und was sie seit dem Gespräch mit Professor Trelawney befürchtete. 

Sie betraten Hermines Büro, wo sich die Regale inzwischen mit ihren vielen Büchern gefüllt hatten und sie auch gleich ihre neuesten Errungenschaften einsortierte. Im angrenzenden Raum thronte Alvas Käfig auf einem Beistelltisch, der noch von Professor Flitwicks Einrichtung übrig geblieben war. Die winzige Eule schnäbelte mit Hermines Fingern und schuhute fröhlich, als sie endlich ihre Flügel ausbreiten und herumfliegen konnte. Sie drehte eine Runde im Wohnzimmer und flog dann hinaus über den Schlossgrund in Richtung Wald. Lucius legte seine Einkäufe auf einem weiteren Tischchen ab.

„Ich bin gleich zurück“, sagte Hermine und stieg hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie Kleid und Umhang sorgfältig verstaute. 

Bevor sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, atmete sie einmal tief durch. Das bevorstehende Gespräch versprach eher unangenehm zu werden. Lucius stand noch am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Als Hermine die Treppe herunterkam, drehte er sich lächelnd zu ihr um, doch das Lächeln verschwand, als er ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Also? Ich denke, es ist jetzt langsam an der Zeit, dass du mir ein paar Dinge erklärst.“

Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und breitete die Arme aus. 

„Frag mich, was du willst, ich bin ein offenes Buch.“

„Dann möchte ich als Erstes wissen, wie es zu den Narben auf deinem Rücken kam.“

„Das ist deine erste Frage? Gleich zu den ernsten Themen“, er zögerte kurz und fragte dann, „ein Denkarium hast du vermutlich nicht?“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, du wirst es mir erzählen müssen.“

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch die langen blonden Haare. 

„Du wirst dich noch an unsere Begegnung in der Mysteriumsabteilung erinnern, die... sagen wir... unerfreulich verlief.“

Sie schnaubte und setzte sich in einen der grauen Sessel. 

„Unerfreulich ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.“

Er ignorierte ihren Einwand und fuhr fort: „Mir ist es, wie wir beide wissen, nicht gelungen, den Auftrag des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen und ich landete in Azkaban. Jemandem, der noch nie selbst in der Nähe dieses schrecklichen Orts war, zu beschreiben, wie es dort zugeht, ist so gut wie unmöglich. Du bist die meiste Zeit allein mit deinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken und die Dementoren saugen dir jedes noch so kleine bisschen an positiven Gefühlen aus, das du vielleicht noch in dir trägst. Je schwächer du wirst, desto stärker werden sie. Ich war zu einer Zeit dort, zu der die strikte Trennung der Gefangenen schon nicht mehr wirklich praktiziert wurde. Ein paar Stunden täglich durften wir uns frei bewegen. Als das erste Mal meine Zelle geöffnet wurde und ich hinaus durfte, ich mich einmal mehr als zwei Meter bewegen konnte, habe ich mich gefreut, wie selten zuvor in meinem Leben. Die Aussicht, mit alten Kameraden sprechen zu können, vielleicht doch nicht langsam verrückt zu werden, vielleicht sogar ein wenig Tageslicht zu sehen...“

Während er sprach, knetete er seine Hände so fest, dass bereits weiße und rote Stellen zu sehen waren. 

„Es war wohl zu viel des Guten. Die Wiedersehensfreude hat nicht lange angehalten. In den Augen der... anderen Todesser war ich der Grund dafür, dass der Plan des Dunklen Lords gescheitert war. Und er hat das genauso empfunden. Er hat ihnen aufgetragen, mich deutlich sein Missfallen spüren zu lassen. Zauberstäbe oder Messer und ähnliche Waffen gab es nicht, daher haben sie mich zu viert überwältigt und abwechselnd meinen Rücken mit einer schartigen Spiegelscherbe aufgeschlitzt. Jeden Tag aufs Neue. Zauberer, die ich zu meinen Freunden gezählt habe, die mich zum Teil schon mein Leben lang begleitet haben, die stets...“

Lucius unterbrach sich selbst und sah Hermine an: „In diesem Moment wollte ich nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben. Ich wollte, dass es vorbei ist, dass sie es einfach hinter sich und mich umbringen. Wollte dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zu kehren und verschwinden.“

Er lachte verbittert: „Du weißt selbst, dass es dazu nicht gekommen ist. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir aus Azkaban geholt und wieder in seinen Kreis aufgenommen wurden. Um mich weiter zu bestrafen, hat er mein Haus zu seinem Hauptquartier auserkoren. Was mir Monate zuvor noch wie eine unermesslich große Ehre erschiene wäre, war jetzt die reinste Hölle. Der Dunkle Lord hatte kein Vertrauen mehr in mich, was er mir gleich zu Beginn verdeutlichte. Die Narben auf meinem Rücken sollten mich Tag für Tag daran erinnern, dass ich Glück hatte, mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Aber die Verletzungen, die man nicht sehen konnte, waren viel schlimmer. Zu wissen, dass man für das Leid eines geliebten Menschen verantwortlich ist, bringt einen langsam von innen heraus um... Er hatte meinem Sohn das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt und ihn mit einer Selbstmordmission beauftragt und meiner Frau vor meinen Augen von denselben Männern, die schon mich gequält hatten, deutlich machen lassen, was sie zu erwarten hat, wenn sie oder ich den Versuch wagen sollten, zu rebellieren. Zusehen zu müssen, wie sie...“

Er brach ab und Hermine war froh darüber. Sie wollte es nicht hören. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

„Nicht gerade eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte“, sagte er leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Danke, dass du es mir trotzdem erzählt hast.“

Er räusperte sich: „Du wolltest sicher noch andere Dinge wissen? Oder reicht es dir für heute?“

„Ich wüsste gerne, wie du an meinen Zauberstab gekommen bist.“

„Das habe ich dir im Prinzip schon gesagt. Ich habe mir das Vertrauen von Greyback erschwindelt und ihn dann um deinen Stab gebeten. Ich habe behauptet, ich bräuchte ihn, um in verschlossene Türen im Ministerium zu kommen, zu denen nur du Zugang hast.“

„Das war alles?“

„Ja, das war alles.“

„Und warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?“, sie war nicht überzeugt.

„Ich... Es war die gesamte Situation. Du hast mir vorher vorgeworfen, dass ich meine alten Verbindungen dazu genutzt habe, zu entkommen, und dann hast du mich so misstrauisch angesehen... Ich hatte das Gefühl, du vertraust mir gar nicht und das hat mich verletzt. Es war wohl eine Trotzreaktion.“

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm das glaubte oder nicht. Sie wollte es und wollte ihm vertrauen, doch irgendetwas ließ die Zweifel in ihr immer wieder aufkeimen.

„Was ist mit Draco?“

Lucius sah sie erschrocken an: „Was soll mit ihm sein?“

Offensichtlich hatte sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„In meinem Traum kam er mir sehr heruntergekommen vor. Und als ich dich darauf angesprochen habe, hast du nur abwehrend reagiert. Ich wüsste gerne, was mit ihm los ist. Was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist.“

Er schien sich bei ihren Worten ein klein wenig zu entspannen und antwortete zögernd: „Es ist nichts. Jedenfalls nichts Schlimmes. Er hat sich nie richtig von den letzten Jahren erholt, er trinkt zu viel, lässt sich gehen, hängt verzweifelt an seinem alten Leben, das nie wieder zurück kommen wird. Er wirft mir natürlich vor, die Schuld an alledem zu tragen, womit er nicht ganz Unrecht hat. Im Endeffekt ist es unser Stolz, der uns voneinander fern hält. Narzissa tut ihr Möglichstes, ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen, aber er wehrt sich mit aller Kraft gegen jeden, der ihm zu Nahe kommt.“

„Und wie steht es zwischen euch?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Zwischen dir und... ihr“, ihr Herz klopfte nervös. Es war nicht leicht, das Gespräch dahin zu lenken, worüber sie so dringend reden wollte. 

„Nun...“, er schien zu überlegen, was er ihr erzählen sollte, „wir haben in Frankreich versucht, an unserer Beziehung zu arbeiten. Aber es ist über die Jahre wohl zu viel kaputt gegangen.“

Lucius lachte, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah: „Diese Antwort scheint dich nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Dann lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Narzissa wird immer ein Teil meines Lebens bleiben. Sie hat mir in der Vergangenheit beigestanden, auch wenn die Aussichten noch so düster waren. Sie ist die Mutter meines Sohnes, war mir immer eine Vertraute und Freundin. Du dagegen“, er beugte sich nach vorne und nahm ihre Hand, „du bist alles, was ich mir für meine Zukunft wünsche.“ 

Hermine fühlte, wie er sanft über ihren Handrücken strich und wie ihr spärlicher Widerstand bröckelte. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihm einfach glauben. Lucius schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn er atmete tief durch und ließ ihre Hand abrupt wieder los.

„Und deshalb muss ich ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich denke, du verdienst es, über eine... Sache Bescheid zu wissen, die uns beide betrifft. Vielleicht bin ich damit etwas zu vorschnell, aber du hast das Thema vor kurzem selbst angesprochen und bevor... naja, bevor das hier ernsthafter wird, solltest du es wissen.“

„Nun sag es schon“, rief Hermine ungeduldig. Er machte sie ganz nervös mit seinem Herumgedruckse.

„Du hast mir vorgeworfen, dass ich ohnehin nicht vorhätte, jemals eine eigene Familie mit dir zu gründen. Das stimmt nicht, die Wahrheit ist... es ist schlichtweg unmöglich.“

Hermine starrte ihn perplex an: „Ich verstehe nicht...“

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?“

„Du hast doch einen Sohn, ich meine, warum sollte es unmöglich sein?“

„Ich habe einen Sohn, ja, und zwar mit einer reinblütigen Hexe. Du dagegen bist muggelstämmig“, er wehrte ihren Protest mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab, stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte hin und her, „daran gibt es nunmal keine Zweifel. Und mein Vater hat mir an meinem 17. Geburtstag ein besonderes Geschenk gemacht. Ich durfte an einem alten Ritual teilnehmen, dass dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich seinen erlesenen, reinen Stammbaum nicht beschmutzen kann. Das war wohl der einzige Tag, an dem ich ihn meinetwegen habe lächeln sehen.“

„Warst du denn damit einverstanden?“

„Meinem Vater widersprach man nicht. Mir blieb keine Wahl. Wobei ich natürlich zugeben muss, dass ich damals keinen Grund hatte, mich dagegen zu sträuben. Meine Verbindung mit Narzissa war ohnehin bereits entschieden worden.“

„Eure Ehe wurde arrangiert?“

„Oh ja, das war absolut üblich in den Kreisen unserer Familien. Eigentlich wäre ihre Schwester Andromeda für mich vorgesehen gewesen, doch sie war kurz zuvor mit einem muggelstämmigen Zauberer durchgebrannt. Meinem Vater konnte es mit dem Ritual danach kaum schnell genug gehen. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass Bellatrix zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mit Rudolphus verheiratet war.“

Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das wollte sie sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

„Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, das Ritual umzukehren?“

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein.“

„Wie genau funktioniert das denn? Ich meine, wo setzt der Zauber an?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Nun, ich denke ohnehin nicht, dass du bisher das Bedürfnis hattest, an den Folgen etwas zu ändern, oder?“

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht.“

„Und jetzt auf einmal schon?“

Er blieb stehen und sah sie eindringlich an: „Natürlich! Es gibt schon so vieles, was gegen uns spricht. So gut wie alles und jeder vermutlich. Und keine eigenen Kinder mit mir haben zu können, wird dir die Entscheidung für oder eben gegen ein Leben mit mir sicher erleichtern. Aber wie ich es eben schon sagte, du bist alles, was ich mir für meine Zukunft wünsche. Hermine, du bist liebenswert und stark, klug und ehrlich, du sprühst vor Energie, Ehrgeiz, Wissbegierde, vor Leidenschaft. Wenn ich dich ansehe, vergesse ich, wer ich war und was ich getan habe. Deinetwegen fühle ich mich wie ein neuer Mensch und ich möchte dieses Gefühl nie wieder verlieren. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und es schmerzt mich, dir nicht das bieten zu können, das du verdient hast.“

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er mit wehendem Umhang hinaus und bevor sie reagieren konnte, hörte sie bereits die Tür ihres Büros in Schloss fallen. Was bei Merlins Barte war gerade passiert? 


	12. Kapitel 12

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermine sich rührte. Mit so einem Gefühlsausbruch seinerseits hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet, vor allem nicht, weil sie immer mehr Zweifel an seiner Ehrlichkeit bekommen hatte. Sie war fast davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er ihr den Traum eingepflanzt und irgendetwas Finsteres damit bezweckt hatte. Doch jetzt? Das kann aber auch alles zu seinem Plan gehören, sagte eine skeptische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tasche mit den Büchern, die Lucius zurückgelassen hatte. Neugierig ging sie hinüber und leerte sie aus. 

_„Alte Runen leicht gemacht“ „Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene“ „Alte Runen für ZAG und UTZ“ „Die Macht der Alten Runen - ein Lehrwerk“ „Zaubermanns Silbentabelle“_

Er hatte sich tatsächlich Literatur für den Unterricht zugelegt. Und was war das? Sie nahm ein weiteres Buch und las überrascht den Titel.

„Wanderungen mit Werwölfen“

Das war doch eines von Lockharts Büchern. Tatsächlich, da stand es. Gilderoy Lockhart. Warum hatte Lucius sich ein Buch dieses Aufschneiders gekauft? Wanderungen mit Werwölfen. Sie hatte es mehrfach gelesen und wusste, dass der Autor darin damit prahlte, einen Werwolf mit einem Homorphus-Zauber dazu gezwungen hatte, sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück zu verwandeln. Wollte er sich für den Fall wappnen, dass sie angegriffen wurden? 

Sie hatte natürlich während ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium immer wieder nach Möglichkeiten Ausschau gehalten, den Fluch von einem Betroffenen zu nehmen, doch es gab einfach keine. Der Homorphus-Zauber sorgte dafür, dass ein verwandelter Werwolf seine Bestiengestalt verliert und wieder zu einem Menschen wird. Aber nur für diesen Mondzyklus, im nächsten Monat verwandelt er sich wieder. Die Folge des Zaubers ist neben der Rückwandlung ein Schmerz, der noch stärker ist, als der, den der Betroffene ohnehin bei jedem Vollmond erlebt. Da die Methode daher weniger effektiv und belastender ist, als die Wandlung durch den Wolfsbanntrank zu kontrollieren, wurde sie vom Ministerium als unnötige Qual verboten. Als Verteidigungsmittel gegen einen angreifenden Werwolf dürfte der Zauber aber natürlich weiterhin gewirkt werden.

Sie packte die Bücher wieder in die Tasche und machte sich selbst auf in die Bibliothek, wo ihr schon so oft das ein oder andere Stück Literatur weitergeholfen hatte. Auf dem Weg durch die Schule begegnete sie diesmal wieder keiner Menschenseele, doch zwei Mal sah sie einen Geist gerade noch hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. Sie meinte, einmal den blutigen Baron erkannt zu haben, und war froh, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte.

Als sie die schwere Tür der alten Bibliothek hinter sich schloss, hörte sie, wie hastige Schritte auf sie zu geeilt kamen. Sie drehte sich um und vor ihr stand Madam Pince, die sich in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert hatte. Die hagere, alte Hexe hatte noch immer den Ausdruck eines Raubvogels, der sich sofort auf seine Beute stürzen würde, wenn diese eine falsche Bewegung machte. In diesem Fall war das jeder Schüler, der ein Buch nicht sanft genug anfasste oder, Merlin bewahre, beschmutzte.

„Ahh, Professor Granger, ich habe Sie schon erwartet.“

„Hallo Madam Pince, wie geht es Ihnen?“

Zu Hermine war die Bibliothekarin bald freundlicher gewesen als zu den anderen Schülern, da sie in ihr die gleiche Liebe zu Büchern erkannte, wie in sich selbst. Als Professor angesprochen zu werden behagte ihr irgendwie noch nicht. Daran musste sie sich definitiv gewöhnen.

„Gut, vor allem in den Sommerferien. Da sind keine kleinen klebrigen Finger in der Nähe und hinterlassen elendige Fettflecken. Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen? Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes?“

„Ich möchte nur einmal ein wenig schmökern.“

„Nur zu, nur zu. Sie kennen sich sicher noch aus?“

„Natürlich“, sie lächelte und schritt langsam die vielen langen Regalreihen ab, die so viele Schätze bargen.

In der Abteilung für Wahrsagen machte sie Halt und ließ ihren Blick über die Buchrücken schweifen, in der Hoffnung, auf etwas zu stoßen, das ihr etwas zu ihrem Traum sagen konnte. Dank Professor Trelawney hatte sie schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung wonach sie suchen musste. Immer wieder musste sie ihre Gedanken einfangen und ihre Konzentration auf die Suche richten, denn Lucius Worte hallten unablässig in ihrem Kopf. Sie zog einige Bücher aus den Regalen und ließ sich damit an einem Tisch am Fenster nieder. Draußen schien die Sonne und sie glaubte ein paar Thestrale über den Wald fliegen zu sehen. 

Nach einer Weile musste sie frustriert feststellen, dass sie mit diesen Lehrbüchern und Abhandlungen nicht weiterkam. „Das Traumorakel“ hatte viel versprechend geklungen, doch darin standen nur hanebüchene Deutungen, die sie an den furchtbaren Unterricht in Wahrsagen erinnerten. Ron und Harry hatten damit ein Traumtagebuch erstellen müssen, sie wusste noch genau, dass die beiden versucht hatten, sich mit haarsträubenden Todesvisionen gegenseitig zu übertreffen. Auch andere Werke über die Traumdeutung halfen nicht weiter, sie musste in die verbotene Abteilung. Sie ließ die Bücher wieder an ihren Platz zurück schweben und ging hinüber zu Madam Pinces kleinem Büro. 

„Ich würde gerne in der verbotenen Abteilung nach etwas suchen.“

„Natürlich, Sie benötigen dafür keine Erlaubnis mehr, Professor. Gehen Sie einfach rein.“

Der nicht-öffentliche Teil war nur durch ein Absperrseil vom Rest der Bibliothek getrennt, was Hermine schon immer als ein wenig fahrlässig empfunden hatte. Als sie das Band hinter sich wieder einhakte, erwartete sie beinahe, dass sich die Regale auf sie stürzten und Bücher anfingen „Eindringling“ zu schreien, doch nichts geschah. Es war fast enttäuschend unspektakulär. Einige Buchrücken waren mit Ketten behangen, andere zuckten leicht, als sie vorüber ging, doch alles in allem war das nichts außergewöhnliches. In ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatten sie immerhin aus einem Buch gelernt, dass sie jedes Mal angreifen wollte, wenn sie es nicht vor dem Öffnen gestreichelt hätte. Sie war also einiges gewohnt.

Die Beschilderung führte Hermine in eine der hinteren Ecken. Dort, in einem schmalen und ziemlich verstaubten Regal, standen Werke über Legilimentik. Sie nahm das erste Buch heraus, das den viel versprechenden Titel „Geistmanipulation“ trug, und blätterte flüchtig durch die verschiedenen Kapitel. Immer wieder waren Abbildungen von Zauberern zu sehen, die sich scheinbar unter großen Schmerzen den Kopf hielten und aus Leibeskräften schrieen. Das letzte Kapitel war nicht einmal eine Seite lang und überschrieben mit Hypnokratie. Es erregte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit, da die Zeichnung eines Schlafenden einen Großteil der Seite bedeckte.

_Die alte Kunst der Hypnokratie (abgeleitet aus altgriechisch ὕπνος hypnos „Schlaf“ und κρατός kratós „Gewalt“, „Macht“, „Herrschaft“) verliert zunehmend an Bedeutung und wird in dieser Abhandlung daher nur kurz und der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnt. Den Geist eines schlafenden Zauberers zu manipulieren und zu beherrschen ist weit weniger erfolgversprechend als die Einwirkung im wachen Zustand, da der Beherrschte die Beeinflussung als einfachen Alptraum empfinden wird. Ein auch über den Schlaf hinaus Wirkung entfaltender Zauber bedarf größter Präzision und intensiver Planung. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass das Entdeckungsrisiko bei einem überstürzten und intensiven Eingriff sehr groß ist. Es empfiehlt sich, das Opfer regelmäßig mit kleineren Veränderungen der Träume langsam an die gewünschte Wirkung heranzuführen und nicht mit einem übereilten Versuch jede Chance auf einen Erfolg zunichte zu machen. Dem ungeduldigen Leser sei daher der Imperius-Fluch empfohlen, der aufgrund seiner einfachen Anwendung raschen und vor allem sicheren Erfolg verspricht._

Das klang ziemlich genau nach dem, was Professor Trelawney erwähnt hatte. Hermine stellte das Buch zurück und zog ein Weiteres heraus. Es war aus der Reihe Artes Obscurae und beschäftigte sich ebenfalls mit der Geistmanipulation. In diesem wurde sie jedoch leider gar nicht fündig, wie auch in den folgenden. Nach und nach überflog sie die Inhaltsverzeichnisse sämtlicher Bücher, die von diesem Thema handelten. Hier und da las sie ähnliche kurze Absätze, doch nichts davon half ihr weiter. Frustriert schlug sie den letzten fetten Wälzer zu und schob ihn wieder in das Regal. Wenn sie schon in der Hogwarts Bibliothek nicht weiter kam, wo sollte sie dann... Aber natürlich... In Malfoy Manor gab es eine der besten Sammlungen des Landes mit einer nicht zu verleugnenden Spezialisierung auf die Dunklen Künste. Wenn Lucius wirklich dahinter steckte, würde sie dort etwas finden. Da war sie sich sicher. Sie musste sich nur überlegen, wie sie ohne Misstrauen zu erregen dort hin kommen könnte.

Gedankenverloren wanderte sie hinunter an den See und ließ sich ins hohe Gras fallen. Es war angenehm warm, die Sonne schien und eine ganz leichte Brise ließ die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes sanft hin und her wiegen. Die Szenerie war absolut friedlich und Hermine verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sie lauschte den Grillen, die ein lautes Konzert zum besten gaben und versuchte den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie in einen angenehm dämmrigen Zustand verfiel, aus dem sie jäh hochschrak, als sie von etwas gepackt wurde. Aus Reflex zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, aber als sie Alva erkannte, die auf ihrem Bein gelandet war, steckte sie ihn schnell wieder weg. Hermine lachte erleichtert und streichelte die kleine Eule am Köpfchen. Sie hatte die besondere Bindung von Eulen zu ihren Besitzern immer bewundert und beneidet. Dass ein Wesen so schnell eine Bindung zu ihr aufbauen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht, doch Alva schien sie wirklich genauso in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben, wie es umgekehrt der Fall war. Das Elfenkäuzchen erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und drehte eine Runde am Ufer des Sees, bevor sie wieder zu Hermine herunter schwebte. Sie landete auf ihrem ausgestreckten Arm und tapste ein wenig unbeholfen darauf herum. 

„Na da hast du aber n hübsches kleines Ding, Hermine.“ 

Hagrid war offenbar gerade aus dem Wald gekommen, denn in seinem Bart steckten noch Reste von Zweigen und Tannennadeln. Er lächelte sie an und hievte sich neben ihr auf den Boden.

„Sie heißt Alva. Ich habe sie mir heute Vormittag in der Winkelgasse gekauft.“

„Erinnert mich an den Vogel, den Ron früher hatte. Wie hieß der noch?“

„Pigwidgeon.“

„Ah, ja“, er lachte.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und beobachteten Alva, die wieder ihre Flugkünste zur Schau stellte.

„Is schön hier in Hogwarts, nich?“

„Ja, das ist es.“

Der Halbriese streckte den Arm aus und die kleine Eule landete darauf. Dabei sah sie noch winziger aus, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

„Sag mal, Hagrid, bist du nicht manchmal einsam hier? Ich meine...“, sie verstummte ein wenig peinlich berührt.

„Versteh schon. Manchmal. Is aber au nich leicht für jemandn wie mich, weißte? Gibt nich viele von uns. Un dann muss es ja auch passn“, er lief ein wenig rot an.

„Ich dachte, du und Madam Maxime...“

„Jaaa, Olympe...“, er klang traurig, „das hat nich geklappt. Sind einfach zu verschiedn. Sie is ne richtige Dame. Un ich... Eher nich so.“

„Ne, eine Dame bist du wirklich nicht“, lachte Hermine und Hagrid prustete ebenfalls los.

„Mensch, du weißt doch wie ich das gemeint hab“, er knuffte sie in die Seite, „bin eben nich gemacht für die feine Gesellschaft.“

„Ich auch nicht.“

„Unsinn.“

„Was hast du denn so für das nächste Schuljahr vorbereitet?“, wechselte Hermine das Thema.

„Oh, da sin ein paar tolle Tierchen bei.“

„Keine Flubberwürmer, oder?“

„Nee, die nich. Hab nen Demiguise und ne Gruppe Niffler.“

„Niffler... Die mochte ich. Lässt du auch wieder nach Leprechan-Gold suchen?“

„Joa, das war schon n Spaß, oder? Will, dass die Schüler gern zu mir kommen. War nich immer so, das weiß ich. Aber ich versuchs immer besser zu machn.“

„Ich sollte wohl auch langsam mal anfangen, mir einen Plan für den Unterricht zu machen.“

„Wenn ich dir bei irgendwas helfn kann, sagste Bescheid, ja?“

„Klar, das mache ich. Danke, Hagrid.“

„Ich muss dann ma wieder. Wir sehn uns, Hermine.“

Nachdem Hagrid wieder verschwunden war, um sein Tagewerk zu verrichten, stand sie ebenfalls auf und ging in Richtung Schloss. Sie musste einfach wissen, was es mit ihrem Traum auf sich hatte und sie hatte eine Idee, wie sie nach Malfoy Manor kommen konnte. Lucius hatte ihr den Grund auf einem Silbertablett serviert, sie musste nur noch zugreifen.

Sie stand kurz darauf wieder vor Snapes altem Büro und überlegte, ob sie einfach hineingehen sollte, um Lucius bei was auch immer zu überraschen, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Immerhin hörte sie diesmal niemanden reden. Nachdem sie geklopft hatte, dauerte es nur einen kurzen Moment, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. 

„Darf ich rein kommen?“, fragte sie.

Er nickte und trat beiseite. Der Raum war kreisrund und die Wände ringsherum mit Regalen ausgekleidet, die zu Snapes Zeiten noch mit allerhand seltsamer Kreaturen und Zutaten in Gläsern gefüllt, doch inzwischen leer waren. Gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein gemauerter Kamin, über den sich Lucius wohl mit Narzissa unterhalten hatte und der flackerndes Licht spendete. In der Mitte stand ein ausladender, runder Holztisch, auf dem eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten lag. Eine Regalwand war ein Stück geöffnet und er ging ihr voraus in die angrenzenden Privaträume. Anders als im Nebenraum gab es hier milchglasige Fenster, die jedoch, da sie sich hier in den Kerkern befanden, kein echtes Licht hereinließen. Von ihnen ging ein grünliches, magisches Glimmen aus, das den Raum leicht unbehaglich wirken ließ. Vermutlich sollte es zeigen, dass sie sich unter dem See befanden. Eine große, schwarze Couch stand an der Wand, daneben ein hoher Schrank, der irgendwie wackelig wirkte, und ein schmales Bett, das ebenfalls aussah, als hätte es seine besten Zeiten hinter sich. Durch eine weitere offen stehende Tür konnte Hermine eine Wanne mit Klauenfüßen erkennen. Offenbar lag dort ein Badezimmer.

„Nett“, sagte sie, doch sie wunderte sich, dass er nicht den Versuch unternommen hatte, die Möbel etwas aufzuhübschen. 

„Zweckmäßig“, antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ihr wurde ein wenig unbehaglich, da er keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich...“, vermutlich war es das Beste, einfach direkt zum Punkt zu kommen. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast und ich würde gerne selbst in deiner Bibliothek nach einer Lösung suchen.“

„Und warum willst du das tun?“

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand, Lucius“, sagte sie, „Ich wünsche mir, dass es eine Lösung für dieses... Problem gibt.“

„Und wenn du keine findest? Ich versichere dir, es gibt keinen Zauber, der daran etwas ändern kann.“

„Das sehen wir dann. Bitte, lass es mich wenigstens versuchen.“ 

Sie stand auf und nahm seine Hand. Seine grauen Augen hatten einen unergründlichen Ausdruck, der ihr einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Um sein Misstrauen im Keim zu ersticken, zog sie ihn an sich und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Als sie ihn küsste, schien er sich ein wenig zu entspannen und schon bald hatte er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und hielt sie fest. Einmal mehr zeigte sich, dass ihr Herz und ihr Kopf nicht zusammenarbeiteten. Während sie an ihrem Verstand zweifelte, weil sie ihn trotz allem begehrte, schlug ihr Herz aus eben diesem Grund Purzelbäume. Sie musste ihm nichts vorspielen, sie ließ einfach ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. 

„Also gut. Lass uns gehen, dann sind wir vor dem Abendessen wieder hier“, flüsterte er, bevor er ihr einen keuschen Kuss gab.

„Jetzt?“, fragte sie etwas außer Atem, „Willst du wirklich jetzt aufbrechen?“

Er lächelte und sagte: „Ich hatte den Eindruck, du hast es eilig.“ 

„Habe ich auch“, antwortete sie und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt auf die Couch. Sie wollte die letzten Momente der Ungewissheit nutzen, bevor sie vielleicht doch die Bestätigung dafür fand, dass er etwas im Schilde führte. Solange das noch nicht der Fall war, wollte sie seine Nähe genießen. 


	13. Kapitel 13

An diesem Nachmittag machten sie sich dann doch nicht mehr auf nach Malfoy Manor, sondern verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Abendessen eng umschlungen auf der Couch. Lucius hatte eine Macht über Hermine, die sie selbst nicht greifen konnte. Er ließ sie jeden Zweifel und jede Vorsicht über Bord werfen, löste in ihr Reaktionen aus, die sie von sich gar nicht kannte. Konnte er all das einfach spielen? Das was er sagte, wie er sie berührte, sie küsste, konnte das wirklich nicht echt sein? Und wenn, warum sollte er das tun? Was könnte er davon haben? Es musste eine einfache Erklärung für all das geben. Es musste einfach.   
Hand in Hand gingen sie später hinunter zum Abendessen. Es machte keinen Sinn, so zu tun, als stünden sie sich nicht nahe. Ganz ein Gentleman rückte Lucius ihr den Stuhl zurecht, als sie sich setzte.   
  
„Guten Abend“, sagte die Schulleiterin. Außer ihr waren noch Horace und Hagrid anwesend, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren und den Neuankömmlingen nur kurz zunickten. Minerva fragte lächelnd: „Haben Sie gefunden, wonach Sie gesucht haben, Hermine? Irma erzählte mir, dass Sie in der Bibliothek waren.“  
  
Lucius sah sie überrascht an und Hermine antwortete: „Oh, ich habe mich nur ein wenig umgesehen. Die Bibliothek war schon immer mein Lieblingsort in Hogwarts und ich wollte ausnutzen, sie für mich zu haben. Außerdem war ich ganz neugierig auf die verbotene Abteilung.“  
  
„Und wie hat sie Ihnen gefallen?“  
  
„Ich habe sie mir... geheimnisvoller vorgestellt.“  
  
Lucius lachte und Professor McGonagall schmunzelte: „Es sind eben trotz allem nur Bücher.“  
  
Die Schüsseln und Kelche vor ihnen auf dem Tisch füllten sich mit Speisen und Getränken und sie alle taten sich großzügig auf, als Madam Hooch und Sybill Trelawney hereinkamen. Letztere wirkte wie immer wie eine übergroße Libelle durch die vielen flatternden Tücher und die dicken Brillengläser.   
  
„Warum isst Madam Pince eigentlich nicht mit uns?“, fragte Hermine, der nach einer Weile auffiel, dass die Bibliothekarin nicht anwesend war.  
  
„Irma und Argus bleiben lieber für sich. Ich muss sagen, dass ich auf das Gezeter unseres lieben Hausmeisters gut verzichten kann“, antwortete Madam Hooch, „die Schüler, Peeves, Peeves, die Schüler. Immer die gleiche Leier.“  
  
„Sind die beiden...?“, es gab unter den Schülern schon lange Gerüchte, dass Madam Pince und Mr. Filch ein Paar sein könnten.  
  
Rolanda zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Gut möglich.“  
  
Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, machten sich Minerva McGonagall, Madam Hooch und Hermine auf, um in den Drei Besen wie verabredet etwas zu trinken. Da die beiden älteren Hexen sich bisher so offen mit ihr unterhalten hatten, fühlte sie sich nicht unwohl in deren Gesellschaft. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass der Altersunterschied und die Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht allzu lange keine Schülerin mehr war, eine unbehagliche Stimmung entstehen lassen würden.  
  
Sie nahmen an einem Tisch in einer Ecke der Drei Besen Platz und bestellten bei Madam Rosmerta, einer wohlproportionierten, aber in die Jahre gekommenen Hexe, zwei Goldlackwasser und einen Cider. Die Wirtin kam mit den Getränken zurück und gesellte sich bald darauf zu ihnen. Im Pub war nicht viel Betrieb, ein ziemlich heruntergekommen aussehender Zauberer saß allein rauchend an einem dreibeinigen Tisch neben den Toiletten und ein Kobold debattierte hitzig mit einer rundlichen Hexe an der Bar.  
  
„Ein neues, altes Gesicht“, sagte Rosmerta lächelnd und prostete Hermine zu.  
  
„Vor Ihnen sitzt die neue Lehrerin für Zauberkunst“, sagte Minerva.   
  
„Willkommen zurück.“  
  
„Warten Sie nur, bis Sie den anderen Neuzugang sehen“, raunte Madam Hooch.  
  
„Wer ist es?“  
  
Die Wirtin beugte sich verschwörerisch nach vorne und sah sie mit großen Augen neugierig an.  
  
„Lucius Malfoy.“   
  
„Nein!“  
  
„Doch“, Minerva hatte einen Schluck Goldlackwasser getrunken und stellte das Glas ab, „er wird Alte Runen unterrichten.“  
  
„Lucius Malfoy? Lehrer in Hogwarts? Das ist ja unglaublich“, Rosmerta sah die Schulleiterin entgeistert an, „und das haben Sie zugelassen, Minerva?“  
  
„Ich habe es sogar vorgeschlagen. Es gab gute Gründe dafür und ich denke wir belassen es dabei“, sie warf Madam Hooch einen viel sagenden Blick zu und diese sah ein wenig betreten zur Seite.   
  
Die Wirtin sah zwischen den Dreien hin und her und zog eine ihrer akkurat nachgemalten Augenbrauen hoch. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass da mehr dahintersteckte, als sie zugeben wollten.   
  
„Dann lasse ich Sie mal wieder allein. Darf ich noch etwas bringen?“  
  
Sie schüttelten den Kopf und beobachteten Madam Rosmerta dabei, wie sie auf ihren hohen Schuhen zu dem Zauberer hinüber stöckelte und eine Bestellung aufnahm. Rolanda Hooch trank ihr Goldlackwasser aus und fixierte dann Hermine über den Tisch hinweg.   
  
„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Hermine, aber Sie sollten sich vor diesem Mann in Acht nehmen. Ich weiß nicht, was er Ihnen erzählt hat und was genau zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen ist. Das möchte ich auch gar nicht wissen. Aber lassen Sie sich von mir gesagt sein, dass man Lucius Malfoy nicht trauen kann. Alles, was er tut, hat einen tieferen Sinn. Verzeihen Sie mir, aber Sie sind noch jung. Und egal, was Sie in Ihrem kurzen Leben bereits erlebt haben, er ist Ihnen in allem weit voraus. Unterschätzen Sie ihn niemals!“  
  
„Rolanda...“, sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem warnenden Unterton.  
  
„Ich möchte nur sagen: Passen Sie auf sich auf!“  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, daher nickte sie nur stumm und trank etwas von ihrem Cider. Als sie später am Abend zurück in ihre Wohnräume kam, wartete Alva bereits in ihrem Käfig auf sie. Die kleine Eule schuhute zur Begrüßung und flatterte kurz aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. Hermine ging sofort hinüber und kraulte das Tier am Köpfchen. Sie schloss das Fenster und stieg die Steintreppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich kurz darauf müde in ihr Bett fallen ließ.   
  
Sie erwachte, als Alva fröhlich zwitschernd eine Runde über ihr drehte. Draußen schien bereits die Sonne und sie fühlte sich frisch und ausgeruht. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche ging sie hinunter zum Frühstück, wo nur Madam Hooch und Lucius saßen und sich anschwiegen. Dem abgeräumten Geschirr zu folgen, hatten die anderen bereits gegessen.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte Hermine gut gelaunt und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein.   
  
„Guten Morgen“, erwiderten die anderen beiden.  
  
Lucius las den Tagespropheten und Madam Hooch blätterte durch die Hexenwoche.   
  
„Gibt es etwas Neues?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“, Lucius sah hinter der Zeitung hervor.  
  
„Über die Suche nach den Werwölfen.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Zumindest schreiben sie nichts. Vielleicht wollen sie nicht zu deutlich machen, dass sie nach dem Rudel suchen. Sie in Sicherheit wiegen, weißt du?“  
  
„Möglich.“  
  
Hermine beschmierte sich eine Scheibe Toast mit Butter und Honig und begann zu essen. Es war eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre mit den beiden, die sich hinter ihren Zeitungen versteckten. Sie fragte sich, ob Madam Hooch als Anstandsdame dageblieben war.  
  
„Wann möchtest du aufbrechen?“, fragte sie leise.   
  
„Sobald du bereit dazu bist“, antwortete er, „aber lass dir ruhig Zeit, die Bücher laufen dir nicht davon.“  
  
„Bücher?“, fragte Rolanda, „Haben Sie beide gestern in der Winkelgasse nicht alles bekommen, wonach Sie gesucht haben?“  
  
„Doch, aber ich möchte mir gerne einmal die berühmte Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor ansehen. Ich habe schon so viel davon gehört und bin ganz gespannt darauf“, sagte Hermine betont unschuldig.  
  
„Sie wird dich sicher nicht enttäuschen.“  
  
„Die Bibliothek vielleicht nicht“, nuschelte Madam Hooch in ihre Zeitschrift.   
  
Sie aß schweigend ihren Toast und als sie von ihrem Teller aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass die Besenflug-Lehrerin sie über den Rand der Hexenwoche hinweg beobachtete. Die ältere Frau hatte die Stirn besorgt in Falten gelegt und Hermine dachte daran, was sie am Abend zuvor zu ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück brachen die beiden auf. Sie liefen über das Schlossgelände bis zu dem Punkt, von dem aus man apparieren konnte und standen Sekunden später auf dem Kiesweg zum Haus der Malfoys. Es war, wie die letzten Tage auch, ein strahlend schöner Sommertag und Vögel zwitscherten ringsum von den Büschen und Bäumen des parkähnlichen Gartens zu ihnen hinab. Einige Fenster standen offen und als sie auf den Eingang zugingen, öffnete sich auch die beeindruckende Tür wie von selbst. Als sie hineingingen, stand eine zierliche Hauselfe dahinter und verbeugte sich zur Begrüßung. Sie trug eine traditionelle Hausmädchen-Uniform mit weißem Spitzenhäubchen, unter dem ihre langen Ohren hervorragten, und eine blitzsaubere Schürze über einem schwarzen Kleidchen.   
  
„Beedy, ist deine Herrin zu Hause?“, fragte Lucius im Vorbeigehen.  
  
„Nein, Sir, sie ist den jungen Herrn besuchen und wird wohl nicht vor heute Abend zurück sein.“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Die Elfe schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und Lucius schritt eilig durch die Eingangshalle und vorbei an der Treppe, die zu den Schlafzimmern der Familie führte. Vor der Flügeltür auf der rechten Seite blieb er stehen und wartete auf Hermine, die ihm langsam gefolgt war und sich dabei umgesehen hatte. Bisher sah alles so aus, wie in ihrem Traum und auch als er die Tür öffnete und ihr den Blick auf den Saal mit den aberhunderten von Büchern freigab, erkannte sie die Szene wieder. Trotzdem staunte sie, als sähe sie diese Pracht das erste Mal. Regale aus dunklem Mahagoni-Holz füllten jeden freien Zentimeter der Wände und reichten bis unter die Decke, die, wie Hermine nun auffiel, magisch verändert worden war, denn das obere Stockwerk lag gar nicht so hoch, wie es hier den Anschein hatte. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür thronte ein mächtiger Kamin, in dem magisches Feuer prasselte, und davor luden Sessel und Schemel zum Entspannen ein. Einige hohe Fenster hätten viel Licht hereingelassen, wenn sie nicht mit schweren, blickdichten Vorhängen bedeckt gewesen wären, um die Kostbarkeiten, die hier aufbewahrt wurden, zu schützen. An den Wänden links und rechts befanden sich Durchgänge in andere Räume. Jeder der Türbögen war in einem anderen Stil gestaltet und vermutlich auch in einer anderen Zeit gebaut worden. Hermine schätzte, dass die Bibliothek über die Jahre immer wieder erweitert worden war.  
  
„Soll ich dir eine kurze Führung geben oder möchtest du sofort allein stöbern?“, fragte Lucius, der sie amüsiert und nicht ohne Stolz ansah.  
  
„Ein Überblick wäre sicher hilfreich.“  
  
„Dann beginnen wir dort drüben“, er deutete nach rechts und ging durch einen Bogen im Tudorstil, einen sehr flachen Spitzbogen, voran in einen angrenzenden Raum, der um einiges kleiner und nicht so hoch war, wie der Hauptsaal.   
  
„Hier findest du alles Wissenswerte über magische Pflanzen, insbesondere Heilkräuter und Zaubertrankzutaten, dort sind Brauanleitungen zu einfachen Giften und Gegengiften, aber auch zu komplexeren Heiltinkturen und gefährlichen Tränken.“  
  
Hermine erkannte in dem Regal, auf das Lucius zuletzt gedeutet hatte, eine Ausgabe von „Höchstpotente Zaubertränke“ und schmunzelte in Erinnerung an ihr zweites Schuljahr. An den verschiedenen Fächern waren Schilder angebracht, die genau angaben, was man darin finden konnte - sie las zum Beispiel Arzneien, Wasserpflanzen oder auch Exotische Zutaten.  
  
Er war bereits wieder hinaus gegangen und wartete an einem weiteren Durchgang, einem klassischen, schlichten Rundbogen. In dem sich dahinter befindenden Raum lagerten unter anderem Bücher über die frühe Zaubereigeschichte, sowie Abhandlungen, die sich kritisch mit Muggelschutzabkommen der neueren Zeit befassten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er ihr einen Überblick über alle Ecken und Nischen der Bibliothek gegeben hatte, doch endlich standen sie im letzten Nebenraum. Die Bücher hier handelten von der Kunst des Duellierens, von Flüchen und Gegenflüchen, Schutzzaubern im Speziellen und anderen nützlichen magischen Tricks bei der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und deren Anwendung. Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn in ein unscheinbares Loch in einem der Regale, wodurch dieses sanft zur Seite glitt und den Weg in eine verborgene Kammer gab. Hermine glaubte zu wissen, was sich dahinter verbarg, doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung befanden sich dort keineswegs Bücher von Muggelautoren, sondern: „Die private Sammlung der Malfoys über die dunkelste Magie, verbotene Rituale und experimentelle Zauber“, wie Lucius es formulierte.   
  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich auf deine Diskretion vertrauen kann. Diese Werke sind nicht gerade für die Augen des Ministeriums bestimmt und ich wüsste nur ungern, dass jemand Kenntnis hiervon erlangt, der es... falsch verstehen könnte.“  
  
Sie versuchte ihre Überraschung und Verwunderung zu verbergen und war gleichzeitig ziemlich beeindruckt. Ein oder zwei der Bücher hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, doch die meisten waren ihr vollkommen fremd. Manche Einbände waren mit alten Runen beschrieben, andere sahen aus, als wären sie aus menschlicher Haut. Aus einem Buch drang ein leises Murmeln und einige mussten durch Ketten davon abgehalten werden, sich auf die Eindringlinge zu stürzen. Auf einem Tischchen lagen ein in zerfetztes Leder gebundenes Buch und mehrere bekritzelte Pergamentrollen. Neugierig las sie den Titel des Buches. Es hieß „Wolfsbrut“.


	14. Kapitel 14

„Möchtest du lieber allein suchen oder meine Hilfe dabei haben?“  
  
„Lieber allein“, antwortete sie ihm.  
  
„In Ordnung. Aber ich sage es gleich noch mal, ich denke nicht, dass du etwas finden wirst.“  
  
„Vielleicht ja doch“, sagte sie und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Er griff danach und schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
„Hier geht es zu einem schönen Erker und durch eine Tür kommst du in meinen Salon. Wenn du etwas brauchst, findest du mich dort. Oder du rufst einfach Beedy.“  
  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stieg die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Hermine ging im Geheimraum umher und betrachtete die gesammelten Werke der Malfoys. Sie vermutete, dass die meisten davon auf der Schwarzen Liste standen und streng verboten waren. Warum sollten sie sonst hier verborgen sein? Immerhin gab es draußen in den Regalen genügend Bücher über die Dunklen Künste, die offen gezeigt wurden. Als sie vor dem Durchgang in die Bibliothek stand, erkannte sie das Wappen der Familie Malfoy über dem Eingang. Sanctimonia vincit semper. Reinheit wird immer siegen. Diese Familie war über Generationen hinweg reinblütig und vermutlich war das Ritual von Lucius Vater Jahrhunderte alt. All das spiegelte sich in diesen drei Worten und der Gestaltung des Wappens wider. Schlangen, Drachen und Speere wandten sich um ein großes, silbernes M auf grün-schwarzem Grund. Wollte sie wirklich ein Teil davon werden? Nein. Das wollte sie nicht, aber sie wollte mit Lucius zusammen sein und das eine ließ sich wohl kaum vom anderen trennen.  
  
Sie zog einen Stapel in Leder gebundener Notizbücher aus einem Regal und legte sie auf den Tisch. Die eingebrannten Initialen hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt.. Sie schlug nach und nach alle auf und las die Namen, die jeweils fein säuberlich auf der ersten Seite notiert worden waren. Endlich fand sie, wonach sie suchte.  
  
 _Abraxas Quintus Malfoy (*1913)_  
  
Sie blätterte aufmerksam durch die verschiedenen Abschnitte und musste feststellen, dass sich die Aufzeichnungen ausschließlich auf Zaubertrankexperimente bezogen. Einige Male las sie den Namen Horace Slughorn, der scheinbar mit Lucius Vater zusammengearbeitet hatte. Abraxas hatte unter anderem versucht, bekannte Rezepturen so zu verändern, dass sie nach der Einnahme keine Rückstände hinterließen und unaufspürbar wurden, war damit jedoch nicht besonders erfolgreich gewesen. Hermine klappte das Buch zu und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn das Ritual wirklich so alt war, dann musste sie vielleicht den Erfinder oder ersten Anwender finden.   
  
Sie legte das Buch beiseite und wollte gerade nach dem nächsten greifen, als ihr wieder einfiel, warum sie eigentlich hier war. Sie wollte nach Hinweisen darüber suchen, dass Lucius hinter ihrem Traum steckte. Gab es vielleicht auch von ihm ein solches Notizbuch? Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie feststellen musste, dass es zumindest nicht hier war. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Beschilderung an den Regalen wandern und tatsächlich gab es ein kleines Fach mit Büchern über Legilimentik. Eines davon kannte sie bereits aus der verbotenen Abteilung, „Geistmanipulation“, hieß es. Darin hatte sie das erste Mal etwas über Hypnokratie gelesen. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über die Buchrücken und zog zwei davon heraus. „Tormentum Spiritus“ zeigte viele Bilder von Zauberern und Muggeln, die sich vor Schmerz den Kopf hielten und schrieen. Die beiden Bücher waren sehr ähnlich. In diesem lag der Fokus aber eher auf der Bereitung von Qualen, als auf der Beeinflussung von Personen zu einem bestimmten Zweck.   
  
„Hypnos und Imperius, Brüder im Geiste.“ hatte einen tiefblauen, fast schwarzen Einband mit winzigen Lichtpunkten, die wie Sterne funkelten, wenn man es hin und her drehte. Es war nicht besonders dick und sah aus, als wäre es bisher kaum aufgeschlagen worden. Die Falz knirschte, als Hermine den Buchdeckel aufklappte. Ein Autor fand sich nirgends, das war ihr bereits bei den anderen Büchern aufgefallen. Sie las das Inhaltsverzeichnis quer und musste feststellen, dass in diesem Buch wohl einige Antworten auf ihre Fragen schlummerten. Einerseits freute sie sich, dass sie fündig geworden war und vielleicht Licht ins Dunkel bringen konnte, aber andererseits bestärkte das ihren Verdacht, dass Lucius der Urheber des Traums war. Es hier zu lesen, kam ihr zu riskant vor, da Lucius jeden Moment wiederkommen konnte, daher schob sie das Buch in ihre magisch vergrößerte Tasche. Zum Glück war es keines dieser schreienden Ungetüme.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die privaten Aufzeichnungen der Malfoys und Ehrgeiz packte sie. Es musste hier irgendwo genauere Details über dieses Ritual geben. Wenn es wirklich so verbreitet unter den reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien war, musste es ja weitergegeben werden. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie einmal in einem Geschichtsbuch gelesen hatte, dass es eine Zeit lang nicht ungewöhnlich war, dass Zauberer mit Muggeln Geschäfte machten und Kontakt hielten. Erst mit dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen von 1692 hatten sich die Zauberer zurückgezogen und mit der Abschottung begonnen. Das war auch die endgültige Geburtsstunde der Blutlehre gewesen. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit war vielleicht auch das Ritual entstanden.  
  
Hermine wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass sie tatsächlich Aufzeichnungen von Lucius frühesten Vorfahren fand. Manche waren so alt, dass sie die Schrift kaum entziffern konnte. Es musste ein beeindruckendes Gefühl sein, einer Familie mit einem solchen Stammbaum anzugehören. Es reizte sie, alle zu lesen und über den Aufstieg der Malfoys nachzuforschen, aber dafür fehlte ihr jetzt die Zeit. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekam sie irgendwann einmal die Gelegenheit dazu. Jedenfalls konnte sie ein bisschen besser nachvollziehen, warum sich Draco immer so viel auf seine Abstammung eingebildet hatte. Das machte sein Verhalten natürlich nicht besser, aber es erklärte es zumindest ein wenig.  
  
Zwei Notizbücher sprangen ihr aufgrund ihrer Datierung ins Auge, nämlich die von Brutus Domenicus (*1653 †1712) und seinem Bruder Maleficus Caesarion (*1657 †1761). Sie hatten während der Ratifizierung des Abkommens gelebt und vor allem Brutus war bekannt dafür, der Herausgeber der Anti-Muggel-Zeitschrift Magischer Krieger gewesen zu sein. Als sie seine Aufzeichnungen las, spürte sie immer wieder Wut in sich hoch kochen. Er glorifizierte jede Form von Muggelhass und -angriffen und hatte offenbar versucht die Zauberergemeinschaft durch gezielte Propaganda von seiner Sicht der Lage zu überzeugen. Einige, seiner Meinung nach wohl gut gelungene, Artikel seiner Zeitschrift waren hier eingeheftet und von ihm kommentiert worden. Hermine stellte allerdings schnell fest, dass Brutus kein besonders heller Kopf gewesen sein konnte. Merlin sei Dank hatte er neben seiner Hetze wenigstens keine abartige Forschung betrieben.  
  
Bei seinem Bruder sah das Ganze anders aus. Maleficus hatte, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, nicht versucht, öffentlich Einfluss auf die Politik zu nehmen, sondern im Geheimen geforscht. Flüche, Tränke und Gifte, es gab kaum ein Metier, in dem er sich nicht betätigt hatte. Sie merkte bald, dass sie hier auf der richtigen Spur war. Maleficus erste Frau Victoire starb im Kindbett und mit ihr sein Sohn. Charlotte seine zweite Frau brachte drei Mädchen zur Welt, die jedoch aufgrund ihrer kränklichen Verfassung alle in den ersten Wochen ihres Lebens starben. Aus Zorn über ihre Unfähigkeit, ihm einen Erben zu schenken, warf er sie aus dem höchsten Fenster dieses Hauses, woraufhin sie ebenfalls starb. Die dritte Frau, Valerica, war anders als ihre beiden Vorgängerinnen eine reinblütige Hexe. Sie bekam Zwillinge, einen Sohn, Horatius Maleficus, der jedoch 1726 im Alter von gerade einmal sechs Jahren bei einem Reitunfall starb, und eine Tochter namens Octaviana Valerica. Maleficus war schon fast 70 Jahre alt, als seine beiden Kinder auf die Welt kamen. Valerica hatte ihn im Gegensatz zu seinen ersten Frauen nicht enttäuscht. Dass sein Sohn später gestorben war, war nur ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall. Er war jedoch fest davon überzeugt, dass die Verluste in seinen jüngeren Jahren die Strafen dafür gewesen sind, dass er sich mit unreinen Hexen eingelassen hatte. Nur das reine Blut hatte überlebt und das reine Blut musste unter allen Umständen bewahrt werden. Daher widmete er sich nun fieberhaft dem Experimentieren mit neuen Flüchen und entwickelte einen Zauber, mit dem er verhindern wollte, dass seine Tochter die Familie durch unreines Blut beschmutzen konnte.  
  
Hermine sah von den Aufzeichnungen auf, als sie auf einmal laute Stimmen hörte. Sie packte das Buch schnell zu dem anderen in ihre Tasche und trat hinaus in die Bibliothek. An der geöffneten Tür zum Flur blieb sie stehen und lauschte.  
  
„... nicht hier sein.“  
  
„Ich lebe hier, Vater!“  
  
„Wir beruhigen uns jetzt am Besten alle und...“  
  
„Du hättest es ihm nicht erlauben dürfen, Narzissa. Wir hatten eine Abmachung.“  
  
„Draco ist erwachsen. Ich kann ihn nicht davon abhalten, nach Hause zu kommen, wenn er das möchte. Und ich will es auch nicht. Du musst dich damit abfinden, dass nicht immer alles nach deinem Kopf gehen kann.“  
  
„Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt.“  
  
Sie hörte, wie jemand die Treppe hinaufstieg, Schritte, die sich entfernten und eine Tür, die geöffnet wurde und krachend wieder ins Schloss fiel.  
  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Sag mir nicht, dass du die Kleine mitgebracht hast.“  
  
„Sie wollte etwas in der Bibliothek nachlesen.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“, Narzissa lachte spitz, „Lucius pass auf, sonst kommt sie noch deinen dunkelsten Geheimnissen auf die Spur.“  
  
„Darum ist sie ja hier. Hermine möchte eine Möglichkeit finden, das Blutritual rückgängig zu machen.“  
  
„Du hast ihr davon erzählt?“  
  
„Warum wundert dich das?“  
  
„Braucht Ma‘am etwas? Kann Beedy vielleicht etwas bringen?“, hörte Hermine da neben ihr eine leise Stimme. Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum und sah die kleine Hauselfe mit großen Augen direkt neben sich stehen.   
  
„Äh, nein, danke. Ich habe nur gehört, dass jemand gekommen ist und wollte, ähm...“  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ma‘am. Beedy hat Sie nicht gesehen“, sagte die Elfe lächelnd und tapste hinaus.  
  
Einen Moment stand sie unschlüssig herum, dann folgte sie der kleinen Gestalt hinaus in den Flur.   
  
„Hallo?“  
  
Sie hörte einen Stuhl rücken und kurz darauf erschien Lucius aus dem Wintergarten.   
  
„Brauchst du etwas?“  
  
„Ich habe Stimmen gehört.“  
  
„Ja, Narzissa und Draco sind gerade angekommen. Ich wollte dich aber nicht bei deiner Recherche stören. Hast du etwas Interessantes gefunden?“  
  
„Schon möglich“, zwinkerte sie. Mit gesenkter Stimme fügte sie hinzu: „Es ist mir ein wenig unangenehm, dass die beiden wissen, dass ich hier bin. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Eindringling.“  
  
„Da ich dich als Gast hergebracht habe, kann davon wohl kaum die Rede sein“, er lächelte sie an und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.  
  
„Meinst du nicht, dass... Naja... Weil du und ich...“, druckste sie herum.   
  
Lucius lachte: „Keine Sorge, Narzissa und ich haben uns im Guten getrennt. Wir sind Freunde, du hast keine Eifersuchtsszene oder etwas in der Art zu erwarten.“   
  
„Und was ist mit Draco?“  
  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen seinetwegen. Er ist gerade... in einer schwierigen Phase.“  
  
Hermine fragte sich, was er damit meinte. Es klang so, als durchlebte er eine Art zweite Pubertät.  
  
„Was besprecht ihr da draußen? Kommt und setzt euch zu mir“, rief Narzissa.  
  
Lucius legte ihr sanft die Hand auf den Rücken und führte sie hinaus in den Wintergarten. Es war ein wirklich schöner Raum. Exotische Pflanzen und exquisite Möbel ergaben eine wirklich exklusive Einrichtung und die Hausherrin thronte auf einer Chaiselongue, wie eine griechische Göttin auf einem der klassischen Gemälde. Obwohl es durch die sonnenbeschienene Verglasung ziemlich warm war, hatte Narzissa eine Decke über ihren Körper gelegt und bis unter die Brust gezogen. Sie richtete sich auf und streckte die Hand zur Begrüßung aus, erhob sich jedoch nicht ganz. Ihr Haar war elegant frisiert und ihr Gesicht makellos geschminkt.   
  
„Miss Granger. Sehen wir uns nun also doch wieder“, sie deutete auf einen freien Korbsessel und legte Lucius, der neben ihr stand, die Hand auf den Arm, „bring uns doch etwas zu trinken, mein Lieber. Dein Gast hat sicher Durst, nach den ganzen staubigen Büchern.“  
  
„Ich möchte nichts, danke“, sagte sie rasch, doch Narzissa winkte ab.  
  
„Papperlapapp. Sie trinken einen Schluck mit mir.“  
  
Lucius verschwand und Hermine spürte, wie die Hexe sie mit einer Mischung aus unverhohlener Neugier, Abneigung und einer Prise Mitleid musterte.   
  
„Und? Wie gefällt Ihnen unsere Bibliothek?“  
  
„Sie ist sehr beeindruckend, Ma‘am. Eine wirklich umfangreiche Sammlung.“  
  
„Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Sie wird seit vielen Generationen und bereits mehreren Jahrhunderten gepflegt und ausgebaut. Der Zugang zu einem solchen Schatz ist einer der großen Vorzüge, den man als Mitglied einer alten Zaubererfamilie erhält.“  
  
Sie lächelte, doch es war kein freundliches, sondern ein kaltes Lächeln, das keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was Narzissa darüber dachte, dass Hermine nicht auf eine solche Familiengeschichte zurückschauen konnte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung kam Beedy mit einem Tablett herein und übergab jeder von ihnen ein Glas mit einer perlenden Flüssigkeit.   
  
„Nicht das, Beedy“, fuhr Narzissa die Elfe an. Lucius, der mit einem weiteren Getränk hinterher gekommen war, tauschte das Glas mit ihr.   
  
„Hier, ich weiß doch, dass dir der Champagner nicht schmeckt.“   
  
Er stieß mit beiden an: „Zum Wohl.“  
  
Hermine nippte an ihrem Getränk und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sessel umher. Die Situation war mehr als unangenehm und sie wäre am liebsten einfach gegangen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Sie hatte wonach sie gesucht hatte und wollte endlich wissen, was es mit dem ominösen Traum auf sich hatte. Sie trank den Rest des Champagners aus und stellte das Glas auf einem kleinen Tischchen ab, bevor sie aufstand.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen.“  
  
„Aber Miss Granger, Sie gehen doch wohl nicht meinetwegen? Ich wüsste nur ungern, dass ich Sie durch meine Anwesenheit aus meinem eigenen Haus vertrieben habe“, sagte Narzissa und nun war nicht einmal der Hauch einer Spur Freundlichkeit in ihrer Stimme.   
  
„Nein, ich... Verzeihen Sie, dass ich hier eingedrungen bin. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass...“  
  
Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und schritt, ihre Tasche fest umklammernd, eilig hinaus in Richtung der Eingangshalle, wo Lucius sie einholte.   
  
Er packte sie am Arm und fragte: „Was ist denn los?“  
  
„Können wir das bitte nicht hier besprechen?“, zischte sie und riss sich los.   
  
Sie zog die schwere Tür auf und lief über den Kiesweg, der laut unter ihren Füßen knirschte. Als sie die gusseisernen Gartentore erreicht hatte, apparierte sie nach Hogwarts und rannte so schnell sie konnte das Schlossgelände hinauf zur Schule. Als sie endlich ein wenig schwankend und außer Atem ihre Räume erreichte, verschloss sie die Tür und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Das Ganze setzte ihr ziemlich zu, ihre Beine trugen sie nicht, daher rutschte sie schluchzend mit dem Rücken das Holz entlang nach unten, bis sie die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen hatte. Narzissas Verhalten war auffällig gewesen und sie war sich sicher, dass dort etwas nicht stimmte. Und je länger sie weinend in der zusammengesunkenen Position verharrte, desto deutlich wurde, dass mit ihr selbst auch etwas nicht stimmte. Sie fühlte sich gar nicht gut, ihr war schwindelig und sie hatte immer stärker werdende Kopfschmerzen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den Alkohol zu schnell getrunken. Sie drückte die Hände gegen ihre Schläfen und presste ihre Kiefer aufeinander, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, doch ihr Schädel fühlte sich an, als würde er bald zerbersten, während sich die Welt um sie herum langsam zu drehen begann. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie musste sich einen Moment hinlegen. Hermine versuchte sich aufzurappeln, was gar nicht so leicht war. Endlich konnte sie sich am Türgriff hochziehen und hangelte sich von Möbelstück zu Möbelstück durch den Raum, bis sie wackelig in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. Sie warf ihre Tasche Richtung Sofa und zückte zitternd ihren Zauberstab, um ein Glas Wasser zu beschwören. Ihre Hand gehorchte ihr jedoch kaum noch und ein eisiger Griff schien sich um ihr Herz zu legen. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer, zu atmen und sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischplatte fest. Das Drehen in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker, bis die Welt um sie herum hauptsächlich aus gräulichen Schlieren bestand. Ein durchdringendes Gefühl von Übelkeit machte sich in ihr breit und sie sank auf den Teppich, um wie ein Häufchen Elend eingerollt liegen zu bleiben.  
Sie hörte noch, wie jemand gegen die Tür trommelte, doch sie konnte kaum mehr klar denken. Es krachte laut und jemand stürzte herein und rief etwas, doch es drang nicht mehr zu ihr durch. Ihr Atem war zu einem Röcheln geworden und der Schmerz in Kopf und Brust wurde schier unerträglich. Die schemenhafte Gestalt schüttelte sie und schien sich dann umzusehen. Sie stürzte zur Couch und hob etwas auf. Hermine konnte nicht sehen, was es war, denn in dem Moment wurde ihr endgültig schwarz vor Augen. Das Einzige, das sie noch wahrnahm, war ein lautes Rauschen in den Ohren. Sie war vergiftet worden. Narzissa hatte sie vergiftet, war das letzte, woran sie dachte, bevor sie das restliche Bewusstsein verlor.


	15. Kapitel 15

Das grelle Tageslicht und die vielen weißen Flächen im Krankenflügel blendeten sie, als Hermine endlich wieder die Augen öffnete, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich daran gewöhnte. Sie hörte leise Stimmen, sah aber niemanden. Sie räusperte sich erst leicht, dann ein wenig lauter und schon näherte sich Madam Pomfrey mit sorgenvollem Blick.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Weiß nich...“, murmelte sie noch ein wenig benommen.

„Sie hatten wirklich Glück. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätten es nicht geschafft.“

„Was...“

„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, Sie müssen sich erst noch ein wenig erholen. Ich bringe Ihnen ein Mittelchen.“

Die Krankenschwester wuselte davon und kam kurz darauf mit einer Phiole wieder, die sie Hermine an den Mund setzte. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sondern gab dem sanften Druck nach. Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm wieder und wurde in einen angenehmen weichen Film getaucht, bis sie in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf fiel.

Sie war bereits wach, als Madam Pomfrey ein Tablett mit einer Schüssel dampfender Suppe und einem Schälchen Schokoladenpudding auf ihr Nachtkästchen stellte, wo schon eine Karaffe mit Wasser wartete. 

„Sie sollten einen Happen essen, meine Liebe“, sagte sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und half Hermine, sich aufzurichten, „Sie sehen schon viel besser aus.“

„Es geht mir auch besser, danke“, antwortete Hermine, „wie spät ist es denn?“

„Kurz nach 19 Uhr. Sie haben wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen können.“

„Was für ein Gift war es denn?“

Madam Pomfrey hielt überrascht in ihrer Bewegung inne: „Gift? Sie sind nicht vergiftet worden. Es war ein Fluch, der sie beinahe umgebracht hätte.“

„Ein Fluch? Aber... Wie? Wer?“

„Das werde wohl ich gewesen sein.“

Lucius kam langsam hinter einem Paravent hervor und sah schuldbewusst drein.

„Ich lasse Sie einen Moment allein. Aber rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie etwas brauchen“, sagte die Krankenschwester und tätschelte Hermine aufmunternd die Hand.

„Ich verstehe das nicht“, jammerte sie, als Madam Pomfrey verschwunden war.

„Jedes Buch meiner Sammlung ist mit einem Fluch belegt, der verhindern soll, dass ein Dieb lange Freude an seiner Beute hat. Ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht, dir das zu sagen. Als du disappariert bist und ich wieder ins Haus kam, habe ich sofort von Beedy die Meldung erhalten, dass der Zauber ausgelöst wurde und bin dir hinterher.“

„Es tut mir...“, wollte sie sich gerade entschuldigen, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Nein, es tut mir leid. Wenn ich daran denke, was um ein Haar passiert wäre...“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „ich bin nur froh, dass ich schnell genug da war, um den Fluch aufzuheben. Da war es schon fast zu spät. Madam Pomfrey hat dich dann wieder aufgepäppelt“, er sah sie nachdenklich an, dann fragte er: „Warum bist du überhaupt so schnell verschwunden? Und warum denkst du, dass du vergiftet wurdest?“

„Ich habe mich so deplatziert und unerwünscht gefühlt. Narzissa hat keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung gemacht und das Erste, das mir in den Sinn kam war, dass sie mir etwas in das Glas getan tat.“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Sie hat sich so merkwürdig verhalten und dann auch noch ihr Getränk getauscht.“

„Mit mir getauscht, Hermine. Wenn, dann hätte ja ich vergiftet werden müssen. Außerdem hatte das nichts mit dir zu tun. Sie... mag nur in letzter Zeit keinen Champagner.“

„Sie hat mir jedenfalls sehr deutlich gemacht, was sie von mir hält und wie sie noch zu dir steht. Lucius, ich verstehe nicht, warum sie noch in deinem Haus wohnt“, verteidigte sie ihren Verdacht.

„Es ist auch ihr Haus, warum sollte sie nicht dort wohnen?“

„Ich dachte, ihr habt euch getrennt! Werdet ihr euch nicht scheiden lassen? Wird sie immer in dem Haus bleiben und über alles... wachen?“

„Wir haben uns auch getrennt. Das mit der Scheidung ist... etwas komplizierter. Aber was macht es schon für einen Unterschied, ob wir verheiratet sind oder nicht?“

„Für mich macht es einen Unterschied!“, rief Hermine beinahe verzweifelt. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. 

„Hermine, ich... Ich kann mich jetzt nicht von Narzissa scheiden lassen. Nicht in ihrem... Zustand.“

Nein. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Das konnte nicht das heißen, was sie dachte.

„Sie...?“, sie konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Sie erwartet ein Kind.“

„Dein Kind?“

Er nickte und sagte leise: „Natürlich mein Kind.“

Er wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch sie zog sie rasch weg und ihre Knie schützend an die Brust.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Das kann doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein“, sie spürte, wie Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen. 

„Glaub mir, das war alles andere als geplant. Wir... Naja, wir hatten uns eigentlich schon eine Weile auseinander gelebt und es ist einfach passiert, als wir in Frankreich den letzten Versuch starteten, unsere Ehe vielleicht doch noch zu retten.“

„Ich will das nicht hören“, sagte sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Sie wusste, dass das kindisch war, aber in dem Moment war es ihr egal. Nicht ein weiteres Wort darüber würde sie ertragen, „Geh! Geh einfach! Lass mich allein!“, rief sie und flehend fügte sie hinzu: „Bitte...“

Er seufzte und stand nickend auf. Als er schon fast am Paravent vorbei gegangen war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch er überlegte es sich anders und verschwand, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Hermine rollte sich auf die Seite und starrte eine ganze Weile einfach ins Leere.

Sie hatte die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht und Madam Pomfrey bestand darauf, ihr auch das Frühstück am Bett zu servieren. Insgeheim war Hermine dankbar deswegen, denn sie hatte gerade nicht das Bedürfnis, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen. Das Erste, das ihr auffiel, als sie wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, waren die beiden vermaledeiten Bücher, die inmitten einer Reihe anderer Sachen aus ihrer Tasche lagen und so aussahen, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Am liebsten hätte sie sie in die Ecke geworfen und laut geschrien, doch das brachte sie auch in ihrer größten Verzweiflung nicht übers Herz. Es waren immerhin Bücher und damit warf man nicht um sich.

Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt erst recht alles über Hypnokratie und ihren Traum lesen müssen, um ein klares Bild von allem zu bekommen, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, interessierte es sie gerade auch gar nicht. Sie war so enttäuscht und wütend - auf Lucius und auf sich selbst. Jeder, wirklich jeder hatte sie davor gewarnt, sich zu sehr und zu schnell auf ihn einzulassen und sie hatte alle Warnungen ignoriert. Das hatte sie jetzt davon. Wenn man es so betrachtete, war sie ja selbst schuld. Sie hätte niemals darauf vertrauen dürfen, dass er ehrliche Absichten ihr gegenüber hatte. Sie hätte ihn niemals so nah an sich heran lassen dürfen. Was sie sich natürlich immer wieder selbst doziert hatte, aber ihr Kopf war nicht laut genug gewesen, um ihre Begierde zu übertönen. Dass er die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, ihr etwas von diesem bizarren Ritual zu erzählen, während er ganz genau wusste, dass seine Frau schwanger zu Hause war. Sie riss die Schublade eines Tischchens auf und stopfte die beiden Bücher hinein. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn. Das war jetzt erstmal das Beste.

Sie wurde aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als es laut klopfte und jemand nach ihr rief: „Hermine?“

Das war Harry. Sie seufzte. Auch das noch, auf diese Predigt hatte sie gerade wirklich gar keine Lust, aber wenn sie nicht öffnete, sprengte er die Tür vermutlich und das Tohuwabohu konnte sie noch weniger gebrauchen.

„Ja...“, rief sie daher langgezogen und schlurfte in ihr Büro, um ihren alten Freund hereinzulassen.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie von Harry in eine Umarmung gezogen. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich, sodass es fast schon weh tat.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht! Minerva hat mir eine Eule geschickt, dass du verflucht wurdest und im Krankenflügel behandelt werden musstest. Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen gemacht.“

Er hatte immer noch einen Arm um sie gelegt und begleitete sie zurück zu ihrer Couch. 

„Ginny und Ron wollten auch mitkommen, aber ich dachte, es reicht erstmal, wenn ich dich allein besuche. Nicht, dass es zu viel für dich wird.“

„Ron wollte dich begleiten?“, fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Natürlich! Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so aufgeregt erlebt. Er konnte gar nicht still sitzen.“

„So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht.“ 

„Das klang aber ganz anders. Was ist denn genau passiert?“

„Ich war irgendwie selbst schuld“, sagte sie kleinlaut, „ich habe einfach heimlich zwei Bücher aus der Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor eingesteckt, um sie in Ruhe lesen zu können, und als ich nach Hogwarts appariert bin, hat mich der Fluch getroffen, der darauf lag.“

„Dieser verdammte... Ich wusste, dass er dir etwas antun würde. Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass...“

„Es war nicht seine Schuld, Harry. Er kam mir sofort hinterher und hat gerade noch den Fluch aufheben können.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Harry fragte: „Was wolltet ihr denn überhaupt in Malfoy Manor?“

„Ich...“, sie überlegte, was sie ihm erzählen sollte, und entschied sich schließlich für die Wahrheit. Sie berichtete von ihrem Gespräch mit Professor Trelawney und ihre immer konkreter werdende Befürchtung, dass Lucius hinter ihrem Traum steckte. „Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum er das hätte tun sollen. Das ist alles so verwirrend, Harry, und ich weiß auch nicht, was ich denken soll. Nichts ergibt wirklich Sinn.“

„Und die Bücher, die du mitgenommen hast, haben dir nicht weitergeholfen?“

„Ich habe nicht angefangen, sie zu lesen.“

„Warum denn nicht?“

„Es ist jetzt ohnehin egal. Ich will mit alledem nichts mehr zu tun haben. Ich...“, sie spürte, wie ihre Mundwinkel anfingen zu zucken und Harry nach ihrer Hand griff. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schluchzte: „Narzissa ist schwanger.“

„Oh, Hermine“, sagte er leise und streichelte ihren Rücken. 

„Los, sag es schon.“

„Was soll ich sagen?“

„Dass du es gleich gesagt hast. Dass ich auf dich hätte hören sollen. Dass ich mir das selbst eingebrockt habe.“

Er packte sie an den Schultern und sagte ernst: „Natürlich sage ich das nicht. Ich will doch nur, dass du glücklich bist.“

„Ich komme mir so dumm vor.“

„Du bist nicht dumm. Du bist verliebt. Aber manchmal ist das eben fast dasselbe.“

Hermine lachte. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sagte: „Gibt es denn etwas Neues aus dem Ministerium?“

„Du meinst, über das Rudel?“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nicht wirklich, leider. Wir hatten ein paar Spuren und Zeugenaussagen, die einigermaßen viel versprechend aussahen, aber bisher alles ohne Erfolg. Es handelt sich aber nur noch um eine Frage der Zeit. Das halbe Ministerium arbeitet mit Hochdruck daran, sie aufzuspüren und dingfest zu machen.“

„Wie geht es Doc und Will?“

„Gut, soweit ich weiß. Die beiden drehen wirklich jeden Stein um auf ihrer Suche. Ich sehe sie aber deswegen kaum. Ich soll dir Grüße von Kingsley ausrichten. Er war erst besorgt, als ich ihm berichtet habe, dass ihr hier seid, aber war ebenfalls der Meinung, dass Hogwarts nunmal der sicherste Ort ist. Was mich zu einem anderen Thema bringt, denn ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen.“

„Mit mir? Wieso?“

„Dafür, dass du erstmal unentdeckt bleiben wolltest, hast du dich ganz schön herumgetrieben, in der Winkelgasse, in Hogsmead und nicht zu vergessen im Haus der Malfoys. Das ist nicht gerade das Verhalten, das ich von jemandem erwarte, der untertauchen will“, er klang streng, grinste sie jedoch an, „aber ich habe nicht wirklich etwas anderes von dir erwartet. Ich kenne dich immerhin schon ein paar Jahre.“

Hermine lachte wieder und lief rot an. Harry schaffte es sogar, dass sie sich besser fühlte, obwohl er ihr eine kleine Standpauke hielt. Sie war unsagbar froh, einen Freund wie ihn zu haben. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis er schließlich wieder aufbrechen wollte. 

„Ron und Ginny fragen sich sicher schon, wo ich bleibe.“

„Bitte richte ihnen einen Gruß aus. Und sag ihnen, sie sollen sich keine Sorgen um mich machen. Es... ist vielleicht auch besser, wenn du ihnen nichts über... naja du weißt schon... erzählst.“

Er nickte und sagte: „Wenn du das willst, behalte ich die erotischen Details für mich.“

„Harry!“, rief sie und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Aua! Was denn?“

Sie lachten und umarmten sich herzlich zur Verabschiedung und Hermine hatte noch eine ganze Weile ein Grinsen im Gesicht, nachdem Harry schon lange weg war. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Als es langsam Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde, ging sie zum Büro der Schulleiterin und hoffte, dass sie sie noch antreffen würde.

„Shortbread“, sagte sie und war erleichtert, dass der steinerne Wasserspeier sofort zum Leben erwachte. Professor McGonagall erwartete sie bereits an der Tür und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Hermine, schön zu sehen, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Wollen Sie etwas mit mir besprechen?“

„Ich wollte fragen, ob es möglich ist, dass ich die Mahlzeiten nicht in der großen Halle, sondern in meinem Büro zu mir nehme?“

Die alte Hexe sah sie durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser an und fragte: „Ist etwas vorgefallen, das Sie mir erzählen möchten?“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, natürlich werde ich in der Küche Bescheid und entsprechende Anweisungen geben, aber es wundert mich doch ein wenig.“

„Ich brauche einfach noch ein wenig Ruhe, um mich zu erholen.“

Minerva ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie davon überzeugt war, dass mehr dahintersteckte, als die junge Frau zugeben wollte, doch sie seufzte nur und sagte: „Wie Sie wollen. Aber denken Sie daran, dass Sie immer zu mir kommen können, wenn Sie ein Problem haben. In Hogwarts helfen wir einander, so gut wir können. Alle.“

Sie hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und Hermine fühlte sich gleich um Jahre in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Zurück in ihrem Büro dauerte es nicht lange, bis es klopfte und ein Hauself in Hogwartsuniform mit einem Servierwagen vor der Tür stand. 

„Wo möchte Ma‘am ihr Essen haben?“, fragte er und folgte ihr hinein. Er wollte den Tisch decken, doch Hermine wiegelte ab. 

„Das mache ich schon selbst, danke.“

Der Elf verbeugte sich, bevor er wieder verschwand. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und deckte die verschiedenen Teller und Schüsseln ab. Sie hatten es sehr gut mit ihr gemeint, das alles würde sie niemals schaffen. Gerade als sie sich eine Gabel Kartoffelbrei in den Mund geschoben hatte, pochte es gegen die Fensterscheibe. Alva, die Hermine gleich rausgelassen hatte, als sie an diesem Morgen zurückgekommen war, flatterte aufgeregt. Nachdem sie die winzige Eule hereingelassen und ein wenig gestreichelt hatte, widmete sie sich ihrem Essen und war bald satt und schläfrig.

Der Rest dieser und auch die darauf folgende Woche liefen sehr ähnlich ab. Hermine verließ kaum ihre Wohnräume, zwei Mal spazierte sie zu Hagrid hinunter und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er in seinem Garten arbeitete. Der gutmütige Halbriese merkte sofort, dass sie nicht reden wollte und ließ sie daher in Ruhe. Ein wenig Luft würde ihr sicher gut tun, war seine Meinung. Ihre Mahlzeiten nahm sie weiterhin allein ein und sie beschäftigte sich die meiste Zeit damit, ein Unterrichtskonzept auszuarbeiten. 

Madam Hooch hatte sie einmal besucht, um sie dazu überreden mit in die Drei Besen zu kommen, doch in Erinnerung an das letzte Mal und an Harrys Vorwürfe, sie treibe sich zu sehr herum, hatte sie abgelehnt. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie auch keine besonders große Lust, sich von Rolanda anhören zu müssen, was für ein furchtbar schlechter Mensch Lucius doch war. Das wusste sie inzwischen selbst. Naja, dachte sie meistens. Zumindest manchmal. Nein, wem sollte sie etwas vormachen, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht verachten, auch wenn sie es wirklich wollte. Sie vermisste ihn und war wütend, weil er nicht einmal vorbeikam und nach ihr sah. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht hereingelassen hätte. Wobei, vermutlich doch. Keine Ahnung. Aber ein wenig bemühen hätte er sich schon können. Hermine schüttelte mehr als einmal innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst. 

Harry hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie den Tagespropheten zugesandt bekam und eines Morgens hätte sie beinahe geschrien, als sie eine der kleineren Meldungen las. Es war inzwischen fast ein Monat vergangen, der nächste Vollmond stand unmittelbar bevor und da die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe führungs- und erfolglos bei der Suche nach dem Rudel war, hatte der Zaubereiminister einen Mann namens Amando Witherfork als Hermines Nachfolger ernannt. Breit in die Kamera grinsend winkte er aus seinem Bild heraus und löste einen Würgereiz bei ihr aus. Witherfork... In dem Artikel stand, dass er lange Zeit als eine Art Botschafter im Ausland fungiert hatte und nun zur rechten Zeit in die Heimat zurückgekehrt war. 

Sie ging hinüber zu der Kommode, in der die beiden Bücher aus Lucius Sammlung schlummerten und holte „Hypnos und Imperius, Brüder im Geiste“ heraus. Wenn Witherfork jetzt tatsächlich auch das Spielfeld betrat, musste sie herausfinden, was es wirklich mit ihrem Traum auf sich hatte. Denn das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten und es war wahrscheinlich, dass es nicht nur sie selbst betraf. Sie durfte ihre Befindlichkeiten daher nicht mehr als Ausrede dafür nutzen, das hier aufzuschieben.

Entschlossen schlug sie das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Schon die ersten paar Seiten offenbarten die dunkle Seele dieses Werkes. Der Imperiusfluch wurde als eine Art Allheilmittel dargestellt, mit Hilfe dessen der Zaubernde die Welt nach seinen Belieben gestalten konnte. Einfach in seiner Anwendung und im Erlernen, nach dem Verlust der Wirkung nicht mehr nachzuweisen und, vor allem, effektiv. Etwas ähnliches hatte sie bereits in „Geistmanipulation“ gelesen und es widerte sie noch immer an. Die absolute Beherrschung eines anderen Individuums wurde hier als etwas Erstrebenswertes, als glorreich dargestellt. Sie überblätterte zwei Kapitel, die von der Entwicklung des Fluches handelten. Das könnte sie bei Bedarf nachlesen, doch es war jetzt nicht entscheidend. Endlich fand sie, wonach sie suchte.

**_Hypnos - Hypnokratie_ **

_Von vielen als der kleine Bruder des Imperiusfluches bezeichnet, ist Hypnos doch deutlich schwerer anzuwenden und bedarf gezielter Vorbereitung. Imperius befällt den wachen Geist und macht ihn Untertan, Hypnos dagegen schleicht sich in den schlafenden Geist und webt dort still und stetig sein Netz. Der Zauber ermöglicht es dem Wirkenden, einen Traum mitzuerleben, zu verändern oder gar neu einzupflanzen. Während es jedem Ungeübten leicht gelingen sollte, unbemerkt zu beobachten, bedarf es für einen Eingriff jeder Art der vorherigen Meisterung der Anwendung._

_Denn, um von einem gelungenen hypnokratischen Zauber sprechen zu können, darf das Opfer keine tatsächlichen Erinnerungen an den Traum behalten. Das Ziel wird regelmäßig sein, Überzeugungen, Ideale und ideologische Ansichten, Gefühle, Gedankengut und Wertvorstellungen im Opfer hervorzurufen, die vorher nicht oder nicht in dem Ausmaß vorhanden waren. Durch die stete Beeinflussung des Geistes wird der Verzauberte schließlich das annehmen, was der Zaubernde anbietet, als die eigene Gesinnung ansehen und danach handeln. Es muss vermieden werden, dass das Opfer über das Geträumte nachsinnen kann. Das Unterbewusstsein soll verändert werden, nicht das Bewusstsein. Anders als Imperius ist Hypnos daher auf Dauer sowohl der Anwendung als auch der Wirkung angelegt. Ein großer Vorteil ist gegenüber des großen Bruders ist, dass räumliche Nähe nicht erforderlich ist. Sie ist jedoch von Vorteil, um auf Reaktionen des Schlafenden eingehen zu können._

** _Anwendung_ **

_Zauberformel:_

_Hypnos, Betonung auf der ersten Silbe_

_Ausführung:_

_Der Zauberstab wird mit der nach unten zeigenden Spitze an die eigene Stirn gelegt und in einer fließenden Bewegung gen Himmel gestreckt, bis er gerade nach oben zeigt. Der Blick folgt dem Stab. Die Formel endet zusammen mit der Bewegung. Dabei ist der Fokus auf die Person zu richten, deren Geist getroffen werden soll._

_Sobald der Zauber erfolgreich gewirkt wurde, wird eine Verbindung zum Geist des Opfers hergestellt. Diese Verbindung muss nicht aktiv aufrecht erhalten werden, aber der Zaubernde muss eine exakte Vorstellung von der Idee haben, die dem Verzauberten vermittelt werden soll. Jede noch so kleine Ungenauigkeit kann zu einem Fehlschlag oder schlimmstenfalls zur Entdeckung führen. In der Übermittlung der Vorstellung liegt also die Schwierigkeit des Zaubers._

_Abwehr:_

_Bemerkt ein Verzauberter, dass sein Geist gerade manipuliert wird, was passieren kann, wenn stümperhaft vorgegangen wurde, oder der Schlaf nicht tief genug war, wird er gegen den Angriff vorgehen, indem er eine mentale Schutzmauer errichtet. Dieser Mechanismus erfolgt in der Regel automatisch. Erwacht das Opfer endgültig, wird der Zauber sofort beendet. Eine Möglichkeit, von vornherein zu verhindern, ein Ziel von Hypnos zu werden, gibt es dagegen nicht._

Hermine schnaubte frustriert. Das alles half ihr einfach nicht weiter. Sie konnte noch ewig darüber spekulieren, was es mit alledem auf sich hatte und würde es doch nicht mit Sicherheit herausfinden. Falls Lucius hinter dem Traum steckte, dann musste er etwas über Witherfork wissen. Falls er nicht dahinter steckte und tatsächlich einen ganz ähnlichen Traum gehabt, waren sie vielleicht die Einzigen, die wussten, dass etwas an dem Mann nicht stimmte. Wie sie es drehte und wendete, sie würde mit ihm sprechen müssen. Sie schnappte sich das Buch und den Tagespropheten und eilte mit entschlossenen Schritten in den Kerker.

Sie klopfte energisch und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich mit jedem Augenblick, den es dauerte, bis sich endlich etwas regte, mehr und am liebsten wäre sie wieder gegangen. Doch Davonlaufen war keine Option. Als er endlich die Tür öffnete, schien er ehrlich überrascht, sie zu sehen.

„Hermine? Komm rein!“, er machte hastig den Weg für sie frei und sie ging voran in das Wohnzimmer, das inzwischen viel heimeliger wirkte. Die Möbel sahen nicht mehr heruntergekommen und abgewetzt aus und sie setzte sich auf die Couch, die nun von mehreren Kissen geziert wurde. Lucius setzte sich neben sie und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie wich zur Seite und wechselte auf einen der Sessel.

„Was weißt du über Amando Witherfork?“, fragte sie, knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und sah ihn herausfordernd an. 

Lucius legte die Stirn in Falten und fragte seinerseits: „Wieso denkst du, dass ich etwas über ihn weiß?“

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt, ich denke, dass du hinter meinem Traum steckst. Und da Witherfork darin eine Rolle gespielt hat, wirst du ihn kennen.“

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fing an zu lachen. 

„Ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig.“

„Ich schon. Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich das angestellt haben soll?“

Hermine streckte ihm das Buch entgegen und sagte: „Das wirst du ja wohl wieder erkennen. Es ist aus deiner Bibliothek, hat mich fast umgebracht, und enthält einen interessanten Abschnitt über Hypnokratie.“

„Hypnokratie?“, er nahm das Buch und blätterte kurz darin, bevor er sie kopfschüttelnd an sah, „Das Buch kenne ich nicht.“

„Unsinn. Es ist eines der beiden, die ich mitgenommen habe. Du hast doch den Fluch von ihnen genommen.“

„Nein, ich erinnere mich, dass ich es aus deiner Tasche gezogen habe, aber der Fluch lag nur auf den Aufzeichnungen von Maleficus. Das hier“, er gab es ihr zurück, „gehört mir nicht.“

Das sagt er jetzt nur, um sich zu verteidigen, schrie eine leise Stimme in ihr, doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihm glaubte. 

„Und wie kam es dann in deine Bibliothek?“ 

Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf: „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht gehört es Narzissa.“

Ein kleiner, schmerzhafter Stich in ihr Herz folgte der Nennung dieses Namens und sog lautstark Luft ein.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine.“

„Was tut dir leid? Dass sie schwanger ist?“

„Nein, ich meine, dass ich nicht von Anfang an ehrlich zu dir war, dass ich nicht gleich die richtigen Konsequenzen daraus gezogen habe, dass ich es soweit habe kommen lassen, dass ich es dir nicht sanfter beigebracht habe. Ich denke, es liegt daran, dass ich es noch nicht so recht wahrhaben will. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich jetzt Verantwortung übernehmen muss. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht vor den Augen aller Welt verlassen. Was für ein Vater wäre ich, wenn ich das täte? Sie braucht mich und ich bin ihr das schuldig.“

„Ich verstehe das. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich wider besseren Wissens mit mir eingelassen hast. Du hättest einfach Abstand halten müssen. Du wusstest es doch schon, als wir uns im Flourish & Blotts getroffen haben.“

„Es ist eben nicht so leicht, die eigenen Gefühle zu unterdrücken“, er stand auf und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, „bitte glaube mir, ich habe dir nie etwas vorgespielt. Warum hätte ich das auch tun sollen? Du hast mich verzaubert, Hermine. Du hast mich vollkommen verzaubert.“

Er strich ihr über die Wange und hob ihr Kinn an, bevor er sie sanft küsste. Hermine erwiderte den Kuss und bald umklammerten sie sich fest, halb sitzend, halb auf dem Boden kniend.

„Ich kann das nicht, Lucius. Ich will nicht die andere sein.“

„Das bist du nicht.“

„Natürlich bin ich das. Und ich will keine Beziehung im Schatten einer anderen Frau führen und nie offen zu dir stehen können. Was für ein Leben wäre das?“

Lucius schwieg und Hermine flüsterte: „Du kannst nicht beides haben. Und du hast dich entschieden. Du hast dich für das unschuldige Leben entschieden und das kann ich nur respektieren.“

Sie löste sich von ihm und klemmte das Buch unter den Arm.

„Also du weißt nichts über Witherfork?“, sie bemühte sich einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton anzuschlagen.

„Wie kannst du jetzt über diesen Mann sprechen wollen?“, fragte er außer sich und deutete auf den Tagespropheten auf dem Tisch.

„Weil es wichtig ist!“, rief Hermine, „Weil wir echte Probleme haben, die uns alle betreffen könnten, wenn er wirklich mit dem Rudel zu tun hat!“ 


	17. Kapitel 17

**Hermine**

  
Hermine setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Harry, in dem sie ihre Vermutung schilderte und darum bat, dass er sie möglichst bald besuchen kam, um mit ihm darüber reden zu können. Sie hatte diesmal sogar daran gedacht, die Nachricht zu versiegeln. Einen Moment lang sah sie noch Alva hinterher, dann schloss sie das Fenster und überlegte, was sie nun mit sich anfangen sollte.  
  
Ihr erster Gedanke war gewesen, Minerva um eine Freigabe ihres Kamins zu bitten und selbst zu Harry zu reisen, aber sie wollte vermeiden, im Ministerium gesehen zu werden. Daher hatte sie sich letztendlich doch für die Eulenpost entschieden. Nach einer Weile, in der sie ungeduldig hin und her gewandert war, ging sie in die Bibliothek. Sie wollte versuchen, etwas über diesen Witherfork herauszufinden. Wenn er ein britischer Zauberer war, musste er in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sein und irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen haben.   
  
Sie fand seinen Namen jedoch weder auf der Liste der ehemaligen Schulsprecher, noch der Vertrauensschüler, er hatte auch keine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule erhalten. Witherfork war nie Teil einer Quidditchmannschaft gewesen und kein Mitglied im Koboldsteinclub. Sein Name tauchte nicht in den Werken über die neuere Geschichte der Zauberei auf und, da sie nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler wie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr mit Nicolas Flamel begehen wollte, auch nicht in den Enzyklopädien der letzten Jahrhunderte. Dieser Mann war offensichtlich ein Phantom. Es gab in der gesamten Bibliothek nicht einen Fetzen Pergament, auf dem sein Name geschrieben stand. Er schien niemals in Hogwarts gewesen zu sein. Hermine entschied sich, beim Essen die Professoren nach Witherfork zu fragen, denn schließlich waren sie schon so lange in Hogwarts, dass sie ihn unterrichtet haben müssten. Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es ohnehin bereits Zeit fürs Abendessen war, über ihrer Recherche hatte sie vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Nachdem sie alle Bücher wieder auf den Weg an ihren angestammten Platz geschickt hatte, machte sie sich auf in die Große Halle.   
  
Dort saßen schon alle Professoren und unterhielten sich angeregt, nur Hagrid fehlte. Lucius nahm gerade gegenüber von Madam Hooch Platz und Hermine ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl daneben fallen. Sie wartete ab, bis Professor McGonagall ihre Diskussion mit Sybill Trelawney über deren Wunsch nach neuen Kristallkugeln für das nächste Schuljahr beendet hatte, und wollte gerade nach Witherfork fragen, als ein großer Uhu herein geschwebt kam und zwischen ihrem Teller und einer großen Schüssel dampfender Kartoffeln landete. Er streckte Hermine sein Bein entgegen und blieb finster drein blickend sitzen, als sie ihn erlöst hatte.  
  
 _Habe Deine Nachricht erhalten. Triff mich im verbotenen Wald. Allein. Der Vogel zeigt dir den Weg. Bleibe wachsam, traue niemandem.  
  
Harry  
_  
Sie drehte den Brief um, als ob sie auf der Rückseite noch weitere Informationen erwartete, doch da war nichts. Dass Harry die wenigen Worte nicht selbst geschrieben, sondern in ein Memo diktiert hatte, war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, wenn er, wie es wirkte, in Eile gewesen ist. Was Hermine stutzig machte, war das hochwertige Briefpapier, das er dafür verwendet hatte. Normalerweise nutzten sie im Ministerium für derartige Nachrichten eher alte Pergamentfetzen. Vielleicht hatte er gerade nichts anderes zur Hand gehabt. Sie sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Lucius nachdenklich den Uhu betrachtete. Madam Hooch fragte: „Eine schlechte Nachricht? Sie wirken besorgt."  
  
„Ich... Nein, ich denke nicht, es ist nur... Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich werde einen Moment frische Luft schnappen."  
  
„Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Lucius.  
  
Allein. Traue niemandem.  
  
„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, ich möchte einfach ein bisschen hinaus gehen."  
  
„Sie sollten nicht allein herumwandern. Irgendetwas stimmt offensichtlich nicht. Lassen Sie mich mitkommen", drängte Rolanda.  
  
„Nein, wirklich, ich will nicht, dass jemand mich begleitet", sagte sie barsch.  
  
Sie erhob sich und die große Eule tat es ihr gleich und folgte ihr aus der Halle hinaus. Die Blicke der Professoren ruhten auf ihr, das spürte sie. Beinahe wäre sie mit Filch zusammengestoßen, der die fauchende Mrs. Norris auf dem Arm trug. Sie beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern eilte hinunter in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte. Aus der Ferne konnte sie den Halbriesen davor sitzen und seine Gartenarbeit betrachten sehen. Der Uhu flog ein Stück voraus und kam dann Kreise ziehend zurück. Offenbar wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie nicht verloren ging und war leicht verärgert, dass sie den Umweg zu der Hütte machte.  
  
Hagrid winkte ihr zu, als er sie näher kommen sah. Sie winkte zurück und sah sich instinktiv um, da sie wieder das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden, und glaubte, jemanden im Gebüsch am Weg verschwinden zu sehen. Sicher war sie sich aber nicht. Vermutlich war sie inzwischen paranoid geworden.   
  
„Hallo Hermine, was gibts'n Neues?", er lächelte und rutschte ein wenig, um ihr neben sich Platz zu machen, was sie mit einem Kopfschütteln ablehnte.  
  
„Ich will nicht lange bleiben. Du hast nicht zufällig Harry getroffen?"  
  
„Nee, wieso? Wie kommst'n da drauf? Und was is'n das für'n Vogel?", fragte Hagrid und deutete auf den Uhu, der ungeduldig zwischen Hermine und dem Waldrand hin- und herpendelte.   
  
„Der kam gerade mit einer Nachricht, dass Harry mich treffen will. Er soll mich zu ihm bringen."   
  
Sie zeigte ihm den Brief, denn Hagrid hatte mit alledem sicher nichts zu tun. Er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und fragte dann: „Und warum trifft er dich nich einfach im Schloss? Das is n'büschen komisch, oder?"  
  
„Ich denke, er hat etwas herausgefunden und..."  
  
„Kröterkacke. Hermine. Das klingt nich nach unsrem Harry. Der würde dich doch nie einfach in den Wald lock'n. Weißte was, ich komm mit", er stand auf und Fang, der neben ihm geschnarcht hatte, hob verschlafen den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, Hagrid. Ich ziehe das allein durch. Du weißt ja jetzt, wo ich hingehe, falls... mich jemand sucht."  
  
Der Halbriese schien von etwas hinter ihr abgelenkt zu sein, aber als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie nichts sehen.  
  
„Was war da?"  
  
„Ich dacht nur kurz, ich hätt vielleicht jemand'n geseh'n."  
  
Ihr wurde nun doch etwas unbehaglich, denn sie hatte kurz zuvor ebenfalls das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihr jemand folgte. Sie wollte sich davon aber nicht beirren lassen und verabschiedete sich von Hagrid. Der Uhu flog einige Meter am Waldrand entlang, bis er auf einem niedrigen Zweig sitzen blieb und auf sie wartete. Ein schmaler Trampelpfad führte hier in das Unterholz, das schon nach wenigen Schritten das Tageslicht zu schlucken schien. Das ist keine gute Idee. Lass es einfach sein, versuchte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie zurückhalten, doch ihre Füße trugen sie weiter in den Wald hinein.

  
**Lucius**

  
Als er den Uhu sah, dachte er erst, er würde ihm unerwartete Post bringen. Dass der Vogel nun nicht vor ihm landete, sondern vor Hermine und sie danach so merkwürdig reagierte, bestätigte einen Verdacht, den er seit dem Morgen hatte. Sie hatte ihm da einiges zu denken gegeben. Bis vor kurzem war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie denselben Traum gesehen hatten, dass sie die Spielfiguren einer Laune des Schicksals gewesen waren, die sie zueinander bringen wollte. Aber als er in dem Tagespropheten, den Hermine mitgebracht hatte, das Bild des lächelnden Mannes gesehen hatte, der scheinbar in ihrem Traum vorgekommen war, begann sich langsam ein Bild zusammen zu setzen. Er kannte den Mann tatsächlich, aber nicht unter diesem Namen. Er war ihm in Frankreich mehrmals begegnet.  
  
Er und Hermine hatten sich nie wirklich darüber unterhalten, was sie eigentlich gesehen hatten, sie waren beide davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es dasselbe gewesen sein muss. Was, wenn man darüber nachdachte, eher unwahrscheinlich war, denn hätte es wirklich bei ihnen den gleichen Effekt gehabt? Wenn sie seinen Traum gehabt hätte... Hätte sie sich dann in ihn verliebt - und war sie das überhaupt? Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen von ihm fern gehalten, was er natürlich verstand. Er war sogar ein wenig froh darüber, denn er hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, das ihn ohnehin genug plagte, da brauchte er nicht noch ihr trauriges Gesicht, um sich zusätzlich zu quälen.   
  
Er hatte in den Spiegel über der wackeligen Kommode geblickt und sich gefragt, was eigentlich aus ihm geworden war. Hätte ihm jemand vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machen würde, was Hermine Granger von ihm hielt, er hätte ihm spöttisch ins Gesicht gelacht. Eine blutjunge Hexe mit Muggelvorfahren, eine unfassbare Besserwisserin und der Inbegriff einer übertrieben ehrbaren Gryffindor. Sie stand für alles, was er einst verachtet hatte, und doch konnte er den Gedanken kaum ertragen, dass sie jetzt schlecht von ihm dachte. Jede wache Minute begleitete sie ihn in seinem Geist und auch nachts, wenn er schlief, ließ sie ihn nicht in Ruhe.   
  
Als sie nun sagte, dass sie hinausgehen wolle, riss es ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er fragte, ob er sie begleiten solle. Erst das bekannte Gesicht und jetzt die Eule. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Dass Madam Hooch so sehr darauf pochte, sie zu begleiten, wunderte ihn ein wenig. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass die beiden sich sonderlich nahe standen. Aber die alte Hexe dachte mit Sicherheit, dass er etwas ausgeheckt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Abneigung nur mühevoll unterdrückt. Wenn er jetzt aufstand und Hermine folgte, die mit dem Vogel die Große Halle verlassen hatte, würde das sicher Misstrauen erregen, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte das unbändige Gefühl, dass sie in Gefahr schwebte.  
  
Der Hausmeister kam ihm entgegen und wollte ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln, doch er wimmelte ihn barsch ab. Für diesen Squib hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit.  
  
Er konnte den Uhu erkennen, wie er seine Kreise zog und darunter Hermine, die auf Hagrids Hütte zusteuerte. Als sie sich umwand, konnte er sich gerade noch in einem der Büsche verbergen. Er wollte nicht von ihr gesehen werden, denn offensichtlich traute sie ihm nicht und würde sicher nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie wüsste, dass er ihr folgte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie ihn nicht in die Nachricht eingeweiht hatte, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, einer fremden Eule zu folgen, doch er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er selbst die Schuld daran trug. Er hätte einfach von Anfang an in allem ehrlich zu ihr sein müssen - was Narzissa anging, Draco, und alles andere. Wenn seine Befürchtung stimmte, könnte sich seine Verschwiegenheit noch rächen. Die Dämmerung war bereits zu erahnen und der Vollmond stand bevor. Hatte Hermine das vergessen?   
  
Lucius bewegte sich einige Meter nach vorne und blieb dabei möglichst tief geduckt, um unbemerkt zu bleiben, nur einmal hätte ihn der Halbriese beinahe entdeckt. Hermine folgte dem Vogel weiter um den Wald herum und verschwand dann ohne zu Zögern im Unterholz. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte sie einfach in den verbotenen Wald spazieren. Was stand in dieser Nachricht und wer hatte sie ihr geschickt? Oder vielmehr, wer glaubte sie, hatte sie ihr geschickt? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, wer es war, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum. Das ergab alles keinen Sinn. Aber es gab keine andere Erklärung.   
  
Hermine war nun schon ein paar Minuten außer Sichtweite und Lucius entschied sich dazu, mit Hagrid zu reden. Er war sicher nicht unbedingt willkommen, aber wenn er seine Befürchtung überzeugend schildern konnte, half ihm der Wildhüter vielleicht um Hermines Willen.   
  
Entschlossen stand er auf und eilte hinunter zu der Hütte, wo ihn Hagrid ruppig begrüßte: „Wusst ich doch, dass ich was geseh'n hab."  
  
Lucius hielt sich nicht lange auf, sondern kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache: „Hat Hermine gesagt, was sie vorhat? Ich befürchte, dass sie sich in eine große Gefahr begibt. Ich hätte sie aufgehalten, aber offensichtlich traut sie mir nicht."  
  
„Warum sollte ich Ihnen vertrau'n, wenn sie es nich tut?", knurrte Hagrid.  
  
„Haben Sie bemerkt, dass Vollmond ist, Rubeus?", Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, „Wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, wartet dort drin ein ganzes Rudel Werwölfe. Ich weiß, dass wir in der Vergangenheit unsere... Differenzen hatten, aber hier geht es nicht um uns, es geht um Hermine."  
  
„Werw... Verdammich. Ich wusste, dass da was faul is. Ich hole meine Armbrust, dann können wir los."  
  
„Wir?"  
  
„Ich komm mit. In meinem Wald wird kein Werwolf ungestraft nen Menschen anfall'n."  
  
„Einverstanden. Aber wir sollten Hilfe holen. Zu zweit werden wir nicht viel ausrichten können."  
  
„Filch!", brüllte da auf einmal der Halbriese aus voller Kehle, sodass Lucius vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. „Filch! Hierher!"  
  
Der Hausmeister erschien auf der Anhöhe und humpelte ihnen entgegen. Hagrid raunte: „Hab seine Katze geseh'n, da konnte er nich weit sein."  
  
„Was willst du Hagrid?", fauchte der alte Mann und kniff die Augen zusammen.   
  
Lucius räusperte sich und augenblicklich verfiel Filch in seine speichelleckende Haltung.  
  
„Filch, gehen Sie sofort zum Schloss zurück und sagen Sie Professor McGonagall und den anderen Bescheid, dass wir", er deutete auf Hagrid und sich, „Miss Granger im verbotenen Wald suchen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass das Werwolsfrudel dort drin lauert und können jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Am besten soll jemand Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium anfordern."  
  
„Natürlich, Sir, sofort, Sir. Ich eile."  
  
Und der Hausmeister keuchte den Pfad zum Schlossportal hinauf. Hagrid schulterte seine Armbrust und sperrte Fang in die Hütte: „Der Feigling is uns nur im Weg und bringt sich in Gefahr. Hermine meinte, Harry hat ihr ne Nachricht geschickt. War aber n'büschen komisch, weil er sie nich selber geschrieb'n hat. Un dass er sie allein in den Wald geh'n lässt..."  
  
„Die Nachricht kam sicher nicht von Potter."  
  
„Und woher wolln'se das wiss'n?"  
  
„Weil es meine Eule ist, der sie da gerade folgt."

  
**Hermine  
**

  
Das Buschwerk wurde bald deutlich lichter, der Boden war mit alten Tannennadeln und Moos bedeckt und dämpfte ihre Schritte. Der große Uhu schwebte von Ast zu Ast und wartete auf sie, wenn sie ein Stückchen zurückblieb.  
  
„Ist es noch weit?", fragte Hermine, doch der Vogel antwortete natürlich nicht, sondern beäugte sie nur weiterhin finster. Er war ganz anders als ihre Alva, ernster und irgendwie erhaben und bedrohlich. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Tier schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Vermutlich war er eine erfahrene Ministeriumseule, die ihr schon mehrfach Post nach Hause gebracht hatte.   
  
Sie warf einen Blick in den Himmel und konnte durch die weit entfernten Baumwipfel sehen, dass es langsam dunkel wurde. Eine kühlere Brise ließ die hohen Bäume im Wind wiegen.  
  
 _Homenum revelio._  
  
Nichts. Noch war niemand in der Nähe, dabei waren sie schon mehrere Minuten unterwegs und ihre Zweifel wuchsen mit jedem Schritt. Zum Umkehren ist es zu spät, sagte eine Stimme, worauf eine andere antwortete, dass es dafür nie zu spät sei. Ihre Neugier gewann am Ende das Duell und so wanderte sie immer tiefer in den Wald. Sie begegneten keiner Menschenseele und auch keinerlei Tierwesen. Alles wirkte wie ausgestorben, kein Mäuschen raschelte und kein Specht pochte.   
  
Als sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichten, drehte der Uhu seine Kreise auf einmal immer höher, bis er durch eine Lücke in den Baumwipfeln verschwand. Hermine rief ihm noch hinterher, doch er reagierte nicht auf sie. Und plötzlich war sie allein im verbotenen Wald, einem Ort, der unzählige Gefahren verbarg. Einem Ort, an dem sie selbst bereits zu oft in brenzlige Situationen geraten war. Das Rauschen des Windes dröhnte nun beinahe in ihren Ohren und ein Blick in den Himmel verriet ihr, dass bereits die ersten Sterne funkelten, nur einige wenige dichte Wolken verhängten die Sicht. Der Vollmond war allerdings gut zu sehen und erleuchtete die Szenerie in silbrigem Schein. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie geradewegs in eine Falle gelaufen war, traf sie härter, als man erwarten würde. Im Nachhinein war alles so offensichtlich, dass sie beinahe über ihre eigene Dummheit gelacht hätte, doch sie kam nicht dazu, denn ein Stück rechts von ihr knackte es lautstark, als jemand oder etwas auf einen trockenen Ast trat. Ein Paar großer, gelb leuchtender Augen erschien im Schatten einer buschigen Tanne und ringsum taten es ihm noch weitere gleich. Sie war dem Rudel geradewegs in die Arme gelaufen, brav, wie das Lamm zur Schlachtbank.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Lucius**

  
„Schneller, Hagrid!“  
  
Sie hatten gerade ein durchdringendes Heulen gehört, nicht allzu weit von ihnen entfernt. Der Halbriese keuchte. Er war kein ausdauernder Läufer und Lucius ärgerte sich beinahe, dass er ihm erlaubt hatte, mit ihm zu kommen. Seine Armbrust würde ihnen sicher noch nützen, doch wie sie es zu zweit mit dem Rudel aufnehmen sollten, das inzwischen offenbar verwandelt war, wusste er nicht. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass die Verstärkung bald genug eintraf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eine mondbeschienene Lichtung ausmachten. Ein weiteres Heulen bestätigte, dass sie nun ganz nah waren. Lucius duckte sich hinter einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und lauschte. Hagrid war noch nicht wieder zu Atem gekommen und sog lautstark Luft ein. Er war auch nicht gerade unauffällig mit seiner massigen Gestalt.   
  
„Warten Sie hier. Ich gehe etwas näher ran und versuche, einen besseren Blick zu bekommen.“  
  
Hagrid nickte und hielt sich die Seite, als er sich hinter die große Wurzel, die aus Erdreich gerissen worden war, fallen ließ. Lucius schlich von Deckung zu Deckung und mit jedem Meter, den er näher an die Lichtung gelang, stieg seine Nervosität. Er konnte bereits erkennen, dass eine zierliche Gestalt in der Mitte lag. Blut oder andere Kampfspuren konnte er nicht ausmachen, es sah aus, als ob sie schliefe. Zwischen den Bäumen entdeckte er mehrere gelbe Augenpaare und viel zu viele gefletschte Zähne. Nichts bewegte sich, nur die sich sanft im Wind wiegenden Bäume. Die Spannung war beinahe greifbar und erst der Ruf einer Eule direkt über ihm beendete das Stilleben. Er hatte gerade noch überlegt, ob er einfach versuchen sollte, Hermine zu packen und mit ihr davon zu fliegen, denn dann wären seine alten Todesser-Fähigkeiten wenigstens einmal zu etwas nutze gewesen, doch dafür war es zu spät.   
  
Eine unsichtbare Macht zwang ihn, langsam auf die Lichtung zu kommen. Er versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren, doch seine gesamte Willenskraft reichte nicht aus, um es zu verhindern. Jemand brachte ihn dazu, sich neben die reglose Frau zu knien. Er sah nun, dass ihre Augen weit geöffnet waren und im Mondlicht die Spuren von Tränen auf ihren Wangen glitzerten. Er vermutete, dass sie geschockt worden war, immerhin war sie noch am Leben, denn ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stetig.   
  
„So, so, da erscheint nun der edle Ritter in seiner strahlenden Rüstung.“  
  
Narzissa trat aus dem Schatten. Sie trug einen pelzbesetzten Umhang und lächelte diabolisch. Er sah sie überrascht an, mit ihr hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen, Lucius. Fenrir und die anderen haben mir nicht geglaubt, dass es so einfach werden würde, aber hier bist du, der lebende Beweis. Noch.“  
  
„Was willst du? Was soll das alles?“  
  
„Was ich will? WAS ICH WILL? ICH WILL GERECHTIGKEIT!“, kreischte sie und stierte ihn an. Er hatte diesen Blick schon oft in Bellatrix Gesicht gesehen, aber noch nie an seiner Frau. Doch das gleiche Blut floss durch ihre Adern und es schien als hätte sie der Wahnsinn der Familie Black nun eingeholt.   
  
Sie kam auf ihn zu, ihre Schritte ein wenig wackelig, aber dennoch erhaben und selbstsicher.   
  
„Sieht es nicht friedlich aus?“, flüsterte Narzissa und fuhr mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes über Hermines Schläfe bis zu ihrer Kehle, wo sie innehielt, „Als ob es schläft, das dreckige Schlammblut. Wie leicht wäre es für mich, diesem wertlosen Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Aber das wäre zu einfach, nicht wahr? Das würde nicht genug Eindruck hinterlassen, findest du nicht?“  
  
Narzissa umgab eine starke magische Aura, die begann, sich kribbelnd auf ihn auszubreiten, je näher sie ihm kam. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, und sah ihm fest in die Augen.   
  
_Crucio!_  
  
Er erwartete, den Schmerz zu spüren, doch sie hatte den Zauberstab nicht auf ihn, sondern noch immer auf Hermine gerichtet, die jetzt aus voller Kehle schrie. Obwohl er nicht getroffen worden war, fühlte er die Qualen beinahe körperlich. Narzissa hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt und packte ihn nun an der Gurgel. Sie gab ihm einen schier unerträglich brutalen Kuss, gegen den er sich nicht wehren konnte. Der Kuss des Todes. So kam es ihm jedenfalls vor - als ob sie gerade sein Urteil gefällt hätte.

  
**Hermine**

  
Das Ganze war auf eine erschreckende Art und Weise Ironie des Schicksals. Wie er selbst einst auf Harry gelauert hatte, um ihm die Prophezeiung abzujagen, war Lucius an diesem Tag seinerseits an einen Ort gelockt worden, wo nichts Gutes auf ihn wartete. Hermine konnte nun nachvollziehen, wie schuldig Harry sich gefühlt haben musste, als er blindlings ins Ministerium geeilt war, um Sirius zu retten, nur um letztendlich dazu beigetragen zu haben, dass er im Kampf fiel.   
  
Der Schmerz des Folterfluchs durchzuckte sie nicht gänzlich unvorbereitet - sie hatte damit gerechnet, gequält zu werden - doch die Wucht des Zaubers traf sie dennoch hart. Als die Nachwehen der Schmerzen abebbten und ihr Kopf wieder klar wurde, sah sie, wie Narzissa ihre Finger in Lucius Kehle vergraben hatte und die beiden sich küssten. Heiße Eifersucht brannte in Hermines Eingeweide und sie ballte ihre Fäuste. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung, gelang es ihr tatsächlich, denn sie war nicht mehr gelähmt. Sie blieb jedoch weitestgehend regungslos liegen und hoffte auf einen günstigen Moment.  
  
Narzissa stieß Lucius mit aller Macht zu Boden. Hermine konnte eine kleine Menge Blut aus den fünf Wunden tropfen sehen, die Narzissa mit ihren Fingernägeln verursacht hatte.   
  
„Draco!“, kreischte die Hexe, „Draco! Komm und begrüße Deinen Vater in unserer Mitte!“  
  
Sie trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und ein weißer Wolf kam langsam zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Es verlangte ihr alles ab, nicht in Panik auszubrechen und sich zu bewegen. Lucius war nicht in ihrer Reichweite und sie konnte ohnehin nicht von hier disapparieren, die Schutzzauber der Schule verhinderten das. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun könnte, um sie beide zu retten, und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als der Wolf zu sprechen begann. Die Stimme war etwas tiefer, etwas knurrender, aber eindeutig die von Draco.  
  
„Hallo Vater“, der weiße Wolf umkreiste sie und blieb schließlich nur einen Satz von ihnen entfernt stehen, „überrascht, mich zu sehen?“  
  
Lucius röchelte nur leise.  
  
„Du musst deutlich sprechen. Und schau mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!“  
  
Der Wolf sprang nach vorne und schnappte nur wenige Zentimeter von Lucius Gesicht entfernt zu. Er lachte grausam und nun traten fünf weitere Wölfe auf die Lichtung. Große Macht musste hier im Spiel sein, sonst hätten sie niemals die Bestie in sich unterdrücken können. Keiner der Verwandelten machte auch nur Anstalten, sich auf die beiden Gestalten in der Mitte zu stürzen, was sie normalerweise sofort getan hätten. Narzissa tänzelte im Hintergrund und schien das alles sehr zu genießen. Es war nicht so, dass Hermine diese Hexe besonders gut kannte, doch sie hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie ihrer Schwester besonders ähnlich war. Sie war ihr immer kühl, unnahbar und beherrscht vorgekommen. Jetzt war sie aber das lebende Abbild von Bellatrix. Der gleiche Wahnsinn, die gleiche ekstatische Grausamkeit, die gleiche Wankelmütigkeit.

Hermine erkannte Greyback - ein nachtschwarzes Tier, das ein gutes Stück größer war, als die anderen, und provokant die Zähne fletschte. Einer der anderen Wölfe hatte einige rote Strähnen im sonst braunen, zotteligen Fell, ein weiterer war deutlich heller, aber bei weitem nicht so hell wie Draco, dessen Fell strahlend weiß war. Die beiden wirkten jünger und waren kleiner und zierlicher, vermutlich waren es Frauen. Die übrigen zwei Werwölfe unterschieden sich ebenfalls deutlich voneinander. Einer hatte längeres, graues Fell und das des anderen war kurz und braun mit weißen Melierungen. Eine prominente Narbe zierte seinen Kopf, sie zog sich von einem Ohr über die Stirn und ein scheinbar blindes Auge hinunter bis zur Lefze, aus der zähflüssiger Speichel triefte.  
  
Narzissa stand bei dem grauen Wolf und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, was dieser offensichtlich genoss. Hermine hatte sich lange mit dem Verhalten von Werwölfen in ihrem verwandelten Zustand beschäftigt und einen Weg gesucht, ihnen diese Zeit so schmerzlos wie möglich zu gestalten, doch sie hatte noch nie etwas derartiges gesehen oder auch nur davon gehört. Es widersprach allem, was jemals über Lykanthropie herausgefunden worden war. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, ihre Menschlichkeit zu bewahren. Das machte sie aber nicht weniger gefährlich, im Gegenteil. Sie waren keine blind gesteuerten Bestien mehr, sondern in der Lage, ihre überragenden körperlichen Fähigkeiten gezielt und mit Verstand einzusetzen.

  
**Lucius**

  
Langsam konnte er wieder normal atmen. Narzissa hatte so fest zugedrückt, dass er keine Luft mehr bekommen hatte. Sein Hals brannte, wo sie ihm die Haut aufgeschlitzt hatte, und seine Hände waren blutig, nachdem er vorsichtig die Wunden abgetastet hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht schwer verletzt, doch er befürchtete, sein Blut könnte das wilde Wesen der Werwölfe wieder zum Vorschein bringen, das auf so merkwürdige Art unterdrückt wurde.  
  
Das alles war absurd. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Draco hinter alledem steckte, immerhin wusste er, dass sein Sohn ein Werwolf war. Eines der Dinge, die er Hermine vielleicht hätte erzählen sollen, um wirklich reinen Tisch zu machen, aber das war jetzt ohnehin hinfällig. Was Narzissa mit dem Rudel zu tun hatte, davon abgesehen, dass ihr Sohn ein Teil davon war, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Sie wollte Gerechtigkeit? Wofür?  
  
„Ich denke, es ist Zeit für eine kleine Lektion, oder Mutter? Was meinst du?“, Draco wand sich zu Narzissa, die breit grinste.  
  
„Vielleicht wäre einer von euch so freundlich mir zu erklären, was das eigentlich soll? Wenn ihr mich verletzen wollt, hättet ihr das so viel einfacher haben können“, sagte er schnell. Er musste versuchen, Zeit zu schinden.  
  
„Einfacher vielleicht, aber weit weniger... befriedigend“, knurrte Draco und das Rudel lachte bellend.  
  
„Und wofür...“  
  
„Wofür?“, kreischte Narzissa. „Du bist der Grund für unseren Untergang, Du bist der Grund, warum die Welt ein schmutziger Ort geworden ist, Du bist der Grund für Dracos Zustand!“  
  
„Ich habe ihn nicht gebissen“, antwortete er ruhig.  
  
„Nein, das hast du nicht. Aber du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass wir aus unserem eigenen Land, von unserem eigenen Grund und Boden vertrieben worden sind, wie Ungeziefer!“, Narzissas ganzer Körper bebte vor Wut und sie schien drauf und dran, sich wieder auf ihn zu stürzen, „Wärst du nicht so ein erbärmlicher Versager, wären wir nie in Frankreich gewesen und wäre mein kleiner Liebling niemals gebissen worden.“  
  
„Das hat sich immerhin als Glücksfall herausgestellt“, bellte der Wolf, den die Hexe bis eben noch gestreichelt hatte. Die anderen stimmten ihm lauthals zu.  
  
„Wir haben aus dieser Schwächung wahrlich eine Stärke gemacht, die ihresgleichen sucht“, bestätigte sie, „während wir aufsteigen und die Welt wieder in ihre rechtmäßige Ordnung bringen, wirst du untergehen und wir werden dir lächelnd dabei zusehen. Du wirst dich winden, wie der unwürdige Wurm, der du bist und immer warst. Du wirst um Vergebung betteln, doch keiner von uns wird sie dir gewähren. Du wirst in Schande sterben und in dem Wissen, dass du das alles zu verantworten hast. Du wirst wissen, dass du allein die Schuld an deinem Elend und an dem Elend dieser Made trägst.“  
  
 _Crucio!_  
  
Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen feuerte Narzissa ein weiteres Mal den Cruciatus-Fluch auf Hermine ab, deren Schrei Lucius bis ins Mark traf.   
  
„Ich wusste, dass ich dir den meisten Schmerz zufügen kann, wenn ich jemanden verletze, der dir etwas bedeutet. Aber leider...“, sie legte den Kopf mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund schief, genau, wie es Bella zu tun pflegte, „gab es niemanden, der dir etwas bedeutet.“  
  
„Ihr habt mir alles bedeutet. Du und Draco. Und unser...“  
  
Sie schnitt ihm mit einer peitschenden Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes das Wort ab und Draco brüllte: „WIR HABEN DIR NIE ETWAS BEDEUTET!“ Der weiße Wolf schritt unruhig auf und ab und schien zu versuchen, sich zu beruhigen. Seine Mutter fuhr fort: „Nein... Wir haben dir nie etwas bedeutet, sonst hättest du uns nicht so verraten und dem Niedergang preisgegeben! Du hättest nicht zugelassen, dass der Name unserer Familie so beschmutzt wird! Aber zum Glück gibt es jemanden, der jetzt auf uns aufpasst. Auf mich und Draco und auf sein Kind, das in mir heranwächst und uns weiter stärken wird.“   
  
Der graue Wolf setzte sich neben Narzissa und heulte zur Bestätigung laut auf.  
  
„Amando ist ein so viel besserer Mann, als Du es jemals warst, Lucius. Gegen ihn bist Du ein Nichts. Er hat Kräfte, von denen Du nicht einmal zu träumen wagst, und noch so einige Fähigkeiten, die jede Frau bei dir vergeblich sucht. Er ist ein großer Zauberer, er hat dich und auch das Schlammblut so manipuliert, dass ihr tatsächlich geglaubt habt, ihr würdet echte Gefühle“, sie spuckte die beiden letzten Worte aus, als wären sie etwas widerliches, „füreinander haben. Seit Monaten hat er euch im Schlaf besucht und diese Idiotie eingeflüstert. Und du hast nichts bemerkt“, sie lachte, „dabei hältst du dich selbst für so begabt. Leider ist uns die Zeit davon gelaufen und wir mussten im letzten Traum riskieren, entdeckt zu werden, und es ist ein wenig schief gelaufen. Zum Glück für uns habt ihr euch eingebildet, eine Vision gehabt zu haben.“  
  
Die Werwölfe bellten laut und Narzissa lachte ebenfalls hysterisch.  
  
„Wir haben unser Ziel erreicht, du hattest auf einmal jemanden, der dir etwas bedeutet. Und noch dazu ein Schlammblut, Lucius, du bist wahrlich tief gefallen. Aber es vervollkommnet deine Schande zur Perfektion, wie ich finde. Du hast jemanden, der dir etwas bedeutet und wir haben etwas, dem wir weh tun können. So weh, dass du zerbrichst, dass du am eigenen Leib spürst, wie wir dich verachten.“  
  
Lucius wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Sein Kind war doch nicht sein Kind, sondern das eines dieser Werwölfe? Und dieser ganze aufgestaute Hass... Wo kam der her? Wie lange schwelte der schon zwischen ihnen? Hatte er wirklicht nicht bemerkt, wie der Black‘sche Wahnsinn in ihr ausbrach? Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass es schon lange nicht mehr besonders gut zwischen ihnen stand, doch das hatte er beim besten Willen nicht erwartet. Er erinnerte sich an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht, in der, wie er bis gerade noch dachte, das Baby gezeugt worden war. Narzissa war ihm da mit ähnlich brutaler Leidenschaft begegnet, wie vor ein paar Minuten, als sie ihn an der Kehle gepackt und geküsst hatte.   
  
_Crucio!_  
  
Hermines Schreie rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die düstere Gegenwart. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und näher zu der nun zusammengekrümmt daliegenden Hexe zu kriechen, doch eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt in fest am Boden. Narzissas wahnsinniges Lachen, das dem ihrer Schwester inzwischen bis ins kleinste Detail glich, wurde jäh unterbrochen, als etwas durch die Luft surrte und den zierlichen Wolf mit den roten Strähnen in die Brust traf. Vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich das Tier zurück in Gemmy, die Empfangshexe aus dem St. Mungo Hospital, aus deren Brustkorb ein silberner Bolzen ragte. Für einen Moment war es totenstill, dann brach Chaos aus.


	19. Kapitel 19

**Hermine**   
  


Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten mit Entsetzen das Geschehen verfolgt, unterbrochen nur von dem dritten Folterfluch, der sie an diesem Abend traf. Als plötzlich Stille einkehrte und Gemmy tot auf den Boden sank, bereitete sie sich darauf vor, sofort zu handeln, wenn sich diese Starre löste. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann fingen die Werwölfe an, wütend zu heulen und mehrere Zauberer und Hexen brachen durch das Unterholz auf die Lichtung. Hermine sah, dass Lucius auf sie zu kroch und streckte den Arm nach ihm aus. Er war kurz überrascht, denn er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie bei Sinnen war, dann ergriff er ihre Hand.

„Vorsicht!", rief sie, als Draco mit gefletschten Zähnen auf sie zu sprang und sie spürte, wie sie sich vom Boden lösten. Um sie herum waberten graue Nebelschleier und sie stiegen ein paar Meter in die Höhe, außer Reichweite der scharfen Klauen und der Flüche, die nun zwischen den Bäumen hervorgeschossen kamen. Aber sie konnten nicht einfach dabei zusehen, wie dort gekämpft wurde.

„Wir müssen helfen!"

„Ich werde dich jetzt in Sicherheit bringen."

„Nein, ich will kämpfen. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass wir ihnen in die Falle gegangen sind und ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen. Lass mich sofort wieder runter!"

Lucius ignorierte sie und flog weiter, doch Hermine versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich aus dem grauen Nebel zu befreien.

„Was tust du denn da?", rief er und versuchte sie bei sich zu halten.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, wir müssen helfen! Und wenn du nicht willst, dann..."

„In Ordnung, aber hör damit auf, sonst fällst du!"

Hermine unterbrach ihre Bemühungen, sich zu befreien und Lucius kehrte tatsächlich um. Sie landeten im Rücken der Auroren, dicht neben Hagrid, der gerade seine Armbrust erneut mit einem Silberbolzen spannte. Als er sie aus dem grauen Schleier auftauchen sah, ließ er verblüfft die Waffe sinken.

„Was zum..."

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", rief Lucius und eilte mit gezücktem Zauberstab zur Lichtung.

Hermine folgte ihm und erkannte einige bekannte Gesichter, die gerade verbissen auf die Werwölfe feuerten und deren Klauenhieben auswichen. Dadurch, dass die Bestien ihren Verstand behalten hatten, konnten sie taktisch agieren und sich formieren, was das Ganze nicht gerade leichter für die Auroren machte. Witherfork hatte gerade Doc angesprungen und Hermine jagte ihm einen Schockzauber entgegen. Der Wolf jaulte und ließ von seinem Opfer ab, ging jedoch noch nicht zu Boden.

Greyback hatte sich währenddessen im Bein der Aurorin Timms verbissen und wollte sie zurück in die Schatten des Waldes ziehen. Hermine sah, dass Ron und Harry gerade auf den großen Werwolf zielten und tat es ihnen gleich. Drei Schockzauber trafen ihn in die Brust und leicht schwankend ließ er die Verwundete liegen. Ein Bolzen schlug knapp neben ihm ein und er knurrte wütend, als er sich schüttelte und ein neues Opfer ins Visier nahm. Kingsley Shacklebolt wich seinem Sprung gerade noch aus und begann Flüche auf seinen Angreifer zu feuern.

Narzissa tanzte durch die Reihen der Kämpfenden und feuerte hier und da Flüche ab. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ließ sie einen grünen Lichtblitz aus ihrem Zauberstab auf die verletzte Timms schießen und tötete sie. Molly konnte sich unter einem weiteren Fluch weg ducken und Hermine sah, wie Arthur Narzissa mit einem Schockzauber mitten in die Brust traf, woraufhin sie in sich zusammensackte und bewusstlos liegen blieb. Hermine fesselte sie und beschwor schnell ein Schutzschild vor Will, von dem der kleinste, hellbraune Wolf abprallte. Neben ihr schrie Ron vor Schmerz, als ihn Witherfork mit der Pranke an der Schulter erwischte.

„Nein!", schrie Hermine, als der Werwolf sich genüsslich über die Lefze leckte und dazu ansetzte, Ron, der auf die Knie gesunken war, an der Kehle zu packen. Sie feuerte mehrere Schockzauber nacheinander ab und erreichte damit, dass Witherfork sich ihr widmete. Er sah inzwischen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, stand aber noch immer auf vier Pfoten. Mit seinen gelben Augen fixierte er sie und kam langsam knurrend auf sie zu. Hermine wich zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum prallte. Rings um sie herum waren alle verbittert in Duelle vertieft und im lauten Kampfgetöse schien keiner zu bemerken, dass sie Hilfe benötigte. Sie hob den Zauberstab, um ein letztes Mal zu versuchen, Witherfork zu schocken, doch ihr fiel ein anderer Spruch ein, der ihr jetzt helfen würde.

 _Homorphus_!

Der Wolf hatte schon zum Sprung angesetzt und in der Luft verwandelte er sich unter einem langgezogenen gequälten Schrei zurück in den Mann mit wild abstehenden, grauen Locken und ebenso grauem Ziegenbart. Noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, wurde er von einem starken Seil umschlungen, das ihm tief in den Hals schnitt. Er wälzte sich, strampelte und schnappte nach Luft, doch das Seil wich keinen Millimeter. Sein Gesicht lief rot an und panisch röchelnd versuchte er mit aller Macht den Strick zu lockern. Hermine war hin und hergerissen, ob sie versuchen sollte, ihm zu helfen, doch bevor sie zu einem Entschluss kam, verschwanden auf einmal die Fesseln wieder so schnell, wie sie erschienen waren. Witherfork atmete schwer und hielt seine malträtierte Kehle, als ihn ein Schockzauber traf und Arthur herbeieilte, um dem ohnmächtigen Mann magische Handschellen anzulegen.

„Ich übernehme!", rief er und Hermine stürzte sich zurück in das Kampfgetümmel.

**Lucius**

Beinahe hätte er sich gehen lassen und Witherfork einfach erwürgt. Doch er hatte noch nie jemanden getötet und er wollte heute nicht damit anfangen. Die Reihen der Werwölfe lichteten sich langsam. Gemmy war tot, Witherfork außer Gefecht gesetzt, genau wie Narzissa. Greyback, der Wolf, in dem er Jon McPerry alias Scarface erkannt hatte, die zierliche hellbraune Wölfin und natürlich Draco standen jedoch noch und kämpften verbissen.

Auf der Seite der Zauberer gab es ebenfalls Verluste. Der Weasley Junge und Ignuts bluteten stark und eine junge Aurorin war tot. Ein weiterer Auror lag schwer atmend mit einer klaffenden Bisswunde neben der Leiche seiner Kollegin. Als er den Blick über das Schlachtfeld wandern ließ sah er, wie Rolanda Hooch, die sich gerade besorgt über den Verwundeten beugte, von hinten von Scarface attackiert wurde, doch er konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren. Der Werwolf biss ihr gezielt in das Genick und es knirschte ekelerregend, als die Zähne die Knochen zersprengten. Der leblose Körper der Fluglehrerin sank zu Boden und Scarface leckte sich über das blutverschmierte Maul. Lucius sah, wie Kingsley Arthur am Ellbogen packte und mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Wolfes knurrte: „Zusammen."

 _Stupor_!

Die beiden Schockzauber trafen den alten Wolf und verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht - er brach zusammen und blieb reglos neben seinem letzten Opfer liegen. Kingsley nickte ihm im Vorbeieilen kurz grimmig zu und kam dann Harry und Ron zur Hilfe, die von Greyback in die Enge getrieben worden waren.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wehrte Molly mühelos die Attacken der Wölfin ab, schaffte es aber nicht, selbst einen entscheidenden Angriff zu führen. Will versorgte die Wunden von Ron und Paul, während ein Auror seinem gebissenen Kollegen unter der Leiche von Madam Hooch hervor half. Arthur eilte herbei, um seine Frau zu unterstützen und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, die Wölfin außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Ein Stück davon entfernt stand der weiße Wolf regungslos und fixierte Lucius. Es war auf einmal, als würde die Zeit um sie herum still stehen und als gäbe es nur noch sie beide. Da Draco keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihn anzugreifen, ging Lucius langsam auf seinen Sohn zu. Vielleicht war er nun, da Witherfork und Narzissa nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein waren, wieder zu sich gekommen und erkannte, welchen Fehler er beging. Er war nun nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt und hob langsam und beschwichtigend die Hand, doch ein lautes Geräusch hinter Draco ließ diesen aus seiner Starre erwachen und sich knurrend zur Quelle umdrehen. Zwischen den Bäumen war Hagrid aufgetaucht, die Armbrust im Anschlag und auf den weißen Wolf zielend.

„Runter!", schrie Lucius, doch Draco hörte nicht.

Er reagierte instinktiv, stürzte nach vorne und drückte seinen Sohn mit aller Macht nach unten auf den Boden, sich selbst schützend zwischen den Wolf und die Armbrust werfend. Fast gleichzeitig spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz und eine sich ausbreitende Kälte in der Schulter und sah, dass ein silberner Bolzen knapp unter seinem linken Schlüsselbein eingedrungen war.

**Hermine**

Sie hatte genau in dem Moment aufgesehen, als Lucius von Hagrids Bolzen getroffen wurde. Er lag auf dem weißen Wolf und schien trotz Schmerzen mit ihm zu ringen. Sie sprang auf und versuchte auf Draco zu zielen, was nicht so einfach war, denn Vater und Sohn kämpften verbissen miteinander und wälzten sich auf dem Boden. Lucius wäre körperlich selbst ohne die Verwundung deutlich unterlegen gewesen und ein paar Mal fehlte nicht viel und Draco hätte ihn gebissen. Sie nutzte daher die erstbeste Gelegenheit und feuerte ihren Zauber ab.

 _Homorphus_!

Der weiße Wolf hatte ihr gerade den Rücken zugewandt und viel Trefferfläche geboten. Vor aller Augen verwandelte er sich zurück in einen blassen, hellblonden jungen Mann, der mit aller Macht um sich schlug und vor Wut schrie. Er prügelte auf Lucius ein und erst nach einem kurzen Moment schien er zu begreifen, dass er keine Gegenwehr erfuhr.

_Stupor! Incarcerus!_

Aus Kingsleys Zauberstab schossen Seile hervor und banden Dracos Arme und Beine zusammen. Hermine sank neben Lucius auf die Knie und entfernte mit Hilfe eines Zaubers den Bolzen aus seiner Schulter. Da er kein Werwolf war, hatte er ihn nicht sofort getötet, doch offensichtlich schwer verwundet. Blut floss nicht aus der Wunde, aber als Hermine die Stelle berührte, war sie eiskalt. Die Kälte schien sich langsam auszubreiten und er war schon kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein.

„Hilfe...", sagte sie erst leiser, dann rief sie es laut noch einmal, „Hilfe!"

Da auch Greyback inzwischen außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, waren alle Blicke auf Hermine und Lucius gerichtet. Erst schien es, als würde keiner reagieren, doch dann eilte Mrs. Weasley herbei und begann damit, leise Zauber zu murmeln.

„Ich brauche Murtlap-Essenz und Baldrian", sagte sie ruhig zu Hermine, die schnell nach ihrer Tasche greifen wollte, doch sie hatte sie an diesem Abend nicht bei sich getragen.

„Ich habe nichts bei mir!", wimmerte sie.

„Timms müsste etwas dabei gehabt haben", sagte Harry, der unbemerkt zu ihnen gekommen war, „sie war als Sanitäts-Hexe eingeteilt."

„Dann bring mir die Essenzen, mein Lieber. Beeil dich."

Molly träufelte die Tinkturen auf die Wunde. Es zischte und stank fürchterlich und eine widerliche bläulich-schwarze Masse quoll hervor.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.

„Er muss sofort ins St. Mungo. Kingsley! Minerva soll den Bann..."

„Schon erledigt, Molly, ich habe einen Patronus zum Schloss geschickt. Die Schutzzauber sollten jeden Moment durchbrochen werden", hörte Hermine die tiefe Stimme des Zaubereiministers.

Sie stand auf und sah sich kurz um. Die Verletzten und Toten waren auf Bahren gelegt worden, neben Narzissa lag, wie die ältere Hexe ebenfalls gefesselt und bewusstlos, Susan Bones, die scheinbar die hellbraune Wölfin gewesen war. Molly beschwor eine weitere Bahre unter Lucius, der inzwischen leichenblass war und dem eine Armee Schweißperlen auf der Stirn stand. Sein Körper wurde immer wieder geschüttelt und die dunkle Masse verbreitete einen bestialischen Gestank. Hermine ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie fest, ohne jedoch eine Reaktion von ihm zu erhalten. Sie tupfte seine Stirn vorsichtig mit ihrem Umhang ab und flüsterte: „Bleib bei mir!

„Es ist soweit", sagte Kingsley und teilte die Übrigen auf ihre verletzten Kameraden und überwältigten Werwölfe auf. Zu Hermine sagte er: „Jemand muss sich um die Toten kümmern."

Sie nickte stumm und trat von Lucius zurück.

„Ich helfe ihr", sagte Ron.

Kingsley erwiderte: „Gut. Ich sorge dafür, dass ihr auf dem Laufenden bleibt", und disapparierte mit Draco und Greyback, die noch immer betäubt auf ihren Bahren lagen. Die anderen folgten ihm, Molly hatte Lucius an ihrer Seite, und so blieben kurz darauf nur noch Hermine, Ron und Hagrid mit den leblosen Körpern von Marya Timms, Rolanda Hooch, Gemmy, und einem alten Mann, den Hermine nicht kannte, auf der Lichtung zurück.

Ron legte Hermine den Arm um die Schulter und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mum war früher eine Heilhexe. Bevor Bill kam, weißt du? Sie kriegen ihn schon wieder hin."

Sie nickte stumm und ging zu Madam Hooch, deren Hals deutlich die Bissspuren von Scarface zeigte. Ihr Mörder lag nur ein paar Schritte entfernt, zeigte jedoch keine äußerlichen Verletzungen. Vier Tote. Vier. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Bahren von Timms und der Fluglehrerin schweben.

„Wir sollten sie aus dem Wald bringen", sagte sie leise und ging in die Richtung, in der sie das Schloss vermutete.

„'S tut mir leid, 's war'n Unfall", räusperte sich Hagrid und sah ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus.

„Schon gut, Hagrid, es ist nicht deine Schuld", erwiderte Hermine emotionslos. Sie fühlte sich leer und kraftlos und hätte man sie Tage später gefragt, wie genau sie eigentlich ins Schloss gekommen war, sie hätte es nicht beantworten können. Wie ferngesteuert setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie in der Großen Halle ankamen und von Minerva in Empfang genommen wurden. Die Schulleiterin nahm alles weitere in die Hand und Poppy Pomfrey, die inzwischen aus ihrem Urlaub zurückgekehrt war, kümmerte sich um Rons Verletzung und gab Hermine einen Beruhigungstrank.


	20. Kapitel 20

„Ich hasse Beerdigungen", sagte Ron und zupfte an seinem schwarzen Festumhang.  
  
„Wer mag die schon."  
  
„Kommt ihr? Wir müssen los", rief Mrs. Weasley von unten.  
  
„Sind unterwegs!", brüllte Ron zurück und Hermine musste schmunzeln, weil sich in all den Jahren so wenig an der Kommunikation im Fuchsbau geändert hatte.  
  
Molly und Arthur hatten darauf bestanden, dass Hermine fürs Erste bei ihnen bleiben sollte, um etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ron war damit einverstanden gewesen und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung hatte sich ihr Verhältnis viel schneller normalisiert, als sie befürchtet hatte. Manchmal war er eben doch vernünftiger, als sie dachte. Und vernünftiger, als sie selbst. Das musste sie wohl fairerweise hinzufügen.  
  
Sie reisten über das Flohnetzwerk ins Ministerium, wo eine Trauerfeier zu Ehren der Gefallenen stattfand. Harry und Ginny begrüßten sie und zusammen nahmen sie in der ersten Reihe Platz, neben Minerva, die ihnen matt zulächelte. Kingsley erhob sich und schlagartig kehrte Ruhe ein. Es war eine schöne Rede, die mit der nötigen Ernsthaftigkeit, aber auch mit Humor und schönen Anekdoten aus dem Leben der Verstorbenen, diesen einen ehrwürdigen Abschied bot.   
  
Harry hatte Hermine bereits erzählt, dass Madam Hooch seit Jahren für die Aurorenzentrale gearbeitet und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass in Hogwarts alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen in seinem Auftrag ein Auge auf Hermine gehabt und versucht, sie zu beschützen.   
  
Marya Timms hinterließ einen Mann und zwei kleine Kinder, die sich weinend an den Händen hielten und denen Kingsley jede Unterstützung zusagte.  
  
Der Zaubereiminister ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, etwas über die Übeltäter zu sagen. Er sah sich selbst zum Teil in der Pflicht, da er sich von Witherfork hatte täuschen lassen, und versicherte den Anwesenden, dass alles getan werde, um die überlebenden Werwölfe einer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Doch man dürfe in aller Trauer nicht vergessen, dass auch sie zum Teil Opfer gewesen seien, die von Narzissa und Witherfork manipuliert und für ihre Zwecke instrumentalisiert worden waren.  
  
„Meine Freunde, unsere Gedanken sind bei den Verstorbenen und bei denen, die noch um ihr Leben kämpfen. Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir sie bald wieder gesund in unserer Mitte begrüßen können", endete Kingsley und setzte sich, um mit den anderen dem Ministeriumschor zu lauschen, der zum Abschied den beiden Frauen ein berührendes Stück widmete.  
  
„Wir wollen noch etwas essen gehen, kommt ihr mit?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie sich von allen Bekannten verabschiedet hatten.   
Ron und seine Eltern stimmten zu, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich werde ins St. Mungo gehen."  
  
„Hermine... Er wird so schnell nicht aufwachen", sagte Molly und drückte ihre Hand, „gönn dir eine Pause und komm mit uns."  
  
„Nein, ich will bei ihm sein."  
  
„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend."  
  
„Wir begleiten dich", sagte Ron und sah zu seinem besten Freund, „oder Harry?"  
  
„Klar. Wir lassen dich nicht allein im Krankenhaus und Trübsal blasen."  
  
„Ihr müsst wirklich nicht..."  
  
„Wir müssen nicht, aber wir wollen. Esst für mich mit, ja?", sagte Ron zu Ginny und seinen Eltern, und nahm Hermine bei der Hand.  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie zu dritt an Lucius Bett in der Suite im St. Mungo. Harry und Ron waren zuvor noch nie hier gewesen und staunten nicht schlecht.   
  
„Das hier ist größer als unsere Wohnung, 'Mine. Unglaublich. Schaut euch allein die Möbel an, die müssen ein Vermögen wert sein."  
„Ich weiß, Ron", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Sie war in der letzten Woche jeden Tag hier gewesen, doch immer nur allein. Es war ihr zuerst ein wenig unangenehm, dass Ron und Harry bei ihr waren, da sie befürchtete, sich Vorwürfe oder Eifersüchteleien anhören zu müssen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ihre beiden Freunde unterhielten sich mit ihr, erzählten, was sie in letzter Zeit erlebt hatten, hörten ihr zu - kurz gesagt, sie waren für sie da. Es gab kein böses Blut zwischen ihnen und vor allem vor Ron hatte Hermine daher größten Respekt.   
  
Lucius sah nicht gut aus. Er hatte zwar etwas Farbe zurückerlangt und auch die schwarze Masse, die eine Reaktion seines Körpers auf die Arznei gewesen war, war verschwunden, doch er war aus seinem Koma nicht erwacht. Manchmal glaubte Hermine, seine Augenlider zucken zu sehen, doch wenn sie dann genauer darauf achtete, bemerkte sie nichts dergleichen. Immer wieder kamen Heiler und studierten seine Lebenszeichen und versuchten herauszufinden, woran er litt, doch bisher war keinem von ihnen ein noch so geringer Durchbruch gelungen. Offensichtlich verhinderte ein Fluch oder ein Gift, dass er wieder zu sich kam und sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Hagrid hatte den Ärzten natürlich die Bolzen seiner Armbrust zur Verfügung gestellt, damit sie sie untersuchen konnten, doch an ihnen war nichts ungewöhnliches festzustellen. Sie waren weder vergiftet noch verzaubert und hätten niemals diese Reaktion hervorrufen können. Bissspuren oder sonstige äußere Verletzungen hatte er nicht, abgesehen von den Kratzern an seinem Hals, und in seinem Blut gab es keine Rückstände von schädlichen Tränken oder ähnlichem. Sein Zustand gab daher den Heilern wirklich Rätsel auf.  
  
„Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus", sagte Hermine nach einer Stunde, die sie am Krankenbett verbracht hatten, „ich muss etwas tun."  
  
„Du kannst nichts tun. Wir können nur warten."  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Lucius Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtkästchen neben einem Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit lag. Vielleicht würde sie in der Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor etwas finden, das ihr weiterhalf. Mit dem Zauberstab kam sie auch in den Geheimraum und solange sie die Bücher nicht mitnahm, würde ihr sicher nichts geschehen. Sie stand auf und nahm den Stab an sich.  
  
„Ich habe eine Idee. Begleitet ihr mich?"  
  
„Ja, aber wohin denn?", fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
„Ins Haus der Malfoys."  
  
„Oh", Ron kratzte sich am Nacken, „ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, nie wieder dort hin zu müssen."  
  
„Ihr müsst nicht..."  
  
„Doch, doch, natürlich kommen wir mit", Harry knuffte Ron mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.  
  
„Klar, irgendjemand muss ja auf dich aufpassen", grinste Ron und Hermine lächelte dankbar.  
  
Sie verließen das Krankenhaus und apparierten vor das große Tor von Malfoy Manor, das einladend aufschwang, als sie sich näherten. Hermine klopfte an die Tür und bevor ihre Fingerknöchel das Holz ein zweites Mal berühren konnten, öffnete sie sich. Beedy begutachtete die Besucher mit ihren großen wässrigen Augen und lächelte freundlich.  
  
„Guten Abend Ma'am, kommen Sie herein."  
  
„Danke, Beedy."  
  
Die drei betraten die Eingangshalle und Hermine wand sich an die Hauselfe: „Wenn es möglich ist, würden wir gerne in die Bibliothek."  
  
Sie überlegte noch, wie viel sie der Elfe sagen sollte, doch die antwortete schon: „Natürlich, Ma'am."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe ein wenig mehr Widerstand erwartet", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.  
  
„Der Herr hat Beedy aufgetragen der jungen Dame jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen", sagte die Hauselfe und öffnete ihnen die Flügeltüren zur Bibliothek, „kann Beedy sonst noch behilflich sein?"  
  
„Nein, vielen Dank."  
  
Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich kurz und wuselte dann davon.  
  
„Diese Uniform...", gluckste Ron, der dem kleinen Wesen nachgesehen hatte, „die Haube, ich meine, Leute, habt ihr die Haube gesehen?"  
  
„Haben wir", sagte Harry und grinste kopfschüttelnd, „also Hermine, warum sind wir hier? Ich weiß zwar, dass du Bücher liebst und das hier ist wirklich beeindruckend, aber..."  
  
„Hier entlang", sagte Hermine und führte sie in den Nebenraum. Mit Lucius Zauberstab öffnete sie den Durchgang und gab den Blick auf die geheime Abteilung frei. Sie hatte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, denn sie hatte eigentlich versprochen, niemandem etwas hiervon zu erzählen, geschweige denn jemanden her zu bringen, doch die Situation verlangte ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.   
„Wenn ihr etwas über Schwarzmagie wissen wollt, dann werdet ihr es wohl hier finden."  
  
„Und wonach suchen wir?"  
  
„Ihr wisst genauso viel wie ich auch. Wir suchen nach einem Gift, einem Zauber, irgendetwas, das diesen komatösen Zustand erklären könnte. Die Bücher sind thematisch geordnet, ihr könnt euch ganz leicht zurecht finden. Ich denke, wenn wir etwas finden können, dann hier, aber ihr könnt natürlich auch draußen suchen, da gibt es auch einige Werke, die uns vielleicht weiterhelfen können."  
  
Sie ging hinüber zu den Tagebüchern der Malfoys und zog das von Abraxas heraus. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte er an unaufspürbaren Giften geforscht. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch dann krempelten sie ihre Ärmel hoch und begannen zu suchen. Sie lasen stumm, nur durch ein gelegentliches Schnauben unterbrochen, wenn sie über etwas besonders Widerwärtiges stolperten. Abraxas Notizen erwiesen sich als Sackgasse. Wie sie schon beim ersten Lesen festgestellt hatte, war seine Forschung einfach nicht erfolgreich gewesen - jeder Versuch ein Fehlschlag - und letztendlich hatte er es aufgegeben.   
  
„Ich werde mich oben umsehen", sagte Hermine schließlich frustriert, nachdem sie einige dicke Wälzer überflogen hatte, und stieg die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Sie brauchte eine Pause und da sie im Besitz von Lucius Zauberstab war, könnte sie den Raum betreten, der ihr in ihrem Traum verschlossen geblieben war. Sofern er überhaupt existierte.   
  
Sie verließ Lucius Salon und ging an den Zimmern der Familie vorbei zur Treppe, die weiter nach oben führte. Es sah alles so aus, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Die vergilbten Porträts von schlafenden Zauberern und Hexen auf der einen und zwei Türen auf der anderen Seite sowie eine schmale Treppe in den Eulenturm. Schnurstracks ging sie auf die Tür zu, an deren Rahmen eine kreisrunde Aussparung darauf wartete, aktiviert zu werden. Mit nun deutlich klopfendem Herzen schob sie den Zauberstab hinein und hörte ein leises Klicken. Sie drückte leicht gegen die Tür, die sich knarzend öffnete.   
  
Dahinter lag ein überraschend großer Raum, eine Art Wohnzimmer, mit einst prächtigen Möbeln und Vorhängen, mit fein gearbeiteten Tapeten und einem prunkvoll gemusterten Parkettboden. Man konnte erahnen, wie das alles früher ausgesehen haben musste. Doch jetzt erinnerte es stark an die heulende Hütte. Und vermutlich war der Raum für den gleichen Zweck gebraucht worden. Alles, vom Boden bis zur Decke, war mit Kratz- und Bissspuren übersät. Einige weiße Fellbüschel lagen in den Ecken und auf den Polstern, zum Teil vermischt mit dunklem, getrocknetem Blut. Wenn es hier tatsächlich einen Schutzraum für Draco gab, der mit Lucius Zauberstab geöffnet werden konnte, musste er schon länger von der Verwandlung gewusst haben. Es traf Hermine einmal mehr, dass er ihr das verheimlicht, ja sie sogar belogen hatte, als sie explizit nach Dracos Verhalten und Zustand gefragt hatte. Das kannst du ihm vorhalten, sobald er wieder wach ist, sagte eine ihrer inneren Stimmen und hatte natürlich vollkommen recht. Das hier war nebensächlich. Vor allem half es ihr nicht weiter.   
  
Als sie wieder an den Zimmern der Familie vorbeikam, entschloss sie sich dazu, in Narzissas Schlafzimmer nach einem Hinweis zu suchen. Vielleicht steckte sie auch hinter Lucius Zustand, wie hinter allem anderen. Vorsichtig teste Hermine erst einige Zauber an der Tür, doch sie schien weder versperrt noch durch einen Fluch gesichert zu sein, und ließ sich anstandslos öffnen.   
  
Die Einrichtung ließ keinen Zweifel an der Abstammung der Bewohnerin. Ein übertrieben großes Bett mit einem Baldachin aus dunkelgrünem Samt und dazu passender silbriger Seidenbettwäsche lenkte den Blick sofort auf sich. Die Wände waren bis zu einer Höhe von etwa einem Meter mit dem gleichen fast schwarzen Holz getäfelt, wie der Boden. Die darüberliegende Tapete war in einem dunklen Smaragdton gehalten und feinste silberne Stickereien funkelten im Tageslicht, das durch drei bodentiefe große Fenster hereinfiel. Das mittlere Fenster war erkerförmig und ein großer wuchtiger Schreibtisch stand davor. Der dazugehörige Stuhl hatte eine sehr hohe Lehne und erinnerte eher an einen Thron. Von diesem Platz hatte man sicher einen beeindruckenden Ausblick über den Park und die angrenzenden Wälder. An einer Wand war über der Tapete ein Wandteppich befestigt, der stark an den im Grimmauld Platz erinnerte. Immerhin war es das Haus der Familie Black und Narzissa hatte sicher viel Zeit dort verbracht.  
  
Neugierig öffnete Hermine die beiden Türen, die links und rechts von dem Himmelbett abgingen, und lugte hinein. Eine führte in ein klassisches Badezimmer mit einer freistehenden Badewanne mit glänzenden Krallenfüßen und die andere Tür in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, der wirklich der Traum jeder Frau war. Ein beeindruckender Spiegel war an der der Tür gegenüberliegenden Wand angebracht und bedeckte beinahe die gesamte Fläche. Er war, entgegen dem Silber-Grün-Schema der restlichen Einrichtung, mit einem breiten und verspielten Goldrahmen versehen. Auf einem Bügel hing ein Morgenmantel aus Seide und darunter ein spitzenbesetztes Nachthemd. Es war dasselbe Ensemble, das sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Hermine fühlte sich augenblicklich klein und mickrig, als sie sich im Spiegel sah, inmitten der prachtvollen Roben und blank polierten Oberflächen. Schnell verließ sie den Raum, denn sie war nicht hier, um Narzissas Garderobe zu bewundern.   
  
Sie trat näher an den Schreibtisch, der ordentlich aufgeräumt war - das Holz glänzte wächsern und nur ein Tintenfässchen mit einer ausladenden, weißen Pfauenfeder und eine kleine Eulenstatuette standen darauf. Hermine war fasziniert von dieser Darstellung, das Gefieder und die Augen wirkten so real, es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn sie sich bewegt und Laute von sich gegeben hätte. Als sie erkannte, was sie da vor sich hatte, ließ sie sich in den Stuhl fallen und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Das war Alva. Das war ganz eindeutig ihre Eule, die Zeichnung, die Größe... Sie hatte sich große Sorgen gemacht, als es in der ganzen Zeit keine Zeichen über ihren Verbleib gegeben hatte. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach ihr aus, sie befürchtete, dass sie bei der geringsten Berührung zerspringen könnte. Sie war ganz kalt und starr, nicht das kleinste Lebenszeichen ging von ihr aus.  
  
 _Finite!_  
  
Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Tier und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung begann sie sich langsam zu bewegen. Die Spitzen ihres Gefieders wurden wieder weich und ihre Augen huschten hin und her. Alva drehte ihren Kopf ganz schnell, als sie die starre Haltung endlich verlor. Vorsichtig tippelte sie ein paar Schritte auf dem Tisch und spannte ihre Flügel weit auf.  
  
„Hallo, meine Kleine", sagte Hermine glücklich und hielt ihr einen Finger entgegen, an dem das Käuzchen gleich zärtlich knabberte, „bist du auch froh, mich zu sehen?"  
  
Die Eule schuhute und schwang sich noch ein wenig unbeholfen in die Luft, um eine Runde durch das Schlafzimmer zu drehen. Mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegte, wurde sie wieder sicherer und landete schließlich in einem waghalsigen Manöver auf Hermines Schulter und ließ sich ausgiebig kraulen.   
  
Aus den Schubladen des Schreibtisches kramte Hermine einen Bogen Briefpapier, auf dem das Memo verfasst worden war, das angeblich von Harry stammte, und ihren eigenen Brief. Nicht, dass es noch eines Beweises bedurft hätte, dass Narzissa Alva abgefangen und den Uhu nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Notizen, ein Tagebuch oder etwas anderes, das ihr weiterhelfen könnte, fand sie allerdings nicht. Enttäuscht, aber doch überglücklich, das kleine Elfenkäuzchen wieder bei sich zu haben, verließ sie das Zimmer und trat hinaus auf die Galerie.   
  
„Gut, dass du kommst, Hermine, ich glaube, wir haben... Was ist das denn?"  
  
„Das", antwortete sie Ron, der auf das Käuzchen auf ihrer Schulter deutete, „ist Alva, meine Eule."  
  
„Wo hast du denn jetzt so schnell eine Eule herbekommen?"  
  
„Sie stand versteinert auf Narzissas Schreibtisch."  
  
„Achso. Natürlich, warum auch nicht", sagte er mit einem für ihn typischen, irritierten Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
„Ihr habt etwas?"  
  
„Ja, Harry hat ein Buch über einen alten Kult gefunden, da stehen echt abgefahrene Sachen drin."  
  
Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück in den Geheimraum und Harry übergab ihr ein Buch mit einem zerfetzten Ledereinband. _„Wolfsbrut"_. Sie erinnerte sich an dieses Buch, es hatte hier auf dem Tischchen gelegen, als Lucius mit ihr hier war, sie aber nicht weiter interessiert.  
  
„Du meinst, das hilft uns weiter?", fragte sie und blätterte ein paar Seiten durch.  
  
„Was Malfoy angeht, bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber du solltest es trotzdem lesen."  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf eine der Regal-Bänke und begann zu lesen. Ron hatte Recht gehabt, was die abgefahrenen Sachen anging. Wirres Gefasel von einem Aufstieg der Kinder des Mondes und der Rache an allen Unwürdigen. Offensichtlich hatten Witherfork und Narzissa versucht, den alten Kult der Wolfsbrut wieder zu beleben. Dabei nahmen die beiden die Position der „Eltern" ein, Narzissa als eine Art Brutstätte für mächtigere Wölfe, die nicht Knechte des Fluchs, sondern Herren über die neugewonnene Kraft waren, und Witherfork als der Schöpfer. Die Zukunft, die der Kult für sich malte, war dunkel und voller Wut. Wut über die Unterdrückung und Verfolgung durch die Zauberer, über deren Versuch, ihr Geschenk, wie sie es nannten, auszuroden.  
  
Das ganze Buch war so hetzerisch geschrieben, dass es kein Wunder war, dass schwache oder verletzte Persönlichkeiten darauf ansprachen. Es gab nur schwarz und weiß, nur Ihresgleichen und jene, die es werden wollten, auf der einen und die Verleumder, die Unwürdigen, die allesamt auszurotten waren, auf der anderen Seite. Wer dem Kult im Weg stand, musste beseitigt werden und dabei möglichst noch einem Zweck dienen, als Quelle der Macht oder auch als Abschreckung für andere Ungläubige. Der Mutter wurde dabei eine besondere Ehre zuteil, sie bestimmte als Instrument des Schöpfers über Leben und Tod. Sie gab Leben, durch die Geburt eines neuen Anhängers, und sie nahm Leben, indem sie den Kuss des Todes an diejenigen weitergab, die nicht verdienten, weiter unter ihnen zu verweilen.   
  
Der Kuss des Todes... Das war es. Das musste es sein. Hektisch las Hermine weiter, um möglichst schnell auf die Lösung des Rätsels zu kommen und dabei doch keine Details zu übersehen.   
  
Endlich fand sie einen Absatz, in dem die Wirkung von Schwarzem Bilsenkraut oder Hexenkraut angepriesen wurde, das dem Opfer seine Kräfte entziehen und es langsam in einen wehrlosen Schlaf bringen soll. In diesem Stadium soll es dann der Stärkung des Rudels dienen. Die Vorstellung, dass das Rudel geplant hatte, Lucius zu fressen, war schwer zu ertragen, auch wenn es natürlich nahegelegen hatte.   
  
Ganz zufrieden war Hermine mit ihrem Fund jedoch nicht, denn Lucius war es nach Narzissas Kuss nicht schlecht gegangen. Ja, das Buch sprach von einer langsamen Wirkung, doch als Hagrid ihn mit dem Bolzen getroffen hatte, war es rapide abwärts gegangen. Mit dem Silber... Sie sprang auf und rannte hinaus in den Hauptteil der Bibliothek und in den Raum mit den Zaubertrankbüchern. „Höchstpotente Zaubertränke", danach suchte sie fieberhaft und schlug es hastig auf, als sie es fand.  
  
Da war es. Der Trank der Lebenden Toten. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über die Zutaten und Anleitung und wurde tatsächlich fündig. Neben Wermut und Affodilwurzel musste noch der Saft einer Schlafbohne und Baldrian hinzugegeben werden. Die Schlafbohne musste mit einer silbernen Klinge aufgeschnitten, oder wie Harry es einst getan hatte, ausgequetscht werden. Sie zog ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal, eine Art Zutatenlexikon, und blätterte bis zum Buchstaben S.  
  
 _Schlafbohne, Die; Auch Schweinebohne genannt, ist eine Kapsel der in Europa heimischen Giftpflanze Bilsenkraut. Mit Vorsicht und in Maßen angewendet, ist sie eine höchst wirkungsvolle Zutat._  
  
Das war es. Da hatte sie die Lösung. Narzissa hatte Lucius durch ihren Kuss oder vielleicht über die Wunden an seinem Hals den Saft von Schlafbohnen übertragen. Das Silber des Bolzen hatte damit reagiert und als Molly die Schmerzen mit Baldrian stillen wollte, hatte das dazu geführt, dass Lucius in eine Art Koma fiel. Jetzt, da sie wussten, was zu seinem Zustand beigetragen hatte, dürfte es für die Heiler ein Leichtes sein, ihn aufzuwecken. Sie klappte das Buch zu und ging erleichtert lächelnd zu ihren Freunden zurück.


	21. Kapitel 21

Das neue Schuljahr hatte inzwischen begonnen und Hermine hatte sich nach anfänglicher Nervosität an ihren neuen Beruf mehr als nur gewöhnt. Sie versuchte ihren Schülern ihre eigene Begeisterung zu vermitteln und freute sich immer über die strahlenden Gesichter, wenn die Kinder einen neuen Zauber sahen und dann auch selbst vollbrachten. Gerade die Faszination der muggelstämmigen Erstklässler erinnerte sie stark an sich selbst. Sie wusste noch genau, wie überwältigt sie von der magischen Welt gewesen ist. Der Trubel in Hogwarts ließ die Strapazen der vorangegangenen Monate schnell verblassen und es fiel ihr leicht, nach vorne und nicht mehr zurück zu blicken.   
  
Lucius hatte überraschenderweise an der Idee, Alte Runen zu unterrichten, festgehalten. Auch wenn inzwischen klar war, dass das in erster Linie dazu gedacht gewesen ist, ihn unter die Aufsicht von Minerva zu stellen. Nachdem nun den Werwölfen der Prozess gemacht worden und klar war, dass er nicht hinter dem Komplott steckte, war das aber natürlich hinfällig. Die Reaktionen der Eltern waren eher gemischt, doch im Großen und Ganzen gab es keine nennenswerten Probleme. Spätestens als klar wurde, dass er tatsächlich eine Koryphäe in seinem Fach war, und er den Schülern auf eine neuartige, lebendige Weise die Bedeutung und regelrecht Kunst der Alten Runen beibrachte, waren die kritischen Stimmen verstummt. Auch das übrige Kollegium, das inzwischen natürlich vollzählig in Hogwarts anwesend war, hatte ihn nach anfänglicher Skepsis in ihre Mitte aufgenommen.   
  
Narzissa hatte sich dem Urteil entzogen - sie war eines Morgens tot in ihrer Zelle aufgefunden worden. Die Presse rätselte, wie es dazu gekommen sein konnte, und hinter vorgehaltenen Händen munkelte man, dass ihr jemand Gift geschickt hatte, doch die Untersuchung verlief ins Leere. Lucius beteuerte, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte, und sie glaubte ihm. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass er ihr mehr als einmal Grund genug gegeben hatte, das nicht zu tun, doch er trauerte ehrlich um Narzissa.   
  
Hermine war selten so erleichtert gewesen, wie an dem Tag, als er endlich aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf erwachte. Wobei er natürlich durch den Kuss der bösen Hexe eingeschlafen und nicht durch den Kuss der Prinzessin aufgewacht war. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm Vorwürfe machen wollen, weil er verschwiegen hatte, dass Draco ein Werwolf war, und wegen seines Verhaltens die Wochen zuvor, doch das erschien ihr alles unwichtig - sie war einfach froh, dass er am Leben und bei Bewusstsein war.   
  
Sie sprachen sehr lange über alles, was gewesen ist, vor allem über die Tatsache, dass sie beide Opfer einer Geistmanipulation geworden waren, und was das jetzt für sie bedeutete. Da sie jedoch beide der Ansicht waren, dass Witherforks Machenschaften niemals die gleiche Wirkung erzielt hätten, wenn nicht schon eine gewisse Zuneigung in ihnen gesteckt hätte und sie beide nicht mehr als bereit gewesen wären, dieser Zuneigung eine Chance zu geben, beschlossen sie, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie würden einen Neuanfang wagen - ohne Geheimnisse, ohne Dramen, ohne Hinterhalte.  
  
Als um den Nikolaustag herum der erste Schnee fiel, zogen sie aus Hogwarts aus. So erheiternd und schön der Lärm der vielen Kinder und Jugendlichen anfangs gewesen ist, so sehr sehnten sie sich nach ein wenig Ruhe. Hermine wollte nicht nach Malfoy Manor ziehen und sorgte sich ein wenig darüber, wie Lucius deswegen reagieren würde, doch er war sofort einverstanden und gemeinsam suchten sie sich ein geräumiges Cottage an der schottischen Küste. Es war deutlich kleiner als das Haus in Wiltshire, doch es war immer noch übertrieben groß für zwei Personen und mit jedem denkbaren Komfort ausgestattet. Geld war etwas, worüber sie sich keine Gedanken machen mussten.  
  
Natürlich war nicht alles heiter Sonnenschein zwischen ihnen, ab und zu rieben sie sich aneinander wegen Kleinigkeiten, die jedoch nie zu ernsthaften Streitigkeiten führten und meistens im Schlafzimmer endeten, mit Versöhnungssex, wie Harry es einmal so schön gesagt hatte.   
  
Hermine war sehr froh, Harry und Ron wieder in ihrem Leben zu haben. Sie rechnete es den beiden hoch an, dass sie an ihre Seite geeilt waren, als sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass er gerade mit Ginny im Fuchsbau zu Besuch gewesen ist, als Minervas Hilferuf ihn erreichte und dass sowohl Ron als auch seine Eltern sich nicht davon haben abbringen lassen, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie fühlte sich von Molly und Arthur wirklich geliebt und es war nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich, dass sie sich auch noch nach der Trennung so verhielten, wenn man bedenkt, dass Hermine schon einmal mit Liebesentzug von Mrs. Weasley bestraft worden war, als diese in ihrem vierten Schuljahr dachte, sie betrüge Harry mit Viktor Krum. Oder anders herum. Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Das alles machte ihr jedoch immer deutlicher, wie sehr ihr ihre eigenen Eltern fehlten. Jeder Versuch, sie aufzuspüren, war bisher ergebnislos geblieben und so langsam verlor sie die Hoffnung auf ein Happy End. Lucius hatte ihr bei der Suche seine Hilfe angeboten, doch seit das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, blieb ihnen kaum Zeit dafür.  
  
Familie war ohnehin ein schwieriges Thema. Er sprach zwar nicht oft darüber, aber Lucius litt sehr unter Dracos Verhalten, das sich leider nicht gebessert hatte, sondern nach Narzissas Tod noch erbarmungsloser geworden war. Er verachtete seinen Vater mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und zeigte ihm das auch mehr als deutlich. Wenn sie nicht durch einen starken Schutzzauber voneinander getrennt gewesen wären, wäre Draco ihm bei der Verhandlung ohne Weiteres an die Gurgel gesprungen. Hermine hoffte, dass es mit der Zeit besser werden würde, denn sie sah, wie weh es Lucius jedes Mal tat, wenn die Sprache auf seinen Sohn kam. Sie selbst war wütend auf Draco, denn es war ließ ihn scheinbar kalt, dass sein Vater fast für ihn gestorben wäre. Er machte Lucius für alles verantwortlich, was in seinem Leben schief gelaufen war, gekrönt nun auch noch durch den Tod seiner geliebten Mutter. Er war natürlich überzeugt davon, zu wissen, wer letztendlich die Schuld daran trug.  
  
Was ihre eigene Planung anging, so hatten sie zwar beschlossen noch eine ganze Zeit lang zu warten, doch Hermine hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die sehr viel versprechend war, um das Ritual zu gegebener Zeit zu umgehen. Mit etwas Ruhe hatte sie noch einmal versucht, etwas darüber herauszufinden und war fündig geworden. Das Ritual verhinderte, dass im Körper einer muggelstämmigen Hexe eine Befruchtung stattfinden konnte. Sie empfand es als Ironie des Schicksals, dass gerade die Muggel eine Möglichkeit erfunden hatten, dieses Hindernis zu überwinden. Denn außerhalb des Körpers hatte der Fluch keine Wirkung, wie sie schon von einem Arzt bestätigt bekommen hatten. Ob sie sich nun irgendwann dazu entschieden eigene Kinder zu bekommen oder nicht, die Möglichkeit bestand immerhin, was ein beruhigendes Gefühl war.  
  
Fürs Erste hatten sie sich eine Katze angeschafft. Hermine hatte anfangs ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Krummbein, denn ihn hatte sie damals Molly und Arthur überlassen, doch der große rote Streuner liebte den Fuchsbau und war ihr deswegen wohl nicht böse. Die British-Shorthair Katze, die sie sich aus der magischen Menagerie holten, war ebenfalls ziemlich groß und schwer, doch bei weitem nicht so riesig wie Krummbein. Ihr Fell war hellgrau, nur die Pfoten und Ohrenspitzen waren etwas dunkler und ihre Augen strahlten blau. Sie stolzierte ziemlich erhaben in ihrem neuen Zuhause herum und erhielt deshalb bald den Namen Madame Pompadour.   
  
Sie hatten beide viel zu tun und daher waren sie froh über jeden Abend, den sie in Ruhe miteinander verbringen konnten. Hermine liebte es, auf dem Sofa in eine Decke gekuschelt Lucius Klavierspiel zu lauschen. Er hatte ihr verraten, dass er mit einem Zauber nachhalf, um nicht aus Versehen daneben zu greifen, auch wenn er natürlich auch ohne Hilfe sehr gut spielen konnte. Er wollte nur verhindern, die Atmosphäre durch einen disharmonischen Akkord zu zerstören.   
  
Da sie beide leidenschaftlich gerne in Büchern schmökerten, hatten sie sich ein Lesezimmer eingerichtet. Es war natürlich deutlich bescheidener als die Bibliothek auf Malfoy Manor, aber die Sammlung war für einen privaten Haushalt immer noch sehr stattlich.   
Der Neujahrsball rückte immer näher und Hermine freute sich sehr darauf. Da sie im Festkomitee saß, hatte sie tatkräftig dabei mitgeholfen, das ganze Schloss winterlich zu schmücken. Die Girlanden aus Eiskristallen, die im Licht in allen Farben strahlten und melodisch klimperten, waren ihr schönstes Werk, doch auch die tanzenden und singenden Schneemänner fanden viel Anklang, vor allem unter den jüngeren Schülern.  
  
Am Abend des Festes schlüpfte Hermine in ihr rot-goldenes Ballkleid und drehte sich glücklich vor dem Spiegel. Lucius lehnte wie in Madam Malkins Laden am Türrahmen und bewunderte sie.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, in diesem Kleid siehst du aus wie eine Königin. Wie meine Königin."  
  
„Du alter Charmeur", grinste Hermine.  
  
„Das hab ich jetzt überhört."  
  
„Was? Den Charmeur?"  
  
Er kniff sie in die Seite und sagte: „Wir sollten los, sonst verpassen wir noch den Eröffnungstanz. Und ich habe mich auf deiner Tanzkarte eingetragen, wenn du dich erinnerst."  
  
Er zog eine selbstgeschrieben Karte hervor, auf der ganz deutlich „Alle Tänze" reserviert worden waren. Hermine lachte und legte sich den Umhang um die Schultern.  
  
„Wenn wir nachher zurückkommen, wartet eine Überraschung auf dich", flüsterte Lucius, als sie den fackelerleuchteten Weg zum Schloss hinaufspazierten.   
  
„Du weißt, dass ich Überraschungen hasse", beschwerte sie sich und überlegte fieberhaft, was es sein könnte.  
  
Der Ball war ein voller Erfolg. Die älteren Schüler tanzten ausgelassen und auch die Lehrer hatten viel Spaß. Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen, auch einen Tanz mit Hagrid zu tanzen, obwohl Lucius noch einmal augenzwinkernd darauf hinwies, dass er sie für den ganzen Abend reserviert hatte. Minerva McGonagall und Horace Slughorn tanzten bedächtig und auch Argus Filch wiegte seine Mrs. Norris im Arm.   
  
Hermine war noch immer nicht ganz darüber hinweg, dass der Hausmeister an der Schule bleiben durfte. Im Zuge der Ermittlungen war herausgekommen, dass Filch, wohl unwissentlich, die Werwölfe unterstützt hatte. Narzissa hatte ihm irgendeine Geschichte erzählt, die ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass Lucius der Teufel in Person sei und gegen alles und jeden intrigiere. Er hatte beflissen alles beobachtet und an sie weitergegeben und vor allem auch die Nachricht, die er an die Schulleiterin überbringen sollte, gerade nicht überbracht. Es war Madam Hooch zu verdanken, die ihre Rolle als Geheimaurorin gewissenhaft ausgeführt hatte, dass dennoch Hilfe in den Wald beordert worden war. Minerva war der Ansicht, dass Filch, der vom Ministerium nicht verurteilt worden war, in der Schule noch immer den geringsten Schaden anrichten würde, da er hier unter nun deutlich strengerer Aufsicht stand. Hermine versuchte einfach, dem Hausmeister, so weit es jedenfalls möglich war, aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Es blieb nicht aus, dass viele der Eltern, die am Neujahrsball teilnahmen, neugierig die Köpfe nach ihnen umwandten. Sie hatten sicher schon von ihren Kindern gehört, dass die Professoren Granger und Malfoy ein Paar waren, doch es war wohl etwas anderes, das dann mit eigenen Augen bestätigt zu sehen. Hermine war es egal. Sie konnte verstehen, warum die Zauberer und Hexen so reagierten, immerhin war ihre Beziehung tatsächlich ziemlich ungewöhnlich.  
  
Als der offizielle, gediegene Teil der Feier vorüber war und die Schüler die Tanzfläche stürmten, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Hermine konnte es nicht lassen, Lucius bei dieser Gelegenheit einmal mehr im Scherz sein Alter vorzuhalten, doch insgeheim fühlte sie sich selbst zu alt für dieses Gehopse. Vielleicht hatte sie in ihrem Leben schon zu viel erlebt, um so ausgelassen feiern zu können.  
Sie apparierten vor ihr Gartentürchen und liefen über den mondbeschienen Kiesweg zum Cottage. Im Hintergrund glitzerte das Meer und sie hörten leise die Brandung gegen die Felsen rauschen. Alva erschreckte sie, als sie aus der Nacht auftauchte und fröhlich schuhuend über sie hinweg flog. Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen und packte Lucius am Arm. Eines der Fenster war hell erleuchtet.  
  
„Da ist jemand im Haus!", flüsterte sie nervös, „Wir sollten..."  
  
„Das hat schon seine Richtigkeit", sagte Lucius lächelnd, „ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass eine Überraschung auf dich wartet, wenn wir nach Hause kommen. Außerdem hätte es genauso gut Beedy sein können. Du musst dich langsam daran gewöhnen, einen Hauselfen im Haus zu haben."  
  
„Das wird noch eine Weile dauern", murmelte Hermine und trommelte aufgeregt mit den Fingern.  
  
„Nach Ihnen, Madame."   
  
Er verbeugte sich galant und hielt ihr die Tür auf.   
  
„Vielen Dank, Monsieur."  
  
Lucius schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und nahm Hermine ihren Umhang ab.   
  
„Du bist ganz kalt. Ich werde Beedy darum bitten, uns noch einen Tee zu kochen. Geh am besten in den Salon und wärme dich auf."  
  
„Und was ist mit meiner Überraschung? Willst du sie mir nicht zeigen?"  
  
„Ich komme gleich nach. Geh ruhig schon einmal vor."  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und strich sanft mit dem Daumen darüber. Mit der anderen zog er sie an sich und in einen langen Kuss. Stirn an Stirn hielten sie inne und er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Kleine", bevor er verschwand, um den Tee zu bestellen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihr das sagte, doch ihr Herz tanzte noch immer vor Freude, wenn sie diese Worte aus seinem Mund hörte, konnte sie es doch manchmal noch immer selbst kaum glauben.  
  
Sie schlüpfte noch geschwind aus ihren hohen Schuhen und war froh, sie endlich los zu sein. Madam Pompadour streifte zur Begrüßung kurz an ihren Beinen vorbei und ließ sich kraulen. Hermine nahm sie auf den Arm und ging ins Wohnzimmer, oder in den Salon, wie Lucius es hochtrabend zu nennen pflegte. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
  
„Hallo mein Schatz."  
  
Dort neben dem Kamin standen ihre Eltern und warteten mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie.  
  
 **ENDE.**


End file.
